


Призраки прошлого

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angry Luke Skywalker, Back to Jakku, Canto Bight, DON'T BELIEVE THE HATE READ IT FOR YOURSELF, Daddy Issues, Dark Kylo, Dark Side Hostage Princess, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Estranged, F/M, It's hard to be a Sith, Jakku, Love Triangle, Lovers To Enemies, Muffins, Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy?, Peace Negotiations, Peace is a lie, People Die in My Fics, Poor Hux, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Sith kitty, Skywalker Dysfunctional Family Values, Skywalkers shouting, Someone find Hux his own girl, Torture, Trainwreck, betrayed, it's hard to love a Sith, lets make a deal, no safe spaces here, power!, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Однажды, собирая лом на Кладбище Кораблей, Рей встречает незнакомца. Ее жизнь полна трудностей, а его преследует прошлое.
Relationships: Hux & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Кайло Рен/Рей
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217306) by [blueenvelopes935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueenvelopes935/pseuds/blueenvelopes935). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Все персонажи и сюжет, относящиеся к вселенной «Звездных войн», принадлежат компаниям «Disney» и «Lucasfilm», я не претендую на их интеллектуальную собственность, эта работа носит исключительно характер фанфикшена.

_Кладбище Кораблей, Джакку_

Черный командный шаттл приземлился, подняв тучу песка, крылья сложились вверх, словно у гигантской темной птицы, севшей отдохнуть.

С трапа спустилась одинокая фигура в черном. Человек с непокрытой головой, одетый совсем не по-здешнему, направился к изъеденным коррозией, выгоревшим на солнце обломкам. Они были разбросаны на многие мили вокруг, но здесь находился эпицентр катастрофы — и большая часть того, что упало с небес в тот роковой день.

Мужчина замер пред ликом самой истории — ведь с каждым днем история все явственнее представлялась ему личным заклятым врагом.

История имеет свойство повторяться. Кто-то скажет, что прошлое — это пролог. Тот, кто не учится на ошибках прошлого, обречен их повторять. О роли прошлого существует великое множество мудрых изречений — некоторые из них истинны, некоторые ложны, но человек в черном понимал, что те и другие могут вводить в заблуждение.

Поскольку эти высказывания искажают роль личности — творца судьбы. Именно люди принимают решения, рискуют, идут на жертвы и служат идеалам — не история повторяется, а человеческая природа неизменна. Поколение уходит — приходит новое, но богатые и бедные остаются: гордые, алчные, похотливые, злые и ленивые, а вместе с ними добрые, милосердные, всепрощающие, верные и кроткие. В их душах таится вечный конфликт, ибо покой — это ложь.

События повторяются только потому, что не меняются люди. Повторять ошибки им суждено.

«Личности, — решил человек в черном. — Суть истории не так в событиях, как в личностях».

Его лицо стало угрюмым — пришелец точно знал, кто виноват в царящем вокруг разрушении. Это дело рук Скайуокеров. Лишь они — с их ошибочными романтическими идеалами — настоящий бич галактики.


	2. Chapter 2

Рей проворно соскользнула по веревке вниз и приземлилась, глухо стукнув подошвами. Несмотря на безоблачный полдень, в этом месте царила кромешная тьма. Лишь робкие лучики света просачивались сквозь дырявый фюзеляж ржавой развалины, но и они не проникали в глубину, куда забралась Рей. Все, что осталось от ангарного отсека, тонуло во мраке — как и свет маленького фонарика над ее очками.

Рей спрятала перчатки в сумку и проверила, в порядке ли найденный энергоцилиндр. Эти старые штуковины часто оказывались хрупкими, а бег и прыжки с ними не добавляли им стойкости. Но сегодня ей, похоже, повезло. В хороший день Платт давал за один энергоцилиндр два пайка, при наличии сохранившегося в стержне заряда. Убедившись, что все в порядке, Рей застегнула сумку и подняла на лоб защитные очки.

…И в тот самый миг ощутила какое-то движение среди теней.

Рука сама потянулась к посоху за плечами — и Рей замахнулась им, готовая к бою, и вгляделась во тьму. С оружием она обращаться умела.

— Кто здесь?! — громко спросила она. Голос жутковатым эхом разнесся по руинам корабля.

Рядом находился кто-то чужой. Рей не знала, откуда у нее эта уверенность, но чутье никогда ее не подводило. Суровые жизненные уроки научили ее доверять этому шестому чувству — даже тогда, когда разум убеждал в обратном.

— Кто здесь? — уже тише повторила она.

Ответом ей стала тишина.

— Я знаю, что ты там! — воскликнула Рей. — Покажись!

Никто не ответил. Но затем движение возникло снова, не далее чем в пяти метрах от нее — из сумрака в полосу света выступила высокая тень. Это был человек, мужчина — и это все, что она могла разобрать наверняка.

Рей подняла посох повыше, чувствуя, как учащается пульс.

— А ну, не подходи! — предупредила она. — У меня нечего красть!

Мужчина безмолвствовал. Рей начала отступать спиной вперед к ближайшему выходу — в ангаре была куча дыр: образовавшихся при крушении или позже, пока корабль ржавел в песках, или проделанных мусорщиками, такими, как она. Но снаружи стоял спидер, на котором она могла улизнуть — когда был выбор, Рей предпочитала бежать, а не драться. Так надежнее.

Когда она попятилась быстрее, мужчина зашагал за ней, и Рей поняла, что дело плохо. Она развернулась и помчалась прочь, проворные ноги сами несли ее знакомой тропинкой наружу.

— Подожди! — раздался ей вслед повелительный голос незнакомца, но Рей дурой не была и ничуть не замедлилась. — Не уходи! Пожалуйста!

Вынырнув из тени корпуса корабля, Рей сощурилась, сразу же ослепленная ярким отражением солнца от песка. Но она и не думала притормаживать, ведь позади слышались быстрые тяжелые шаги чужака. Взяв посох под мышку, Рей взлетела на спидер и завела движок. И… ничего не произошло. Байк заглох. Поскольку он работал на парах от топлива, можно было бы перезапустить его через дроссельный клапан, но времени не оставалось — из обломков показался преследователь.

Слишком поздно! Рей спрыгнула со спидера. Убежать не удалось, значит, предстояла драка. Распрямившись, она подняла посох, настороженно глядя на враждебного незнакомца.

— Пошел прочь! — воскликнула она, меряя высокого мужчину грозным взглядом. С виду он был молод и слишком бледен для Джакку. И носил черное. Никто не одевался в черное в пустыне. — Ты не мусорщик, — заключила Рей, так как знала всех своих конкурентов-мусорщиков. И, кажется, оружия при нем не было, только на поясе висел какой-то странный продолговатый инструмент. — Ты не местный.

Мужчина молча разглядывал ее, точно так же, как она — его, и от него веяло скорее любопытством, чем угрозой. Наконец чужак сложил руки на груди.

— И все местные такие дружелюбные? — вздохнул он.

Что-то в его насмешливом тоне немного убавило напряженности, но Рей не позволила себе потерять бдительность.

— Нет! — рявкнула она. — Кое-кто тебя бы уже подстрелил!

Мужчина кивнул:

— Как вышло, что ты в меня не стреляла?

— Выстрелю, если посмеешь подойти ближе! — предупредила Рей.

Но ее голосу, должно быть, не хватало уверенности, потому что мужчина возразил:

— У тебя ведь даже нет бластера, не так ли?

— Нет, есть! — не сдавалась Рей, нахально блефуя с самым бесстрастным выражением лица. И прибавила для верности: — Я отличный стрелок, так что не рискуй!

— Нет, — протянул чужак лениво и безмятежно. — У тебя нет бластера. Если бы он был, ты бы им уже воспользовалась. Ты собираешься избить меня вот этой палкой. — Он раскрыл ее намерения, но Рей надеялась, что внешне ничто не выдавало ее растерянности. — Убери оружие, — он указал на посох. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Ты меня удивила. Я всего-навсего хочу поговорить.

Поговорить? Это что-то новенькое, Рей скептически нахмурила брови. Да, этот парень определенно не местный.

— Зачем ты сюда явился? Заблудился? Угодил в неприятности?

— Я турист.

Что?.. Рей не купилась на этот бред. На Джакку не бывает туристов. Джакку — это место, откуда бегут, а не прилетают полюбоваться красотами. Она недоверчиво наклонила голову:

— Сюда туристы не ходят. Тут не на что смотреть.

— Нет, есть, — обернувшись, он указал на массивную развалину. — Я прилетел посмотреть на живую историю своими глазами. Увидеть, что осталось. Это тот самый «Инфликтор», верно?

Чужак был прав. Развалины вокруг представляли собой все, что осталось от имперского разрушителя, упавшего во время битвы при Джакку тридцатью годами ранее.

— Да, — все еще настороженно подтвердила Рей. — Это «Инфликтор».

— Это был звездный разрушитель класса «Имперский» с верфей Куата. Его намеренно направили к поверхности планеты, предпочтя разбить, но не отдать в руки Новой Республики.

Это действительно было так. Возможно, подумала Рей, он и правда турист? Хотя озвученную им информацию легко мог найти любой, но едва ли кто-то на Джакку, кроме Рей, утруждал себя изучением истории. Для местных жителей развалины служили источником дохода, складом товара, необходимого для выживания.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил незнакомец. — Кто ты?

Было в этом человеке нечто обезоруживающее. Может, причина заключалось в открытости его лица, на котором легко читались эмоции. Создавалось впечатление, что он не держит камня за пазухой, а это такая редкость здесь, на Джакку — планете натурального обмена, лжи, вражды и беззакония.

Рей пристально смотрела на чужака, обдумывая ответ.

— Я Рей. Здешняя мусорщица. А ты кто?

— Кайло.

Рей прищурилась:

— Кайло — как тот парень из Первого ордена, с мечом?

— Да.

Поджав губы, она кивнула:

— Хорошо, что ты не он. Но мне, в общем, пора, — сообщила она и предупредила напоследок: — Не ходи за мной.

— Не уходи, — мягко отозвался Кайло, плавно шагнув вперед. — Судя по всему, ты неплохо знакома с этим кораблем? Останься, покажи его мне.

— Что?.. — Рей ушам своим не поверила, услышав такую просьбу.

— Я так понимаю, что ты облазила здесь все вдоль и поперек. Я хочу, чтобы ты показала мне корабль.

Она на самом деле хорошо знала «Инфликтор». Рей работала на нем годами и отлично усвоила, какие места безопасны, а какие нет. И знала, на что стоит посмотреть.

— А что ты хочешь увидеть? — полюбопытствовала она.

— Мостик, если получится.

Она одобрительно покивала.

— Он сохранился, — отметила она. — Но туда придется взбираться.

Она окинула его критическим взглядом, оценивая готовность к такому восхождению. Кайло был высоким и худощавым, но длинные изящные пальцы и чистые ногти ясно говорили о привычке к комфортной жизни. Рей не заметила ни мозолей, ни шрамов, свидетельствующих о физическом труде. Наверное, он сидел где-то и занимался бумажной работой.

— Тебе понадобятся крюки, — многозначительно сказала она.

— У меня они есть, — он похлопал по своему поясу с инструментами, который немного напоминал старье, которое Рей снимала с останков штурмовиков в обломках. Чужак все-таки готовился к походу.

— Но какая мне с этого выгода? — задумчиво протянула Рей.

— Кредитки.

Ну уж нет, здесь ни один дурак на такое не поведется!

— Кредитки не в ходу на Джакку. Ни у кого их нет, их никто не принимает. Мне нужно что-то, что я смогу обменять.

— Например?

— Все, что можно приспособить или использовать заново.

Кайло на мгновение задумался.

— Конвертеры подойдут?

Конечно, еще как! Да она обеспечит себя пайками на целую неделю за одну такую заряженную штуку! Теперь его предложение выглядело в ее глазах гораздо заманчивее.

— Так и быть. Покажу тебе мостик, — решила Рей, но не забыла попытать удачу: — Только за два конвертера. И чтоб оба были заряженные!

— По рукам. Они на моем корабле. Закончим тут, и ты их получишь.

Рей призадумалась, для верности еще раз прикинув, чего стоит незнакомец. Его одежды и сапоги, несмотря на покрывавшую их пыль, смотрелись шикарно, будто он купил их новехонькими, а не подержанными. Если его корабль так же хорош, подумала она, то, вероятно, ей удалось найти благонадежного контрагента для сделки.

— Где твой корабль? — спросила она.

— Оглянись.

Она сделала это и внезапно увидела большой шаттл военного образца, припаркованный сотней метров ниже, на песчаной дюне. Поразительно, как она, торопясь добраться до спидера, вовсе не заметила его. Он был лаково-черный и совсем новый. Да, если у него такой корабль, то с ним можно иметь дело.

— Ладно, — слегка охрипшим голосом повторила Рей и, опустив посох, убрала его за спину. — Но если попробуешь меня обмануть, знай, ты покойник. Пошли, — она махнула рукой вперед, проходя мимо Кайло к руинам. — Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим.

Оказавшись внутри, Рей приступила к рассказу:

— Башня мостика прямо над нами, но туда придется подниматься под большим углом. За годы корабль накренился, уходя в песок, но шахта лифта из ангара прямо на мостик цела. Мы взберемся по ней. Наверное, ее проектировали так, чтобы важные шишки могли быстро добираться до командного пункта.

— Да. Новые модели строятся по той же схеме.

Рей не понимала, откуда он столько знает, и окинула его внимательным взглядом.

— Здесь порядка двадцати уровней и очень темно. Ты готов к этому?

— Да.

— Лифты располагались прямо под нами. Должно быть, они обвалились при ударе, так что мы заберемся с помощью крюков. Вот так, — Рей вытащила из сумки собственный крюк и, наклонившись в пустую шахту, запустила его под углом наверх. Он прикрепился к стенке, и Рей подергала его, проверяя трос на прочность. А затем запустила второй.

— Зачем два? — спросил Кайло.

— Для подстраховки. В пустыне даже сталь истончается. Да и в таких местах бродят всякие, захотят — и сорвут твой крюк. Я никогда не полагаюсь на один трос без необходимости, — с важным видом пояснила Рей. — Тебе советую поступать так же. Я пойду первой, а потом позову тебя.

Придерживая у пояса один крюк, Рей облаченной в перчатку рукой сжала и активировала второй, и он быстро вознес ее наверх, так что ей оставалось только перекинуть ногу через распахнутую дверь выхода из шахты и выбраться на мостик. Там она отстегнула оба троса и крикнула туристу, что путь свободен. Через считанные секунды он забрался следом за ней — гораздо проворнее, чем ожидала Рей.

— Здесь светло, — констатировал Кайло очевидное. Треугольные иллюминаторы мостика были до сих пор целы, и благодаря им командный центр заливал солнечный свет. Он выхватывал из тьмы ряды рабочих консолей, с которых когда-то осуществлялось управление гигантским кораблем. Многое разобрали мусорщики, но, если не считать этих повреждений, можно было легко представить, что происходило тут тридцать лет назад.

— Сюда, — Рей поманила Кайло к центральному проходу. Опоры и пол слегка прогибались, так как «Инфликтор» лежал под углом, сильно завалившись на правый борт. Но через какое-то время они с Кайло приноровились шагать осторожно. — Вид тут потрясающий. — Рей указала на восток: — Отсюда видна вся дорога до Туанула. Это маленькая деревня. А на западе — Гоазонские пустоши. — Она оглянулась и предупредила: — Это зыбучие пески, держись от них подальше. Пески непредсказуемы, они с легкостью поглотят твой корабль. И тебя вместе с ним.

Он кивнул, но, кажется, не слушал ее, как завороженный разглядывая корабль. Рей умолкла и просто смотрела на Кайло, обошедшего мостик и медленно возвратившегося к возвышению в центре. Он остановился на носу, перед иллюминаторами, сцепив руки за спиной. Солнце ярко осветило его лицо, которое показалось Рей еще бледнее, чем раньше. И привлекательнее. Рей только сейчас осознала, как же он притягивает взгляд. У него было угловатое, продолговатое лицо — им трудно было не залюбоваться. Из-за того, как он стоял на командном посту, расправив плечи, выпятив подбородок и заложив руки за спину, возникало странное ощущение, будто Кайло чувствовал себя как дома.

— Похоже, ты уже освоился, — прошептала Рей вслух и устыдилась этой вырвавшейся глупости. Кайло обернулся, поймал ее взгляд и впервые за все время улыбнулся. Искренняя улыбка преобразила его черты, придав ему какой-то совсем мальчишеский вид.

Рей невольно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Почему тебя заинтересовало это место? — спросила она с любопытством. — Сюда никто не ходит, кроме мусорщиков.

— Меня восхищает Империя, — негромко произнес он.

Рей наклонила голову набок и приподняла брови:

— Тогда ты выбрал странное место. Здесь ей, вообще-то, пришел конец.

— Да. Именно на это я и хотел посмотреть. На место, где все закончилось.

— О-о, — Рей приблизилась и встала рядом с ним, оглядывая развалины. — Вон тот большой суперразрушитель — это «Реведжер». Его сбили в бою. Там до сих пор лежат тела. И остатки шаттлов, истребителей в сохранившихся частях ангара. Это… — Она замялась, подбирая подходящие слова. — Это настоящая гробница, Кайло. Как большинство упавших «СИД», «И-вингов» и «Икс-вингов». От времени и солнца погибшие пилоты превратились в мумии. В пустыне валяется много всякого: от случайных вещей до кораблей. Старые шагоходы, спидеры и личные транспортники из разрушителей. Вероятно, их разбросало при ударе и взрывах. Я не знаю. Но я не слышала, чтобы тут велись наземные бои.

Кайло молчал, но Рей продолжила рассказ, так как знала о Кладбище Кораблей больше, чем кто-либо на Джакку.

— Видишь вон то большое отражение? Яркий блик на песке? Какой-то большой корабль врезался там прямо в поверхность, и жар от удара превратил песок в стекло. Та длинная торчащая штука — все, что осталось от корпуса. — Рей скользнула взглядом по картине хаоса и разрушений, раскинувшейся на много миль вокруг. — Да-а… Я побывала почти в каждой из этих развалюх.

— По твоему голосу похоже, что тебе это нравится, — предположил вдруг Кайло странным, двусмысленным тоном. Он одобрял ее? Осуждал?

Но его комментарий заставил Рей замереть. Она сообразила, как жутко, должно быть, это прозвучало для постороннего. Она-то привыкла к разрушениям и смерти, в отличие от него.

— Очень многие погибли здесь. Я… я всегда помню об этом. То есть я пытаюсь относиться к ним с почтением, когда работаю среди обломков. Я никогда не трогаю тела… Но мне приходится собирать металл, чтобы выжить. Может, это место должно быть священной землей, но только здесь я могу работать. — Глянув на «Реведжер», она тихо повторила: — Многие погибли здесь.

— Здесь погибла Империя, — сказал Кайло. — Здесь все закончилось через год после Эндора.

Рей кивнула — она знала главные битвы эпохи Восстания. Битва за Джакку решила судьбу Империи.

— Судя по тому, что я читала и видела, тут разыгралось настоящее побоище.

— Да, — согласился он, по-прежнему глядя на поле боя. — Империи нанесли сокрушительное поражение. Но любое поражение становится уроком. Пожалуй, даже в большей мере, чем победа.

«Интересно, не может ли он быть каким-нибудь профессором?» — подумалось Рей. Он рассуждал об этих обломках с таким ученым видом.

— И в чем же заключается здешний урок? — спросила она, вновь не сдержав любопытства.

— Пока не знаю, — признался Кайло. — Но именно это я планирую выяснить. — Он повернулся и повторно осмотрел мостик. — Эти корабли не особо изменились с тех пор. Базовая компоновка все та же.

— Ага, — кивнула Рей. — Но были разные модификации со времен Старой Республики. Я видела схемы в голонете. Оригиналы заметно отличались от имперских кораблей, впрочем, Первому ордену, вероятно, эти нравятся больше.

Кайло покосился на нее.

— В нынешние времена законно такой корабль не построить, — отметил он. — Это нарушило бы все договоры о разоружении, заключенные с Новой Республикой.

Рей пожала плечами. С каких пор Первый орден волнуют законы Новой Республики? Но она, возможно, многого не знает, живя тут, на Джакку.

— В общем, мне без разницы, правда это или нет. Просто в голонете ходят слухи. Никто на самом деле ничего не знает о Первом ордене, — Рей сложила руки на груди и опустила голову. — Иногда я пытаюсь представить, какими были эти корабли, целые и с полным экипажем. Хотелось бы на это посмотреть, — она криво улыбнулась. — Даже если бы для этого пришлось вступить в Первый орден.

Затем Рей снова повернулась к иллюминатору и провела рукой по толстому транспаристилу, за которым виднелся колоссальный остов корабля.

— «Инфликтор» неплохо сохранился. После всех сражений, крушения и десятилетий в пустыне… Его строили на века.

— Как и Империю, — согласился Кайло. — Ее тоже разбили и бросили в руинах, Рей. Но прошло тридцать лет, и ее идеалы по-прежнему живы. Они вне времени.

Что-то в его голосе насторожило ее, и Рей внимательно оглядела чужака. У него было непонятное, непроницаемое выражение лица. Грусть? Или решимость? Рей не могла определить, что с ним не так.

— Ты уже насмотрелся? — поинтересовалась она, вырывая его из задумчивости.

— Да, — кивнул он.

— Ты, наверное, профессор? — не выдержала Рей на обратном пути к шахте лифта. — Ты столько всего знаешь.

— Нет. Но я люблю историю. Прошу, дамы вперед, — указав на тросы, он стал смотреть, как она прицепляет один к поясу и берется за другой.

Рей улыбнулась ему перед тем, как начать спуск. Все-таки этот странный молчаливый парень умел вызывать симпатию.

— Я тоже ее люблю.

Благополучно спустившись в ангар, они покинули мрачные обломки и направились к шаттлу. Подъем на мостик прошел легко и без происшествий, но Рей решила, что обязана предупредить неожиданного спутника:

— М-м… Такое дело, если надумаешь вернуться сюда один… будь осторожен. Среди развалин полно скрытых опасностей.

— Ты имеешь в виду провалы и ржавчину?

— Да. Полы на всех уровнях проваливаются, а еще полно нестабильного оружия. Протонные торпеды, турболазеры — все запросто взорвется без предупреждения, вытекшее топливо, газ — в жару они легко возгораются. Много чего. Есть места, куда даже мы, местные, не суемся. Там зыбучие пески, можно сгинуть вместе с кораблем. Так что, если захочешь когда-нибудь вернуться, найди меня, и я буду твоим проводником.

— С чего ты решила, что я вернусь? — прищурился Кайло.

— Ты же хотел извлечь урок из этого места? Узнать, какой во всем этом был смысл?

— Да.

— Вряд ли ты выяснил это сегодня, а значит, у тебя будет причина вернуться.

Он вздернул брови:

— Значит ли это, что для ее выяснения мне придется принести дополнительные конвертеры?

Рей кивнула:

— Я не работаю бесплатно, Кайло.

Они подошли к шаттлу, и Рей не смогла сдержать восхищения:

— Ух ты!.. Какой он красивый, Кайло. Мне нравится черная расцветка!

Когда трап опустился и Кайло ушел внутрь, Рей медленно обошла корабль, отмечая усиленную защиту и вооружение. Звездолет явно таил в себе множество агрессивных особенностей, больше напоминая военное судно, чем прогулочную яхту состоятельного гражданина. Но, справедливости ради, Рей не знала, чем занимался Кайло, возможно, у него просто была опасная работа. Рей повидала много кораблей контрабандистов со схожей защитой и оружием. Шла война, так что космос представлял собой опасное место для любого человека.

Двигатели шаттла включились, и Кайло появился на трапе — с двумя конвертерами в руках, которые и вручил ей.

— Заряд полный, Рей.

Наметанным глазом она осмотрела один из конвертеров. Совсем новенький, явно ни разу не использованный. И на обоих была знакомая штамповка с серийным номером, очень напоминавшим военную систему учета.

— Они принадлежат Первому ордену, — внезапно догадалась Рей и в упор глянула на Кайло: — Они краденые?

Проблемы с Первым орденом ей точно без надобности.

— Я не вор, Рей! — Кайло явно оскорбился. — Это конвертеры принадлежат Первому ордену. Я сам из Первого ордена.

— Ох… — Во всяком случае, ответ объяснял его увлечение Империей и боевой вид шаттла. Ну и за прошедшие годы Рей повидала немало мумифицированных трупов в характерных военных сапогах.

— Конвертеры твои, и ты вправе распоряжаться ими по своему усмотрению. Это плата за оказанные услуги.

— Ладно. Тогда спасибо, — кивнула Рей и взяла конвертеры под мышку.

Она постояла еще немного и потопала по песчаной дюне обратно к «Инфликтору». Там стоял ее спидер, и ей предстояло перезапустить его, чтобы успеть добраться до Ниимы и обменять полученную награду на пайки. Но не успела она сделать и десяти шагов, как услышала за спиной:

— Рей.

Он застыл у трапа и наблюдал за ней, скрестив на груди руки.

— Где искать тебя, если я вернусь?

— Мой дом примерно к трех милях к востоку. Его ты не пропустишь. Это единственное жилье в том направлении, между нами и заставой Ниимы. Если я не копаюсь тут, то сижу дома.

Кайло кивнул, и на его губах мелькнула все та же мальчишеская улыбка.

Рей помахала ему на прощание и заспешила к спидеру. Ей не терпелось сбыть конвертеры, ведь сегодня ее ждал настоящий сытный ужин!


	3. Chapter 3

Он вернулся на Джакку через шесть дней. Кайло повторял себе, что летит сюда лишний раз полюбоваться полем боя… Но да, главной причина, по которой он возвращался, была девушка.

Его преследовало ощущение какого-то самообмана, как бы он ни убеждал себя, что эта странная, исхудавшая мусорщица — просто хороший проводник. Во-первых, она интересовалась историей, а во-вторых, неплохо знала Джакку, что могло помочь понять прошлое этой планеты. Ну и то, как блестели ее глаза, как она широко улыбалась делало ее довольно приятным компаньоном… Правда заключалась в том, что он вернулся, чтобы вновь увидеться с ней, ведь эта девушка просто лучилась Силой. И не имела ни малейшего понятия об этом.

Когда Рей соскользнула вниз по веревке в темноте той развалюхи, в его мыслях это походило на вспышку сверхновой. Она застигла его врасплох. Ошеломила до самого сердца. Кайло вглядывался в полумраке на тонкую фигурку, закутанную в грязные лохмотья, и ему казалось, что он видит в Силе путеводную звезду. Ее внутренний свет сиял, ослепляя его мысленный взор. И когда девушка бросилась наутек, он ринулся за ней, чтобы узнать больше.

Рей была отнюдь не первым чувствительным к Силе существом, с которым он сталкивался после падения дядюшкиной Академии джедаев. Обычно он убивал таких встречных, дабы исключить саму возможность того, что однажды кто-то найдет дорогу к Скайуокеру. Но эта девушка меньше всего походила на будущего врага. Она с трудом выживала в захолустье, перебиваясь объедками, не заботясь о той или иной идеологии. Когда заходила речь об Империи или Первом ордене, Рей ни к кому не проявляла враждебности. Скорее всего, как предположил Кайло, политика не входила в число ее интересов. И это сочетание: ее незнание о своем даре, жизнь вдали от всего и то, что она не говорила ни слова против, побудили его ее пощадить. 

Почему-то казалось уместным проявить несвойственное ему милосердие к девушке со Светом, которая ради выживания копалась в металлических остовах былого имперского величия, среди смерти, разрухи и тьмы. Ибо если и было в галактике место, нуждавшееся в лучике надежды, таковым было Кладбище Кораблей в пустынном мире Джакку на окраине галактики.

Рей пробудила в нем любопытство, поэтому сегодня он сумел выделить пару часов в расписании, чтобы слетать на Джакку.

В третий раз облетев Кладбище Кораблей, пытаясь отыскать дом девушки между полем боя и торговой заставой, он вообще не увидел никаких зданий! Только остатки занесенного песком АТ-АТ, лежащего на боку. Потратив десять минут напрасно, Кайло начал терять надежду и с досадой опустил шаттл рядом с лежащим на боку ходоком.

И, о Сила, это оказалось жилище девушки! Она вышла наружу, когда он приземлился — встала, уверенно расставив ноги и воткнув посох в песок, как верный стражник перед королевским дворцом, а не мусорщица перед тридцатилетней развалюхой. Кайло улыбнулся, оценивая ее напускное достоинство — но не только поэтому. Десятилетний мальчик в нем считал, что жить в АТ-АТ — это круто. Очень круто.

— Привет, Рей! — поздоровался он, спускаясь по трапу. Сегодня она не замоталась в шарф и не надела защитные очки. Теперь, глядя на ее открытое личико, Кайло осознал, какая она юная. Рей собрала волосы в три задорных пучка на затылке — сугубо практичную прическу в детском стиле, усилившую впечатление ее молодости. Она подросток, осознал он с неловкостью. Совсем ребенок.

— Ты вернулся, — холодно объявила Рей. Она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, говорила с уверенностью. И это пришлось ему по душе. Кайло Рен привык, что люди стараются уменьшиться в его присутствии. И пусть сейчас, не видя его привычных облачений и маски, девочка попросту не знала, что нужно бояться, стоило отдать ей должное. Ее решимость очаровала его — Рей прекрасно владела собой.

Его взгляд скользнул по развалюхе АТ-АТ за ее спиной — отметил две антенки, закрепленные на «крыше», бельевую веревку и какое-то приспособление, больше всего напоминавшее влагоуловитель.

— Здесь живет твоя семья? — спросил он, гадая, как обстоит дело с Силой у прочих ее родственников. Сила имеет свойство проявляться спонтанно, но зачастую передается в роду. И если существует целый клан, имеющий такую связь с Силой, как у Рей, это представляет проблему.

— Только я, — покачала головой Рей. — Моей семьи нет.

«Нет». Должно быть, за этим скрывается грустная история, но он не стал углубляться в эту тему. Слишком рано задавать вопросы. Кайло не хотел спугнуть эту девочку, она и без того казаться настороженной.

— Ты принес конвертеры? — перешла Рей прямиком к делу.

— Разумеется.

Ее глаза радостно загорелись, и она просияла.

— Тогда что я могу тебе показать?

Кайло пожал плечами.

— Удиви меня.

Рей задумалась на миг, а затем поманила его к уже знакомому с прошлой встречи спидеру. Как и вапоратор, байк выглядел собранным на коленке. Мешанина из добытого ею металлолома, со свисавшими с боков мешками для добычи. Кайло не мог не признать, что эта девочка весьма изобретательна. Рей запрыгнула на спидер и похлопала по сиденью за своей спиной.

Кайло широко улыбнулся и, перекинув ногу через байк, взял Рей за талию. Совсем тоненькую, надо сказать. Девочка была очень худой. Она нажала на рычаг газа, и двигатель с ревом ожил.

Рей отвезла его к «Реведжеру» — самому большому из упавших здесь колоссов. Остатки корабля простирались до горизонта, являя собой впечатляющее зрелище. Ощущение масштаба этих гигантских дредноутов терялось в космосе, но здесь внушало благоговейный трепет. Одни кормовые двигатели имели высоту около двадцати этажей. Они затмевали все, что находилось поблизости.

Рей остановила, и они дружно уставились на возвышающуюся громаду.

— Это был звездный суперразрушитель типа «Экзекутор», — сказала ему Рей, и в ее тоне слышалось восхищение. — Тоже с Куата, как прочие. «Реведжер» остался последним уцелевшим суперразрушителем имперского флота. Его сбили после тяжелых боев. Внутри все перекорежено, огонь был повсюду.

Кайло был впечатлен — Рей знала эту историю, но он промолчал, позволив ей говорить.

— Это были самые настоящие космические города! Надстройка сверху вмещала тысячи людей. Все технические отсеки находились внизу. Корабли, подобные ему, это чудо инженерного искусства! Но с таким количеством живой силы и огневой мощи потеря каждого, наверное, была особенно чувствительной.

Кайло кивнул — именно так и было. И Империя всегда по-особому относилась к технологиям, будь то «Звезды Смерти» или суперразрушители. Палпатин выделял огромные ресурсы и был готов принимать серьезные риски. Многие из его начинаний окупились с лихвой, но некоторые, увы, нет.

— Мой дед командовал имперским флотом. — признался Кайло. — Он был на «Экзекуторе».

— Том самом, который был потерян при Эндоре?

— Да, — мрачно подтвердил Кайло. — Мой дед умер там.

— Прости, — тихо ответила Рей — искренне. Да, подумал Кайло, нет угрозы, что однажды эта девочка превратится в джедая. Свет был с ней, но в ней не чувствовалось задатков фанатика, как у его дяди. Учитель, старый Дарт Плэгас, давно преисполнился определенной терпимости к Свету. Если бы весь Свет был подобен Рей, Кайло бы с радостью проявлял снисходительность. Но Рей являлась исключением среди таких, поэтому прочих он убивал.

Незаметно воцарилась тишина, пока Рей смущенно не подала голос:

— Я надеялась, что ты вернешься.

— Почему же? — спросил он, следуя за ней к сильно искореженной СИДке, наполовину воткнувшейся в песок.

Рей покосилась на него, явно стесняясь.

— Я знавала многих людей, Кайло. Но у меня нет друзей. Я подумала… что ты мог бы стать мне другом.

— Значит, дело не только в конвертерах? — с кривой улыбкой спросил он.

— Ну, и это тоже, — честно призналась Рей. Она подошла и смахнула песок с краешка окна в кабине пилотов. Кайло видел, что несчастный пилот до сих пор лежал внутри — лицо закрыто шлемом, руки в перчатках. Но летная броня распалась от времени, обнажая куски мумифицированной плоти.

Рей мотнула головой в сторону мертвеца.

— Там таких много, на «Реведжере». Я отведу тебя внутрь, если хочешь посмотреть. Но потом долго снятся кошмары.

Кайло Рен повидал немало мертвых тел. И многих убил сам. Он не брезговал и не робел перед ликом смерти, как Рей. Но это естественно, ведь она — Свет. Кайло понял ее опасения и отказался от предложения

Рей двинулась вокруг разбитого СИД, осматривая повреждения.

— Я читала, что Первый орден все еще летает на таких. Это правда, что их красят в черный, чтобы не были видны в космосе?

— Да, это правда.

— И это работает?

— В ближнем бою, когда нормальное сканирование запутано и хаотично. Но черная краска — это тебе не маскировочное устройство.

Рей понимающе кивнула.

— Ага, я так и думала, что это в основном изюминка. Но твой черный шаттл точно выглядит непростым.

Да, она была снова права.

— Откуда в тебе этот маленький технарь? — полюбопытствовал Кайло. — Неужели на разборе лома наловчилась?

— По большей части, — призналась она. — Но я всегда любила механику. Когда на заставу прилетают корабли, я обычно иду поработать пару дней. Нам доверяют разбирать украденные суда на запчасти. Но иногда мы перестраиваем их, чтобы скрыть следы угона. Вытаскиваем маячки, перепрошиваем компьютер, чтобы нельзя было идентифицировать, а потом перекрашиваем весь корабль. Тут есть типы, кто подделывает документы. Большинство покупателей и понятия не имеют, что берут краденое.

Рей задумчиво пожала плечами.

— Время от времени сюда наведываются контрабандисты, чтобы залечь на дно. Им надо замаскировать корабли, чтобы сбить с толку копов из Ядра. Мне тоже доводилось помогать таким.

Кайло не впечатлили подобные откровения.

— Значит, ты работаешь на разборке краденого? — презрительно бросил он. — В таком случае и на торговцев спайсом?

От Рей не укрылся его тон.

— Эй, мне нечего есть! Я не угоняю корабли, не торгую наркотиками и не задаю лишних вопросов!

По мнению Кайло, такая позиция лишь на шаг отделяла от реального преступления. Он никогда не терпел сомнительных сделок — такие вещи слишком сильно напоминали ему о Хане Соло.

— То есть ты занимаешься укрывательством преступлений?

Рей помолчала.

— Да, наверное. Может быть. Я разочаровала тебя, Кайло? — дернула она плечом, но, к чести своей, выглядела смущенной. — Послушай, тут у нас правда мало возможностей. Никто не ведет дела честно. Я работаю, когда подворачивается что-то, а остальное время провожу здесь, — она посмотрела на обломки и покосилась на него. В ее словах проскользнуло раздражение: — Впрочем, иногда мне везет, и сюда прилетает богатый парень из Первого ордена на своем шикарном шаттле, вот он платит мне конвертерами! А в остальном мне выбирать не приходится, чтобы не умереть от голода. Ты когда-нибудь голодал, Кайло? Угрызения совести быстро теряешь, когда сводит желудок.

В этом она права, вынужден был признать Кайло. Была разница между Ханом Соло, с азартом вписывающегося в любое темное дельце, и этой девушкой, делающей необходимое, чтобы выжить.

— Нет, — вынужден был он признать. — Никогда.

— Ну, может, тогда ты попросишь своих друзей из Первого ордена прилететь сюда и навести порядок на Джакку? Конечно, я знаю, что они не прилетят, но мне хотелось бы, — вздохнула Рей. — Местным пескам не помешает немного закона и порядка. И с Первым орденом приходят рабочие места. Военные заводы и все такое. Там, где платят настоящие кредиты.

Кайло видел безысходность в ее взгляде. Она прекрасно понимала, как и он, что Первому ордену не до Джаккуанского захолустья.

— Пустынные миры трудно развивать, — объяснил он очевидное. — Здесь нет природных ресурсов, всю приходится завозить. К тому же вы далеко от любых крупных гипермагистралей, а это не способствует коммерции. Здесь нет никакой экономической или стратегической выгоды, Рей.

— Да, я знаю, — она пнула ботинком песок. — На Джакку приходят только те, кому надо спрятаться. А в здравом уме сюда никто не сунется.

Ему нечего было ответить, кроме как то, что жизнь несправедлива. Но этой тощей девочке-мусорщике не требовалось об этом говорить. Разглядывая ее, Кайло по-прежнему задавался вопросом: как она вообще здесь очутилась, кто она?.. Все казалось таким бессмысленным.

Рей перевела взгляд на горизонт и прищурилась, а затем взяла пригоршню песка и подбросила ее в воздух. Резкий порыв ветра тут же рассеял его. И это отчего-то заставило ее нервничать.

Что-то не так, почувствовал он.

— Ладно, давай-то возвращаться к байку, — коротко сказала Рей с заметным напряжением. — Должно быть, надвигается песчаная буря. Снаружи находиться небезопасно. Особенно здесь.

К тому времени, десятью минутами позже, как они добрались до жилища Рей, Кайло явственно почувствовал перемену в воздухе и в ветре. Рей припарковала свой спидербайк и поспешила накрыть его брезентом. И действительно, на горизонте с запада клубилось темное облако, похожее на смерч. С минуту они оба следили за происходящим.

— Иногда они рассеиваются, прежде чем успевают добраться так далеко, — объяснила Рей. — Бури приходят без предупреждения. Но они тоже быстро исчезают. — Она посмотрела на него. — Кайло, если ты собираешь улетать, надо взлетать сейчас. Буря поднимет сильный ветер, взлеты с посадками будут опасны. Тебе придется либо поторопиться, либо переждать ее.

Ясно было, что с песчаными бурями шутки плохи. Сила передала Кайло, насколько напряжена это девочка, явно держась на чистом упрямстве — ей было страшно, хоть она и прятала это за внешним спокойствием… Возможно, дело было в ее юности, но Кайло внезапно понял, что испытывает странную тягу защитить ее. Наверное, Рей ужасно одиноко тут, раз она так жаждала найти друга даже в залетном туристе вроде него.

— Буря не повредит шаттл? — уточнил он, не желая надолго застрять на Джакку.

— Не механике. Но песчаный ветер может подпортить твой шикарный лак на краске.

Это он как-нибудь переживет.

— Тогда я останусь, Рей. Никогда еще не был в песчаной буре.

На мгновение она задержала взгляд на нем, похоже, не оценив его беспокойства. В ее глазах мелькнула обида.

— Я могу постоять за себя, Кайло. Нет необходимости переживать за меня.

Он пожал плечами.

— Зато я смогу вычеркнуть песчаную бурю из списка того, что мне стоит увидеть, — ответил он с улыбкой.

Рей еще раз внимательно его оглядела.

— Ладно, — постановила она. — Тогда заходи. Давай выпьем немного воды.

Кайло никогда не был внутри ходока, но понимал, что интерьер жилища Рей далек от его первоначального вида. Все вокруг был добытым на корабельной помойке или самодельным, как и спидербайк. От гамака, аккуратно сплетенного из кусочков ткани, до стола и стульев, поднятых из недр какого-то разрушителя. Тут были и более замысловатые вещи: самодельная кукла в форме пилота повстанцев, старая консоль летного симулятора и куча деталей от компьютеров и коммуникаторов, над которыми Рей, похоже, усердно трудилась. У Кайло возникло множество вопросов, но ничто не привлекло его внимание так, как следы на стене. Тысячи процарапанных черточек выстроились рядами. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Рей, поймав его взгляд, мгновенно густо покраснела. Она отвернулась. И Кайло не стал спрашивать. Просто добавил отметки на стене в мысленный список вещей, которыми эта девочка его заинтересовала.

Рей порылась в передней части ходока и принесла две кружки воды.

— Твое здоровье, — произнесла и выпила воду из своей кружки один громким глотком. Кайло ухмыльнулся и последовал ее примеру. Рей не жеманничала, и это казалось чем-то свежим по сравнению с навязчивым кокетством молодых женщин-офицеров, с которыми он имел дело.

Она действительно очень привлекательна, размышлял он, разглядывая ее профиль. У Рей были изящные, ровные черты лица. Красивый изгиб бровей гармонировал с ее полными губами. У нее отсутствовали украшения на грязных лохмотьях, волосы были туго собраны в узелки… Так непохоже на тех женщин, которых он знал. Рей была совсем не такой, как его надушенная мать-принцесса или накрашенные шлюхи с Корусанта, с которыми он развлекался по выходным со своими рыцарями. Эта девушка была благородной пустынной дикаркой с поразительным самообладанием и чувством внутреннего достоинства. Несмотря на грязь и прилипший песок, все в Рей влекло его все больше с каждой новой встречей. Ее невинное очарование обезоруживало. Она вообще не заигрывала с ним. Не флиртовала. И все же… его неумолимо тянуло к этой загадочной, нежданно встреченной мусорщице.

— Ты голоден? — спросила Рей, явно стараясь проявить положенное гостеприимство. Но нет, Кайло отказался от предложения, поскольку ни за что в жизни не стал бы отнимать хоть малую долю пищи у этой нищей девочки. Он не слепой, видел, что у нее каждая крошка на счету. И она чуть-чуть расслабилась, когда услышала отказ.

— Оставайся здесь, а я посмотрю, что там, — велела ему Рей и исчезла в отверстии в брюхе ходока, служившем «дому» входом. — Все в порядке, — раздался ее голос снаружи. — Она рассеялась. Опасности нет.

Рей нырнула обратно, но не прошло и минуты, как раздался звук приближающегося лендспидера. Рей снова полезла выглянуть, в чем дело, а затем оглянулась на Кайло и скорчила гримаску.

— Опять тот дед из Церкви Силы. Он хочет как лучше, но совершенно не понимает намеков. Сейчас я с ними разберусь, ты сиди пока тут.

«Церкви Силы»?.. Кайло не понравилось, как это звучало. Кто же знал, что эти поехавшие крышей все еще прячутся по углам. Но хорошо, что они выбрали своим пристанищем Западные Рубежи. Кайло мысленно отметил этот факт на будущее. Он поднялся на ноги, но Рей бросила на него недовольный взгляд.

— Не выходи, Кайло. Если они увидят кого-то новенького, то будут трепаться о своей Силе, пока не охрипнут.

— Рей?.. — спросил монотонный женский голос. — Рей, ты здесь? Мы увидели бурю и забеспокоились…

— Я здесь! Все в порядке! — Рей выскочила из ходока. В ее руке был посох, и она держалась с тем же достоинством почетного стражника, с каким встретила его сегодня утром. Бравады ей было не занимать, но он уже знал, что это не она настоящая. Рей была дружелюбной… и всем существом стремилась понравиться.

Кайло привстал, из своему убежища оглядывая женщину средних лет и сопровождавшего ее высокого седого мужчину с бородой. Последний казался знакомым, и это пробудило старые воспоминания. Кайло определенно знал его. Точнее, знал, когда тот был моложе.

— Вам не стоит вечно переживать за меня, — сообщила Рей посетителям. Ей нравилось быть независимой. И она гордилась этим.

Однако посетители не поняли или не захотели услышать ее слова.

— Рей, — вновь донесся женский голос. — Мы беспокоимся за тебя. Здесь небезопасно оставаться в одиночестве.

— Вы правы. Небезопасно. Но я все еще жива, — отозвалась Рей, и ее нелюбезный тон красноречиво говорил Кайло, что этот разговор происходит не впервые.

— Мы принесли тебе гидратационные таблетки, Рей. Просто выслушай нас, и ты их получишь. Все, о чем мы просим, — чтобы ты выслушала.

— Спасибо, но нет. В прошлый раз вы уже рассказывали мне о Люке Скайуокере, забыла? Я уже наизусть помню историю о вашем пророке. Надеюсь, ты права, и он вернется однажды. Но, прости, восторгаться я не буду.

Кайло очнулся при упоминании имени Скайуокера. Чужая беседа становилась интересной.

— Рей, — продолжила настойчивая женщина, — мы откроем тебе пути Силы. Мы станем семьей, которую ты так ищешь…

— Моя настоящая семья вернется! — холодно отрезала Рей. — Вот увидишь. Они прилетят за мной.

— Мы думаем, что у тебя есть Сила. Если так, то это великий дар, — нараспев произнес старик тем же медленным речитативом, какой Кайло запомнил много лет назад. Лицемерный, как и прежде.

Лихорадочные мысли сменяли одна другую. Кайло гадал, как именно Сан Текка разузнал, что Рей — Одаренная. Несмотря на его глубокий интерес к знаниям о Силе, в самом старике ее не было ни толики. Равно как в женщине, его спутнице, чувствовал Кайло. Они были простыми подражателями.

— Ты рискуешь своей жизнью и впустую тратишь свой дар, — вновь заговорила женщина.

— Может быть, — согласилась Рей и с твердостью добавила: — Но это мое решение.

— Мы заедем в следующий раз, когда будем в Нииме, — отступил старик. — Рей, если когда-нибудь понадобится наша помощь, ты знаешь, где нас найти.

— Ага. Договорились, — ответила Рей. Как только посетители уехали, она поспешила обратно в АТ-АТ. — Этот дед руководит общиной культа Силы в деревеньке неподалеку. Обычно они держатся особняком, но почему-то решили донимать именно меня, — Рей с досадой качнула головой. — Наверное, думают, раз я одна, то легкая добыча для их проповедей. Но мне не нужна помощь. — Она отвернулась и пробормотала: — Вообще ничья не нужна.

И это была ложь, потому что Рей явно требовалась чья-то поддержка. Или хотя бы тот, кому можно излить душу. Кайло решить раскрыть карты. Отчасти.

— Это Лор Сан Текка. Я знал его много лет назад. Он был другом моей семьи.

— Правда? Да уж, Галактика точно тесное местечко!.. В его деревне время от времени принимают вдов и сирот. Меня они тоже пытаются забрать к себе.

Кайло оглядел убогое прибежище Рей.

— И ты не испытывала искушения согласиться? — удивился он вслух.

— Нет. Мне не нравятся религиозные общины. Может, Сила и существует… Но я не уверена.

Кайло предпочел ненадолго отложить этот вопрос — ответ Рей его заинтриговал.

— Что ты имела в виду, когда говорила, что семья вернется?

Она отвернулась.

— Моя семья оставила меня здесь, когда я была маленькой.

— Когда? — спросил он.

— Думаю, мне было четыре или пять.

Его глаза расширились. Кто же бросает ребенка в таком возрасте на произвол судьбы? Поразительно, что она все еще жива.

— Почему? — спросил Кайло.

— Не знаю, — отвела взгляд Рей. — Я уверена, у них была веская причина.

Но Кайло не был в этом так уверен. Разрозненные кусочки стали собираться воедино, объясняя загадку этой одинокой мусорщицы, живущей в АТ-АТ.

— Но кто тебя вырастил?

— Я работала на Ункара Платта до двенадцати. Ему нужен был ребенок, чтобы пролезать в щели и узкие полости для ремонта. Когда я выросла и стала слишком большой, от меня больше не было проку. Тогда я стала работать сама и собирать металл.

Неужели Рей жила одна с двенадцати лет? Кайло нахмурился.

— Кто такой этот Платт?

— Это кролут, он заправляет обменной лавкой на местной заставе. Не слишком приятный мужик, Кайло. Он здешняя шишка и обманывает людей. Не удивлюсь, если рано или поздно кто-нибудь его прикончит.

Кайло начал понимать, почему Рей так по-философски относилась к преступникам. Она росла среди них. На Джакку царило то же беззаконие, как во всех прочих частях Кольца.

— Этот Платт, он хорошо к тебе относился? — решил уточнить Кайло.

Рей с унылой покорностью судьбе покачала головой.

— Хорошо? Нет. Но я жива. Сейчас я держусь от него подальше. Когда я подросла, мне не понравилось, как он стал на меня смотрел.

— Почему ты считаешь, что твоя семья вернется? — Кайло постарался задать этот вопрос как можно мягче. Но даже он слышал скептицизм в собственном тоне.

— Я не знаю, почему я так считаю! — бросилась защищаться Рей. — Просто знаю. Ну, ладно, даже если нет, то переселяться к Церкви не выход! — Она вздохнула. — Мне приходилось выслушивать их речи о джедаях. Они красиво говорят о счастье, доброте — о любви… Но подо всем этим у них сидит Новая Республика. Кайло, я знаю, что ты из Первого ордена, но мне ни холодно, ни жарко от всей этой политики и идеологии. Война от нас далеко… На мою жизнь она не влияет. Я просто пытаюсь выжить, — Рей опустила голову, и в первый раз Кайло увидел ее по-настоящему загнанной. — На Джакку нет смысла иметь свое мнение. То, во что я верю, не имеет никакого значения. Как и люди вроде меня, Кайло.

Парадоксальная ирония ее слов тот заставила его возмутиться. У этой девушки была Сила! И непросто, а мощная, яркая связь с ней! Она была одной из немногих, кто действительно имел значение для Галактики! Рей с Джакку обладала тем потенциалом, который давал возможность влиять на чужие судьбы… Или Рей ему просто нравилась, а он был предвзят... И тогда Кайло принял импульсивное решение. Он сказал ей правду:

— Старик прав в одном. У тебя есть Сила.

Рей покосилась на него.

— Ты тоже увлекаешься этим шарлатанством?

— Да, — ответил он с улыбкой. — Ведь Сила есть и у меня.

Теперь Рей нахмурилась сильнее — она явно рассердилась.

— Нет никакой мистической энергии, которая управляет судьбой! Я сама хозяйка своей судьбы! Я, а не какая-то там всемогущая Сила!

Кайло был знаком с этой точкой зрения. В нынешние времена такие представления встречались нередко, особенно теперь, в отсутствие джедаев, когда Первый орден тратил огромные силы и средства, чтобы очернить беглеца Люка Скайуокера.

— Рей, Сила действует не так, — терпеливо начал объяснять Кайло. — Она влияет на твои поступки, но, помимо этого, подчиняется твоим приказам.

Она дернула плечом.

— Меня на это не купишь, Кайло. Где была твоя Сила, когда в тринадцать я умирала с голоду? Где? А когда я заболела два года назад? И почему Сила не отправила мою семью обратно ко мне? Или не послала мне друга? Где была Сила, когда мне так требовалась помощь?.. Не Сила причина, по которой я выжила. Главная причина — во мне.

— Рей, Сила не делает жизнь более легкой или менее опасной. Как правило, все обстоит совсем наоборот, — кому, как не Кайло, было знать об этом.

— Ну уж нет, спасибо, — вздохнула Рей. — Мне и так забот хватает.

Это он тоже знал.

— Почему ты не улетишь с Джакку?

— Я жду семью, не слышал, что ли? Да и где я найду деньги на билет отсюда? Куда мне лететь? — Тень пробежала по ее лицу — несмотря на глубокую убежденность, Рей, очевидно, сомневалась в своем выборе. — Слушай, моя жизнь здесь не сказка. Но я справляюсь. Все нормально… пока. И это только пока они не вернутся! А потом мы уедем вместе и отправимся на какую-нибудь мирную планету, где хорошая жизнь…

— Рей, — мягко произнес он. — Ты узнаешь членов своей семьи, если они покажутся здесь?

Он чувствовал, что задел ее за больное. Рей в очередной раз отвернулась.

— Уверена. И они меня узнают. Как иначе-то?

— Да. Конечно, — согласился он, в основном чтобы ее подбодрить. Если Рей так необходима эта хлипкая надежда, он не собирался ее подрывать. — Что ж, если буря миновала, мне, наверное, пора.

— Тогда пошли, — Рей проводила его до шаттла, и Кайло, запустив двигатели для разогрева, вынес ей два новеньких конвертера.

— Полностью заряженные, — добавил Кайло с улыбкой.

— Вообще-то я мало что тебе сегодня показала, — тихо произнесла Рей. — Не думаю, что я их заслужила.

Ее честное признание отмело малейшие сомнение в том, что она преступница не по воле обстоятельств.

— Возьми их, — настоял он. — Ты спасла меня от песчаной бури. Это чего-то да стоит.

— Я бы все равно это сделала, — призналась она, и Кайло ей поверил. Вдруг Рей нахмурилась, словно хотела сказать что-то еще.

— В чем дело, Рей?

— Сила. Джедайские волшебники и злые ситхи, Светлая сторона и Темная… Все эти сказки, которые рассказывают церковники Сила… Это правда? Они правда, Кайло?

— Правда, — торжественно подтвердил он. — Все они.

Она кивнула.

— Я так и думала, что ты это скажешь.

— Обратись к своим чувствам, Рей, — посоветовал он. — Ты сама знаешь, что есть правда. Форсъюзеры всегда это чувствуют.

Сдвинув брови, она встала с таким видом, будто вот-вот заплачет.

— Кайло, я здесь из-за Силы?

— Все мы где-то по ее воле, — изрек он, поневоле с неудовольствием напомнив сам себе дядюшку.

— Я не это имела в виду. Из-за нее я здесь? Поэтому семья меня бросила? Потому что у меня Сила. Иметь Силу опасно, — глаза Рей заблестели от слез. — Это правда, да? Семья отказалась от меня, потому что они поняли, что у меня есть Сила.

Кайло смотрел на нее. Он вспомнил ее слова про то, что никто не летит на Джакку по доброй воле. Только чтобы прятаться. Озарение вспыхнуло в нем сквозь Силу, и он неожиданно осознал, что Рей права. Ее бросили здесь потому, что узнали про Силу в ее крови.

Нет, не бросили. Ее спрятали.

Он подумал о старом Сан Текке, и о том, как он постоянно наведывался к Рей. Если Сан Текка замешан в этом, то его закадычный приятель Люк Скайуокер, вполне вероятно, тоже. Прошло столько месяцев со времени последней зацепки насчет местонахождения пройдохи джедая… За этой Церковью Силы стоило последить. И за Рей тоже. Он сделал мысленную пометку приказать разведке заслать агентов в близлежащую деревню и местную торговую заставу.

— Сегодня нам придется закончить раньше. Но я намерен вернуться сюда, Рей, — добавил он, неосознанно потянувшись к ее лицу, чтобы смахнуть блеснувшую слезинку.

Рей вздрогнула, очнувшись, и принялась яростно тереть глаза.

— Я не плакса! — процедила она, и у него не было повода ей не верить. Когда она подняла голову, то уже немного взяла себя в руки. — Я буду здесь, Кайло. Я всегда здесь. Ты знаешь, где меня найти.


	4. Chapter 4

Рей загружала байк инструментами, когда услышала гул ионных двигателей. Прикрыв глаза от утреннего солнца, она различила знакомый черный шаттл Кайло в небе. Корабль мягко опустился на поверхность, и Рей встала, воткнув посох в песок, и улыбнулась, когда пилот сошел с трапа.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — объявила Рей. — Я еду к обломкам. Ункару нужны два сервопривода для отсечных дверей. Клиент ждать не хочет, поэтому Платт хорошо за них заплатит. Можешь поехать со мной, если хочешь.

— Звучит неплохо, — рассудил Кайло, и на ее спидербайке они вновь взяли курс к «Реведжеру».

На этот раз Рей повела Кайло внутрь.

— Когда надо найти базовые компоненты, лучше этой развалины ничего не сыскать, — рассказывала она, пробираясь одной ей ведомой тропкой по темным переходам корабля. — «Реведжер» такой огромный, что, несмотря на повреждения, всегда одарит чем-нибудь полезным.

Два их фонарика освещали путь — внутри бывшего разрушителя было мрачно и тихо, царила странная тишина… «Реведжер» упал со всем экипажем в разгар сражения, и останки — скелеты и мумифицированные тела — валялись повсюду. Кайло едва не споткнулся о такие раза три.

— Мы почти миновали зону пожара. Дальше можно добыть много чего сносного, — добавила Рей и действительно почти сразу наткнулась на то, что искала. Пока она рылась в сумке с инструментами, собираясь приступить к работе, Кайло подсвечивал ей, держа оба фонарика.

Начав разбирать дверной косяк, Рей снова завела разговор — у нее тоже было много вопросов:

— Так ты… Ты вообще часто шляешься по полям старых битв? — Ее удивляло, что Кайло возвращался сюда снова и снова — и радовало немного, если честно. — У тебя такое хобби?

— Мне довелось побывать в паре знаковых мест, — признался Кайло.

— Правда? И где же?

— На Эндоре. Скарифе. Хоте. В таких местах, как это, — добавил он. — Мустафар тоже считается, полагаю.

Она подняла голову:

— Мустафар? Тот самый, из времен Войны Клонов?

— Да.

— Хм. Я мало слышала о той битве. И вообще о той войне, — заметила Рей, раздосадованная собственной нехваткой знаний. Она понимала, что отнюдь не глупа, но образования у нее не было, и в этом крылась вся суть. — Воевать всей галактикой из-за налогов на торговые пути глупо, — проворчала она. — Да так, что лет десять разгребали.

— На самом деле проблема заключалась в том, что законы о налогах принимались односторонние, — попытался объяснить Кайло. — Даже в те времена у сепаратистских миров, далеких от Ядра, не было нормального представительства и, следовательно, влияния в Сенате. Ядру было выгодно эксплуатировать дешевую рабочую силу и их ресурсы. Как сейчас.

Да, подумала Рей, в этом заключался основной конфликт имущих и неимущих, который терзал галактику на протяжении многих поколений. Богатые против бедных. Из-за этого кризиса Старую Республику раскололо надвое, и вот уже два поколения прошло, а они не приблизились к решению проблемы. Сначала сепаратисты, а теперь Первый орден развязывали войну, выступая от имени систем Кольца.

— Налоги в одностороннем порядке, — тихо повторила Рей. — Звучит очень по-орденски.

— Я из Первого ордена, — напомнил ей Кайло.

Она со всей силы дернула дверной механизм. Кайло шагнул, собираясь помочь, но Рей отмахнулась — и без него справится. В конце концов, она тут мусорщица, и это ее профиль. Пусть лучше свои фонарики держит.

— Ты всегда увлекался историей? — полюбопытствовала она, взяв паузу, чтобы передохнуть между рывками.

— Да, с тех пор, как был маленьким мальчиком. Почти десять лет жизни я был одержим Войной Клонов. Я знаю о ней все. О расстановке сил, сражениях, оружии. Обо всем.

— И теперь ты одержим годами Восстания? — уточнила она, глянув на него. — Поэтому ты все время возвращаешься сюда?

— Восстание — это другое. Здесь личное.

Ах да. Рей позабыла, что его дед умер при Эндоре.

— Моя семья в значительной степени несет ответственность за Восстание против Империи, — вдруг произнес Кайло с горечью в голосе.

Рей смутилась — он вроде как упоминал, что его дед служил в имперском флоте.

— Кто-то из твоих родных воевал здесь, на Джакку?

— Только отец. Мать — нет. В тот год она только родила меня.

— То есть, — мысленно подсчитала Рей, — тебе около тридцати, да?

— Верно. В следующем месяце исполнится тридцать.

— Выходит, ты ровесник всей нашей разрухи? — задумчиво продолжила она.

— Да. А тебе сколько лет?

— Девятнадцать. Кажется. Может, двадцать. Все слишком неясно на самом деле, — Собственно, как во всем ее прошлом. Рей наконец-то удалось извлечь сервоприводы, и она подняла их к свету, чтобы получше разглядеть.

Кайло пристально наблюдал за ней.

— Ты выглядишь моложе девятнадцати, Рей, но ведешь себя как взрослая.

Она бросила на него взгляд исподлобья:

— На Джакку сложно остаться беззаботным, Кайло. Тут быстро вырастаешь.

— Я хотел сделать тебе комплимент, — мягко посетовал он.

— А, — Рей смутилась — никто никогда не делал ей комплиментов. И она предпочла все-таки сменить неловкую тему: — Похоже, штуки неплохие, — подытожила она. — Пошли отсюда.

— Что ты думаешь об Империи? — внезапно спросил Кайло на обратном пути.

Рей вновь предпочла отговорки:

— Об Империи я много читала в голонете. В школу я не ходила. Здесь школ нет, Кайло. Но я не безграмотная, — добавила она таким ровным голосом, каким только могла, но чувствовала, что щеки вспыхнули от стыда. Пожалуй, из всех невзгод Джакку об отсутствии образования она сожалела сильнее всего.

Кайло пожал плечами, словно не удивившись. Или ему было все равно.

— Мне неинтересно, что пишут историки в учебниках. Я хочу знать, что думаешь ты, Рей.

Она помолчала.

— Ну… как все остальное, ее создание напоминает реакцию на злоупотребления властью. Старая Республика была разобщена, увязла в попытках со всеми договориться, а Империя правила железной рукой. Слишком суровая к инакомыслию. Слишком часто предпочитала силу вместо слов.

— А как насчет Новой Республики?

— Они умеют красиво говорить, не правда ли? Но здесь мы не видим результатов их реформ и прогресса. Может, живи я в Ядре, думала бы по-другому, — Рей шмыгнула носом и изрекла житейскую мудрость, знакомую каждому жителю Кольца: — Что Новая Республика, что Старая, их интересуют только миры Ядра.

Кайло улыбнулся:

— Ты говоришь, как одна из нас, Рей.

— Нет, я не за Первый орден. Я ни к кому не примыкаю, Кайло. У меня есть свое мнение, как у всех остальных, но кумиры мне не нужны. Не пойми меня неправильно, но моя жизнь волнует меня сильнее, чем судьбы галактики. Мне не до идеализма. И я не люблю войну. — Она остановилась и указала на очередные кости под ногами. — Посмотри, Кайло. Вокруг нас. Все, что тут есть, это последствия войны. Я не большой поклонник войны как решения проблем. А Первому ордену, видимо, она по душе.

Они вышли наружу, и Рей повернулась к нему.

— Мне нужно доставить эти приводы Платту, пока меня кто-нибудь не опередил. Он, конечно, всем раструбил о поручении, так что надо поспешить. Если хочешь, можешь снова поехать со мной. Правда, в Нииме не на что особо смотреть. Но это наша местная цивилизация.

Кайло улыбнулся той самой мальчишеской улыбкой, которая ей так нравилась.

— Как я могу отказать с такими-то рекомендациями?

— Хорошо, — заключила Рей, запрыгивая на спидер. — Тогда поехали.

Застава Ниима была неприятным, удручающим местом, даже для привычной к нему Рей. Тридцать лет назад некий меркантильный хатт обосновался здесь, открыв точку по сбыту металла, оставшегося от битвы, а потом хатт исчез, но его бизнес сохранился. Дела вершились на небольшой площади под тентом, где ежедневно появлялись палатки странствующих торговцев.

Припарковав байк, Рей многозначительно оглянулась за плечо.

— Накинь капюшон и держишь со мной рядом. Будь начеку. Тут бывает немного опасно.

Ее ответ вроде бы развеселил Кайло, но он промолчал. Должно быть, для такого туриста все это выглядело как экстремальное приключение.

Рей выпутала из сетки два сервопривода и вместе с Кайло направилась к лавке Ункара Платта.

— Платт заправляет тут местным рынком. Все добытое проходит через него. Так он убеждается, что со всего получает свою долю. — Она бросила на спутника мрачный взгляд. — Он вор и мошенник, Кайло. Но он определяет, кто ест, а кто нет. У него тут вся власть. Спорить с ним бессмысленно.

— Я понимаю, что такое власть, — похвастался Кайло.

Она устало посмотрела на него:

— Но не так, не понимаешь. Не лезь, я буду говорить сама.

Они явились рано, поэтому очередь была небольшой. Всего шесть мусорщиков перед ними, и Рей с облегчением отметила, что ни у кого впереди нет отсечных сервоприводов. Кайло же замер как вкопанный, уставившись на старый кореллианский грузовик, который Платт временами подряжал ее ремонтировать.

— Неужто это YT-1300? — Кайло слегка толкнул ее локтем.

— Ага, корыто ржавое, — вздохнула Рей. — Барахло. Только на запчасти и годно.

— Рей… — Калла, одна из старух, занимавшихся чисткой деталей для продажи, окликнула ее. Женщина подошла и наклонилась украдкой, чтобы ее не слышал никто, кроме Рей и Кайло. — Прошлой ночью приходили работорговцы. Будь осторожна, — она многозначительно указала взглядом на группу из пяти мужчин, держащихся неподалеку от лавки Платта. Явно какие-то чужаки. И они откровенно разглядывали толпу. Да-а, похоже, это вправду были работорговцы.

Совет был нелишним.

— Спасибо, Калла, — шепотом поблагодарила ее Рей. — Я в долгу перед тобой. Заходи ко мне, когда тебе понадобится вода, — и она без лишних слов пихнула сервоприводы в руки Кайло. — Подержи, — велела она и сняла со спины посох, так как хотела иметь в руках оружие, когда рядом ошиваются такие типы. — Не хочу идти в жены какому-нибудь хатту. Если не хуже.

К тому времени, как подошла очередь Рей, Платт уже отшил троих не угодивших ему сбытчиков, отправив их восвояси. Кайло опустил сервоприводы на прилавок, а Рей вступила в диалог:

— Состояние отличное, достала их из разрушителя. Они проработают еще много лет.

Платт со скучающим видом оглядел детали:

— Ну-ну, за хлам, что ты сегодня притащила, я готов дать… один паек.

— Один паек за каждый, — уточнила Рей, ведь таков был уговор.

— Один за два, — поправил ее Платт своим протяжным баритоном.

Рей покачала головой.

— Мы вчера договорились, — твердо напомнила она. — Один паек за одну деталь.

— А сегодня они стоят по полпайка штука, девчонка, — скучающе отмахнулся кролут. — Продавай или пошла прочь.

Рей вздохнула.

— По рукам, — барахольщик забрал сервоприводы и небрежно швырнул Рей паек, тут же переходя к следующему сбытчику.

Они с Кайло отошли, и Рей спрятала драгоценный заработок в сумку.

— Терпеть не могу старого плута… — и вздохнула. — Нам пора убираться отсюда, Кайло.

— Погоди немного, — тихо произнес он. — Сейчас я проясню кое-что для этого урода.

Рей выпучила глаза — эй, вражда с Платтом ей точно не требовалась!

— Нет, Кайло! — прошипела она. — Оставь!.. Пошли! — Но он не слушал.

В этот момент к лавке с товаром подошла Калла.

— То, что она тебе сегодня принесла, стоит десять пайков, — произнес он странным голосом, и Рей чуть с ума сошла от того, что он творил!

Но Ункар Платт отреагировал невероятным образом!

— То, что ты мне сегодня принесла, стоит десять пайков, — монотонно повторил он за Кайло, и это была полная чушь, так как горстка примитивных очищенных запчастей для обшивки у Каллы тянула от силы на полпайка!

Рей уже собралась спросить, что происходит, как ненароком оглянулась, чтобы проверить спидер — и, надо же, увидела тех самых чужаков, подозрительно изучающих ее транспорт. Ну отлично! Как раз этого ей не хватало для полного счастья! Рей никогда не искала неприятностей, но и не собиралась позволять каким-то типам угонять ее единственное средство передвижения. Перехватив посох, Рей подошла к ним, разумно держа дистанцию.

— Отошли от байка! Он мой! — резко воскликнула она самым угрожающим тоном.

Чужаки обернулись и смерили ее презрительными взглядами:

— Он наш, если мы захотим, девочка.

Один из них перекинул ногу через байк и начал щелкать переключателями, подтверждая их вполне ясные намерения. Рей бросилась вперед, размахнувшись, сбила вора с сиденья, и он грохнулся на песок.

— Слышь! — тут же вмешался его приятель, и разыгралась драка.

Их кулаки были не ровня ее посоху. Работорговец не сумел подойти близко и полетел на землю вслед за дружком.

Удовлетворенно восстанавливая дыхание, Рей опустила оружие, и это стало главной ошибкой, потому что трое подоспевших товарищей ринулись в бой за своих. Три на одного — это лишило ее посох преимущества, и ей зарядили по лицу. Рей оглушило на мгновение, и эта краткая заминка дала противникам возможность выбить посох из ее рук.

— Молоденькая. Держу пари, если ее хорошенько отмыть, она вполне ничего, — отметил один, обходя ее и не пытаясь добить. Похоже, таков был их план с самого начала, осознала Рей. Вероятно, они увидели, как она подъезжала на байке… Какая же она идиотка, так по-детски повестись…

Но она была Рей с Джакку, а значит, умела бороться за жизнь. Она не собиралась драться честно и сдаваться работорговцам. Она брыкалась, пиналась, кусалась и плевалась — а славный люд Ниимы наблюдал за этим с деланым интересом. На Джакку никто не вмешивался в чужие дела. И никто не собирался помогать одной маленькой, попавшей в беду мусорщице.

…Никто, кроме высокого мужчины в черном плаще, который увлекался историей.

Рей слишком увязла в борьбе, не заметив, как Кайло приблизился к месту потасовки, но ясно и четко услышала его громкий голос:

— Отпустите ее, и никто не умрет.

А затем воздух прорезал странный звук. Электрический щелчок, потом еще один и шипение, сменившееся низким гулом.

И тогда, впервые, толпа зевак отреагировала, разбежавшись прочь.

Двое из трех нападавших открыли по Кайло пальбу, но каким-то чудом один за другим повалились на песок с глухим стуком. Третий бросил Рей и пустился наутек. Но вдруг застыл в воздухе на полушаге.

Рей обернулась, не понимая, что творится — и увидела Кайло. В его правой руке был красный световой меч, а левая была высоко поднята и сжата в кулак. С совершенно невозмутимым видом ее турист прошел мимо, приближаясь к чужаку, пытавшемуся убежать. И одним махом снес ему голову. Башка, как куль, упала с плеч и прокатилась по песку рядом с ботинком Рей.

— О! — только и смогла выдавить она.

Чужак, которого она сбила с байка, зашевелился на песке. Кайло оглянулся и просто пронзил его грудь мечом. И посмотрел на Рей.

— Мы здесь закончили?

— Ага… — еле слышно отозвалась она. — Ага, мы все…

— Тогда поехали.

Рей кивнула, не сводя глаз с искрящегося меча в его руке. Кайло выключил его, и она, как во сне, подобрала посох и запрыгнула на байк, а ее спутник уселся позади. Огласив ревом движка окрестности, они покинули всполошенную заставу. Через несколько минут показался родной АТ-АТ, и Рей судорожно задышала, еще не отойдя от драки и адреналина. Байк остановился, и она слетела на песок, инстинктивно пятясь от Кайло с посохом наготове.

Кайло, похоже, был задет ее реакцией.

— Не бойся, — выдохнул он, глядя ей в глаза. — Тебе никогда не нужно бояться меня, Рей.

Но Рей боялась. Окинув Кайло долгим внимательным взглядом, она сложила очевидные факты воедино, и тут ее глаза наткнулись на рукоять у него на поясе, ту самую, которую она по глупости приняла за какой-то инструмент.

— Не бойся, — повторил Кайло.

Его спокойный голос отчего-то успокаивал. Рей кивнула. И, выронив посох на песок, подбоченилась.

— Значит, ты не Кайло из Первого ордена… Ты тот самый Кайло из Первого ордена! Тот самый Кайло Рен! — Она осеклась и прошептала: — Все это время моим другом был Кайло Рен…

Он не сводил с нее глаз.

— Да.

— Ты — тот самый, кого Сопротивление называет ситхом, как ситхов в старых сказках чудиков из Церкви Силы?

— Да.

— О, — Рей сложила на груди руки и умолкла, переваривая смысл открывшегося.

Смущенно пригладила волосы, она переступила с ноги на ногу. Какой же, наверное, дурочкой она все-таки выглядела… Вдруг интерес ее друга Кайло к истории приобрел поистине пугающий оттенок. Рей опустила голову и пнула песок.

— Ну, э-э… Спасибо, что спас меня, Кайло Рен. Ты убил тех бандитов, чтобы спасти меня… — Четверо из пяти чужаков были мертвы, их трупы остывали сейчас на песке, осознала она. Даже для здешних мест это немало… Но, наверное, не для главного мясника Первого ордена. Он же убил тысячи, подумала она. Нет… скорее всего, сотни тысяч!..

Кайло словно бы удивили ее слова. Он сделал шаг к ней.

— Рей, тебе досталось. Что-нибудь болит?

Она помотала головой. Подумаешь, пара ссадин, пройдут через день-два.

— Хорошо. — Шагнув еще ближе, он произнес тем же спокойным голосом, явно пытаясь объясниться: — Я ненавижу рабство, Рей. Мой дед был рабом. Как и моя прабабка. Как-то раз даже моя мать побывала на цепи у хатта. Никто не должен жить так. И меньше всех ты, Рей.

Она перевела на него вопросительный взгляд, и он ухмыльнулся.

— Рабыня из тебя выйдет никудышная. Подчиняться ты не умеешь.

Рей слегка улыбнулась, и это помогло немного разрядить обстановку. Такой Кайло был знаком ей, уже менее напоминая человека, которого страшилась вся галактика. Рей неотрывно смотрела на него, и он улыбнулся, словно ощутив ее состояние.

— А… э-э… где шлем? — вслух выпалила Рей. — В шаттле? И платье… Где твое платье?

Он моргнул:

— Платье?

— Ну, та штука, как в книжках по древности…

Он поднял брови:

— Ты имеешь в виду мою мантию?

— Это так называется?

— Уж точно не платьем, — чопорно сообщил он.

Рей немного рассмешило то, что это уязвило его самолюбие. Выдохнув, она позволила себе расслабить плечи.

— Что ж, пошли, — со вздохом сказала она, махнув в сторону его корабля. — Надень его. Я хочу посмотреть.

— Что?.. — удивился он такой просьбе.

— Давай-давай, надевай там все свое. Я хочу посмотреть на настоящего Кайло Рена!

Явно развеселившись, он послушно зашагал к шаттлу. Через несколько минут к Рей по трапу спустился самый настоящий Кайло Рен с картинок из голонета.

Рей застыла у подножия трапа, немного испуганная и взволнованная видом высоченного воина в маске. Не было видно ни единого дюйма его бледной кожи — только несколько прядей темных волос торчало из-под воротника.

— Ух ты! — выдохнула Рей, невольно отступая на шаг. — Ты выглядишь потрясающе! — оценила она, потому что с задачей устрашения облачение Кайло Рена справлялось более чем успешно. Он сам был зрелищем, достойным созерцания! Даже без меча. — Ты очень страшный!

— И еще мне жарко. На Джакку в этом ужасно печет.

Шлем усиливал его голос, придавая ему глубины.

— Ты говоришь, как Дарт Вейдер! — в восторге завизжала Рей, хлопая в ладони. — Скажи что-нибудь еще!

— Например, что?

— Что-нибудь, что сказал бы Вейдер! Как насчет: «Везде снова настанет мир»?

— Это высказывание Палпатина.

— Ой. Точно. Ну скажи: «Я не подведу Республику, что простояла тысячу лет»… Ой…

— Это тоже Палпатин.

— Ладно. Тогда скажи что-нибудь про Первый орден! Давай это: «Оставшиеся без защиты миры склонятся перед Первым орденом»!

— А это Хакс.

— Ага… Тогда скажи что-нибудь, что бы сказал ты.

— В основном я отдаю приказы. Речей не произношу.

Он потянулся к шлему и нажал на него с обеих стороны — раздалось громкое шипение. Полная любопытства, Рей подошла ближе и забрала эту пугавшую галактику маску из его рук, чуть не уронив в процессе.

— Ничего себе, он тяжелый!

— Тебе стоит попробовать его надеть.

Она просияла:

— Правда можно?

— Нет, — он выхватил шлем обратно.

— Значит, Кайло Рен лично спас меня от работорговцев! — лучезарно улыбнулась Рей. — Это было очень храбро с твоей стороны, — застенчиво призналась она, в деталях вспоминая миг, когда повернула голову и вид Кайло наполнил ее сердце надеждой. Рей с Джакку так долго справлялась сама, что чья-та защита казалась чем-то совершенно неожиданным. И настолько трогательным. Не всякий мог понять, как много это значило для нее. — Ты повел себя как герой.

Он ухмыльнулся:

— Я привык, что люди считают меня злодеем.

— Точно не сегодня, Кайло. Сегодня ты был моим героем, — Рей еще никогда не чувствовала себя настолько искренней. Темный принц Первого ордена спас ее от рабства! В сказках лягушки превращаются в принцев, а на Джакку вот туристы.

— Значит, ты не будешь жаловаться, что я не арестовал их, чтобы отдать под суд?

— Нет, — честно ответила она. — На Джакку нет судов, Кайло. Вообще ничего нет. Споры решаются так, как ты сегодня наблюдал. Не идеально, но по-другому тут никак.

Рей не собиралась ставить в вину Кайло его поступок. Она посмотрела ему в глаза, ища понимания. Ей хотелось, чтобы он знал — она благодарна всем сердцем, и он действительно ее герой. На Джакку никто и не пальцем не пошевелит ради другого. Каждый сам за себя, без обид. Рей с Джакку вечно будет благодарна ему за то, что он сделал.

— Я не радуюсь смерти тех бандитов, но мне приятно, что сейчас я жива и свободна. И за это спасибо тебе, Кайло, — повторила она, вглядываясь в его глубокие темные глаза. — Спасибо.

Вдруг, без всякого предупреждения, в три шага, он пересек расстояние между ними и поцеловал ее в губы. Это был медленный, целомудренный поцелуй… Ее первый в жизни. И он кончился, едва Рей почувствовала его вкус. Она замерла, удивленно хлопая глазами.

— Прощай, Рей. Держись подальше от работорговцев, пока я не вернусь, — с этими словами Кайло нахлобучил шлем и быстро поднялся по трапу.

Вскоре его шаттл скрылся в безоблачном небе.


	5. Chapter 5

— Сюда, — Рей тянула его на вершину гигантского песчаного гребня. — Сюда! — звала она. — Посмотри вниз!

Кайло не видел причин противиться. Вниз спускалось ущелье, которое устилали пробившиеся из песка веточки, покрытые крошечными бутонами. Рей с гордостью улыбнулась, глядя на островок жизни посреди пустыни.

— Тут прошел дождь. На первое утро после дождя можно увидеть только зеленые пятнышки, на второе побеги, как сейчас. Завтра утром они расцветут.

Цветы в пустыне… Кто бы мог подумать?

— А послезавтра? — спросил Кайло.

— Уронят семена и умрут, — деловито сообщила Рей. Как он успел узнать, никто на Джакку не испытывал особых переживаний по поводу смерти, касалось то разумных существ или цветов. — А потом идет новый дождь, и цикл начинается заново. Разве это не чудесно? — расчувствовалась она. — Загадай желание, Кайло! Мы здесь, на Джакку, всегда загадываем желание после дождя!

И он загадал. Эгоистично пожелал поцеловать Рей еще раз. После того мимолетного поцелуя Кайло думал о нем слишком часто. Странно… Он не запоминал лиц корусантских шлюх, с которыми коротал ночи, но поцелуй с Рей намертво вкипел в его память.

— Ну что, загадал? Загадывай, ты должен! — не унималась она. — Нельзя пропускать желания после дождя!

— Так точно, — кивнул Кайло.

— Хорошо, — успокоилась она, бросив последний долгий взгляд на зеленевшее ущелье, но затем с ее губ сорвалась одна из тех искренних неожиданных вещей, которые всегда начисто сбивали его с толку: — Однажды, когда моя семья вернется, я полечу куда-нибудь, где растут деревья. Я всегда мечтала на них посмотреть…

Тоска в голосе Рей поневоле тронула его, и теперь Кайло сам не мог перестать думать о самых разных сумасшедших вещах, как например, показать Рей ее деревья. А то и всю галактику.

Рей невероятно сильно отличалась от всех женщин, которых он знал. В ней удивительным образом сочетались прагматизм и невинность. Всего час назад она небрежно перешагивала через иссохшиеся трупы на сбитом крейсере, а теперь по-детски радовалась цветам. Эта девочка загадывала желания после дождя и мечтала увидеть деревья, но еще могла надавать обидчикам палкой и ругаться на хаттесе, как заправский космолетчик. Все, о чем Кайло мог думать сейчас, так о том, как хотел поцеловать ее и увести прочь с этой пустоши куда-то, где красиво и жизнь бьет ключом. Где у Рей будет много еды и воды. Где она будет счастлива и в безопасности. Где он сможет целовать ее сколько пожелает, и не только.

Оставалось удивляться, как ее занесло сюда, в бесконечно унылую разруху. Рей была брошена, спрятана… или похищена?.. Вопросов было больше, чем ответов. Она не доверяла ни Платту, который ее вырастил, ни местной кучке фанатиков-благодетелей, желавших ей помочь… Но доверилась ему, первому встречному, оказавшемуся здесь случайно… Нет, поправил себя Кайло, случайностей не бывает. Это промысел Силы. Теперь Рей знала, что перед ней печально известный Кайло Рена из Первого ордена, но приняла это, как приняла все остальное в своей жизни. Она умела приспосабливаться, справляться с невзгодами и идти своей дорогой дальше. Сила ее духа вызывало у Кайло искреннее восхищение.

Забравшись на спидер, Рей сообщила, что непременно вернется сюда завтра утром.

— Жаль, что ты пропустишь цветы, — вздохнула она. — Они невероятные.

— Тогда я останусь, — ответ сорвался с губ Кайло прежде, чем он успел его осмыслить. И нечаянное обещание дало начало тому, что, вероятно, стало лучшей мирной ночью его жизни.

Все началось с раннего ужина. Они с Рей решили заглянуть на его шаттл за едой, чтобы пополнить запас заработанных ею сегодня двух пайков.

— Что у тебя за штуки? — полюбопытствовала Рей, разглядывая мини-кухню на шаттле.

— Вредный фаст-фуд, — объяснил он, собирая им «ужин» из хранящихся тут припасов с любимыми закусками рыцарей. — Мы с парнями проводим много времени в гипере. Всем всегда хочется пожрать.

Рей больше заинтересовали протеиновые батончики Нестора, чем мини-маршмеллоу Кайло, но она взяла то и то. Из напитков на шаттле имелось преимущественно пиво, но Кайло отыскал для нее пару бутылок лимонада. Пусть попробует хоть что-то, кроме воды.

Трапеза вышла не слишком изысканной, но для Рей это был настоящий пир. Сам Кайло, храбро мучаясь с голубым протеиновым маффином из пайка, не морщился — Рей заработала его тяжелым трудом, и пусть он был сухим и безвкусным, своих питательных качеств не растратил. Рей же с удовольствием полакомилась протеиновыми батончиками, поскольку маршмеллоу показались ей слишком приторными, так что Кайло забрал их и горстями запихивал в рот. От лимонада у Рей началась икота, и обстановка заметно повеселела, после чего несколько глотков пива довершили дело.

— Что, ни разу не пробовала спиртное? — хмыкнул Кайло, хотя, в общем-то, знал ответ.

— Нет, — весело сообщила Рей очевидное, когда с новым глотком пива сползла на пол и расселась там, тихо икая и хихикая.

Однако вскоре побледнела.

— Погоди… — Она привстала, шатко двинувшись к стене. Кайло смотрел, как она старательно процарапывает еще одну метку в конце нижнего ряда таких же. — Я всегда делаю это за обедом, — объяснила она с таким видом, будто ее маленький ритуал был страшной, доверенной ему одному тайной. — Чтобы показать, что я была здесь…

Еще одно удручающее открытие. Как Кайло и подозревал, эти отметки служили для нее календарем и заодно своеобразным списком достижений. Рей словно заявляла миру: «Я здесь, я жива, я встречаю новый день». Для сироты, считавшей себя ничтожной, этот миг воплощал подлинную надежду. Шанс крикнуть миру, что она здесь и что она — кто-то, даже если никто ее не слышал. О Сила, подумал он, что за кошмарная, должно быть, жизнь. Она заслуживала большего, но ненавистная Новая Республика предпочитала кормить таких, как Рей, пустыми обещаниями.

Рей вернулась к столу и на этот раз умудрилась сесть на табуретку.

— Как обстоят дела на заставе? — спросил он, размышляя о последствиях своего визита на Джакку.

Рей улыбнулась.

— Больше никто не пытался меня поймать. И благодаря тебе Церковь Силы пополнила свои ряды.

— Серьезно? Почему?

— Потому что половина Джакку решила, что ты Люк Скайуокер!

— Люк Скайуокер? — поморщился Кайло, не зная, смешно это или унизительно. Впрочем, старый Сноук расхохотался бы, услышав эту историю.

— Ага. Теперь эти сумасшедшие убеждены, что их пророк вернулся, — Рей пожала плечами. — Наверное, когда видишь парня со световым мечом, который спасает нуждающихся и наказывает злодеев, его хочется назвать героем-джедаем.

— Ну, меня было сложно не заметить, — ухмыльнулся он, взбодрившись.

Рей кивнула и внезапно стала очень серьезной.

— Я была дурочкой, что не поняла сразу, кто ты. Даже без формы многое подсказывало, что ты настоящий Кайло Рен, — робко призналась она, заметно стесняясь. — Имя, шаттл, политика, Сила, Империя… и ты весь в черном…

— Я не пытался тебя обмануть, — утешил Кайло, хотя сам не представлял, что вернется на Джакку, тем паче подружится с девочкой, соскользнувшей с веревки на обломках разрушителя прямиком в его жизнь.

— Да, знаю, — она наклонила голову, украдкой оглядывая его. — Наверное, у Кайло Рена, занятого завоеванием галактики, полно дел… Почему ты все время возвращаешься сюда?

Он окинул взглядом слегка захмелевшую пустынную бродяжку, сидевшую напротив. И решил быть с ней откровенным:

— Из-за тебя. Мне нравится, что ты меня не боишься, Рей. Мне нравится, что ты хочешь быть моим другом. Мне нравишься ты. — Пожалуй, откровенность обернулась излишней прямолинейностью, потому что Рей покраснела до ушей, и он поспешил добавить: — Кроме того, здесь песчаные бури, работорговцы и зыбучие пески. На Джакку есть чем заняться.

— Держу пари, ты побывал во всей галактике, — протянула Рей. — Наша планета, наверное, самая ужасная из тех, что ты видел?

— Есть немного, — Кайло перевел взгляд на поношенный гамак за ее спиной. — В шаттле полно коек, если хочешь переночевать на настоящей кровати. И есть душ. Я предоставлю тебе столько уединения, сколько захочешь, Рей.

Ее глаза загорелись.

— Душ? У тебя есть душ?

Десять минут спустя довольная и пьяная Рей завалилась в его душ, то и дело смеясь и роняя мыло. Он продолжал ловить интригующие тени под дверью, когда она ползала голая на четвереньках, пытаясь найти упавшее мыло. Наконец, вдоволь накупавшись, она выпорхнула из душа чистенькая, завернутая в полотенце и счастливая. Очень, очень счастливая.

— Вот, — он бросил ей одну из своих футболок, которую нашел в бортовых шкафчиках, вместе с парой мужских трусов, самых маленьких, какие смог найти. — Мои рыцари внушительные ребята, и это самое подходящее, что нашлось.

Рей, похоже, не имела ничего против. Она завернула за угол, чтобы переодеться, и когда вернулась, футболка висела на ней как платье, но, к счастью, ее чистое после душа тело было хотя бы прикрыто.

После того как Кайло сам в свою очередь принял душ, он обнаружил, что Рей свернулась калачиком на диване в зоне отдыха и смотрит гонки на подах. Он схватил себе новое пиво и присоединился к ней. После гонок началась новостная сводка с Корусанта, создавшая один неловкий момент. Какой-то самоуверенный аналитик, рассуждая об интригах Ордена в Среднем Кольце, убеждал зрителей, что это только вопрос времени, когда Верховный лидер Сноук спустит своего пса Кайло Рена с цепи, чтобы рубить население, а затем изображение сменилось, явив его собственной персоной в полном облачении с мечом наперевес и легионом штурмовиков за спиной.

Кайло настороженно покосился на Рей, но, кажется, она восприняла новость спокойно. Без сомнения, это был не первый раз, когда ей приходилось видеть его в голонете.

— Тебе нужен плащ, — обронила она внезапно, протянув руку, чтобы сделать еще один глоток пива из его бутылки. — Ведь у Вейдера он был? Думаю, тебе тоже стоит обзавестись плащом. И ты будешь совсем как Вейдер!

Подобной реакции Кайло точно не ожидал. Но обдумал ее предложение.

— У меня хранится его старый плащ, — припомнил он. — Даже несколько. Я владею всем его замком.

— У Вейдера был замок?! — Рей выпрямилась, глядя с любопытством. А потом задумалась. — Ну конечно! У Дарта Вейдера должен быть замок! Это правильно! — Ее глаза обратились к нему. — Как тебе удалось купить его замок?! Ты, наверное, богатый!

— Я… не покупал его. Можно сказать, я его унаследовал.

— Наследство от старого дедули? — хихикнула Рей.

— Да.

— Да? — Рей икнула. — То есть ты серьезно…

— Да. Дарт Вейдер приходится мне дедом, — ответил Кайло со сдержанной гордостью, но постарался осторожнее подбирать слова: — Моя мать была его дочерью. Мало кто знал об этом. При жизни Вейдера они не общались.

— Но мне казалось, ты говорил, что твой дед был рабом… — нахмурилась Рей.

— Верно, он им был.

Сомнение во взгляде Рей сменилось удивлением, а потом неподдельным восхищением.

— Он прошел долгий путь…

— Все так. Вейдер был рожден рабом в пустынном мире под названием Татуин.

— И он возвысился, став править галактикой…. — поразилась она. — Хм, может, тогда и для мусорщицы с Джакку есть надежда, — она откинулась на спинку дивана. — Дарт Вейдер — твой дед… Это так круто! — Рей была под впечатлением, и в этот миг Кайло просто обожал ее. — Так почему же ты тогда не Дарт Рен? — удивилась она. — Или Кайло Вейдер?.. Как эта штука с именами вообще работает там, откуда ты?

— «Дарт» — это официальный титул Повелителя ситхов. А я пока не имею права считаться таковым, Рей.

— Значит, ты все-таки ситх? Потому что раньше я считала те россказни Сопротивления в голонете просто болтовней…

Кайло со всей серьезностью посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Я — ситх. Слухи верны, Рей. Просто пока я — ученик ситха, а не Лорд.

Она странно покосилась на него.

— А чтобы стать полноправным Лордом ситхов, тебе надо доказать свою ситховость… Убить джедая?

Да.

— Примерно, — ответил он. — Я должен убить Люка Скайуокера.

— Он существует? — фыркнула Рей. — То есть я знаю, что существует, но… он хоть жив вообще?

— О да, более чем жив. Люк Скайуокер очень опасен. И очень живуч.

— Хм. Я думала, те чудики из Церкви просто выдумали большую часть того, что о нем рассказывают. Такие истории слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой.

Да, он мог представить, что их версия его дяди несколько отличалась от его собственной.

— Люк Скайуокер — линчеватель и фанатик, Рей, — ответил он, глядя ей в глаза. — Поверь мне. Я хорошо его знаю.

— Ох.

Не желая и дальше рассуждать о дядюшке, Кайло предпочел сменить тему. В конце концов, рядом с ним сидела Рей, всего в футе, на том же диване, в том же шаттле. Не хотелось упускать эту возможность за беседой о Люке Скайуокере, всегда обожавшем обламывать кайф.

— Чем ты обычно занимаешься вечерами? — полюбопытствовал Кайло.

— В основном летаю симуляции. Я провела много часов на старом тренажере — его я сама восстановила. По правде говоря, я никогда не летала в настоящем космосе... Ункар Платт пару раз отправлял меня испытать корабль, который я чинила. Но и только.

Выходит, Рей мечтала о полетах? Это навело Кайло на мысль. Он отставил пиво и поднялся на ноги.

— Пошли, — позвал он, — полетаем. — Отведя ее в кабину пилотов, он опустился в кресло пилота, а ей кивнул на соседнее. — Садись. Давай сделаем это.

Вмиг протрезвевшая Рей взволнованно наблюдала за происходящим широко раскрытыми глазами. Пожалуй, это оставит больше впечатлений, чем ее цветы.

— Куда мы полетим? — выдохнула она, пока Кайло занимался предполетным циклом.

— Назови место. У нас есть время до утра, верно?

Рей ненадолго задумалась, а затем на ее лице появилась заговорщицкая улыбка.

— Покажи мне корабль Первого ордена! Какой-нибудь из ваших нелегальных звездных разрушителей! Мне так хочется увидеть хоть один такой, настоящий, действующий…. Не разбитый и развалившийся на части.

Помедлив, Кайло решительно нажал на несколько экранов. Если «Финализатор» не ушел в прыжок в его отсутствие… Нет, не ушел. Прекрасно.

— Мой корабль неподалеку, — ответил он и постановил: — Слетаем к нему.

Пока шел взлет, Рей засыпала его вопросами о шаттле. Какая мощность у гипердвигателя, насколько крепки щиты, с Кореллии или с Куата, что с оружием… Рей интересовало все — технику она изучила неплохо. Такая девчонка пришлась бы по душе Хану Соло, подумал Кайло. Они бы трепались о сцеплении и гипердвигателях сутками напролет.

По счастливой случайности «Финализатор» дрейфовал достаточно близко, так что даже не пришлось прыгать в гиперпространство. Вместо этого Кайло включил ручное управление, набрав полную скорость, чтобы продемонстрировать Рей возможности шаттла. Он поглядывал, как она беззаботно улыбается, глядя в иллюминатор, и как ее лицо словно светится изнутри. Но вскоре она начала заметно дрожать.

— В космосе холодно, Рей. — забеспокоился он, ведь это непривычно для маленькой обитательницы жаркой пустыни. — Сходи возьми плед с койки в каюте.

Но она помотала головой, очевидно, не желая пропустить ни секунды полета.

Вскоре в поле зрения возник его флагманский разрушитель. Он висел на планетарной орбите, обращенный к двум солнцам планеты, и это обеспечивало идеальную подсветку. «Финализатор» сиял ослепительной белизной на фоне чернильной темноты космоса. С борта приближающемуся шаттлу Кайло мгновенно отправили вызов, ожидая, что он приземлится в ангаре. Шаттл Кайло Рена, разумеется, имел высший приоритет, опережая любую очередь, но Кайло проигнорировал вызов, потому что был слишком занят, наблюдая за Рей.

У нее буквально отвалилась челюсть. Рей вскочила с кресла, чтобы получше рассмотреть величественный разрушитель.

— Мостик не похож на имперские модели, — прошептала она. — И коммуникационные вышки тоже.

Кайло кивнул.

— Та же форма, та же базовая компоновка, но много обновлений.

Глаза Рей стали совсем круглыми.

— Ты можешь облететь его и показать мне движки? Я хочу посмотреть на досветовые ускорители!

Сигнал пришел снова, и на этот раз Рей насторожилась.

— Твои друзья сочли это странным, да? У тебя не будет из-за меня неприятностей? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

Кайло пожал плечами. Он — Кайло Рен, и он подчиняется лишь одному человеку во всей галактике. А Учителя вряд ли заинтересует то, что его ученик полетал на шаттле, чтобы впечатлить девушку.

— Я известен своей эксцентричностью, Рей, — спокойно пояснил он, но все же ответил вышке, чтобы заодно узнать, кто в командном пункте. Конечно же, Хакс. Превосходно. И снова повернулся к Рей: — Давай-ка их взбодрим.

Он перевел шаттл в боевой режим и, разгоняясь, проскользил по всему носу «Финализатора» до самого мостика, вдобавок подарив Рей отличный вид на верхние уровни.

— Ух ты!.. — благоговейно выдохнула она. — Это потрясающе, Кайло!

— Приготовься, — коротко сказать он.

— К чему?

— Сбить спесь с генерала Хакса. Терпеть его не могу.

— У него рыжие волосы, да?

— Ага. И вот… Сейчас!

Завершив залихватский маневр, пролетев прямо перед иллюминаторами мостике, Кайло довольно повернулся к Рей.

— Думаю, вышло неплохо, — улыбнулся он, чувствуя себя освеженным, потому что ему редко выпадал повод для веселья. — Бывает, я веду себя как подросток, — вслух признался он, потому что это правда. Особенно там, где неподалеку ошивался Хакс. Этот парень действовал ему на нервы. Жаль, что убить его было нельзя.

— Если это то, что ты творишь после двух банок пива, — ответила Рей со сдержанной улыбкой, — не горю желанием узнать, что ты делаешь после трех.

— Как насчет предупредительного выстрела по мостику? — задумался он.

— А после четырех?

— Могу в него и врезаться.

— Да уж, лучше умереть от жажды, — посетовала Рей.

— Наверное, — согласился он. — Но для ситха это унизительная смерть. Нам подобает умирать с мечом в руке, а не в пьяном угаре.

— Но зато ты убьешь своего приятеля Хакса, — предположила Рей с блестящими глазами.

— Всегда тебе удается найти луч надежды, Рей, — заметил он и добавил гораздо тише: — Ищешь в пустыне цветы.

Рей смущенно отвернулась.

— Что еще там делать? На Джакку больше ничего нет.

— Рей, — мягко успокоил ее Кайло, — именно поэтому я восхищаюсь тобой.

Он говорил искренне, и она это знала, так как густо покраснела.

Шаттл взял обратный курс на Джакку, и Кайло поманил ее ближе.

— Доверяю посадку тебе, Рей.

— Правда? — изумилась она.

— Конечно. Почему бы и нет? Что такого ужасного может случиться?

— Я разобью нас вдребезги, и мы погибнем?.. — предположила Рей, как всегда, напрямик. В ней не было ни капли лукавства, и ему это нравилось. Пассивно-агрессивные манеры в других раздражали Кайло, поэтому подход Рей был ему предпочтительней. Прямоту Кайло Рен понимал так же хорошо, как агрессию.

— Я же рядом, я нас спасу. — Он приглашающе похлопал себя по колену, и Рей осторожно присела, затем, с еще большей робостью, взявшись за рычаги управления. Кайло откинулся назад, наблюдая за ее действиями, но она все делала правильно.

— Я пробовала симуляции шаттлов типа «Лямбда», — сказала Рей. — Они не слишком отличаются от твоего.

Она приподнялась и потянулась к спуску посадочного шасси, и Кайло пришлось напомнить себе о необходимости держать руки при себе. Аккуратная попка Рей была тощенькой, но, по его мнению, смотрелась здорово. Особенно с такого ракурса.

Рей мастерски посадила шаттл на песок и с улыбкой оглянулась.

— Молодец, — похвалил он.

— Спасибо! — снова вспыхнула она.

И теперь он не смог ничего с собой поделать. Рей вертелась у него на коленях, одетая в одну футболку Первого ордена, трусы и ничего больше. От нее приятно пахло шампунем, и она радовалась. Как обычно, Рей не требовалось многого для счастья, и все в ней очаровывало Кайло. Он поймал ее взгляд, его руки сами собой обняли ее за талию, и он привлек ее к себе, чтобы с чувством поцеловать. Вот так и сбылось его желание после дождя Джакку — еще один поцелуй с Рей…

По большей части инициатива принадлежала ему, но Рей ничуть не пыталась его остановить. Его пальцы запутались в ее влажных после душа волосах, а язык жадно исследовал рот. Точно так же, как тогда, когда он устраивал шум на мостике «Финализатора» или кромсал мечом ни в чем не повинные приборные панели, Кайло сознавал, что не должен этого делать, но делал все равно. Он был ситхом, и в том, что касалось эмоций, его импульсивность била через край. Гнев и досада всегда брали верх, как сейчас вожделение.

Рей была молода, неопытна и неискушенна… Свежий плод, который пришла пора сорвать, но, даже будучи ситхом до глубины души, Кайло не желал испачкать ее чистоту. Его влекли ее доброта и невинность, особенно ярко сверкающие посреди безжалостного мира Джакку, и, как ни странно, Кайло продолжало преследовать странное чувство, что здесь и сейчас соблазняют его, а не иначе. Ибо такова притягательность Света. Это он тоже знал.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга ради глотка воздуха, Кайло заставил себя остановиться. Ситуация грозила выйти из-под контроля.

— Лучше тебе переночевать в твоем гамаке, — прошептал он, и Рей понимающе кивнула. Когда она ушла, Кайло принял холодный душ и рухнул на свою койку.

На утро они сели на спидер и отправились к вчерашней долине, которая оказалась покрыта ковром крошечных белых цветов.

— Как похоже на снег… — выдохнул он вслух, подумав о базе «Старкиллер».

— Снег в пустыне? — заулыбалась она. — Это невозможно.

Так же невозможно, знал он, как сама Рей.

— Это особенное место, — мягко отозвался Кайло и посмотрел на нее, ведь она тоже была чем-то особенным. Как редкий пустынный цветок… Свет и надежда в царстве разрухи и смерти. — Я рад, что остался.

— Я тоже рада, Кайло.


	6. Chapter 6

— Рей… — Кайло вздрогнул — имя само собой сорвалось с его губ.

Он ощутил присутствие Рей в Силе, когда стоял на мосту мостике «Финализатора», слушая сообщение Хакса о погоне на Джакку. Пропавший дроид был обнаружен, Первый орден шел по следу, но все это не имело ни малейшего отношения к Рей… Почему Сила внезапно решила о ней напомнить?

На этот раз Кайло оказался рядом с Джакку не для того, чтобы увидеться со своей избранной мусорщицей. Слежка за Церковью Силы наконец-то принесла плоды. Два дня назад Первый орден перехватил сообщение Сан Текки Сопротивлению — старик предлагал карту, и это была первая достоверная зацепка, которую Кайло получил за несколько месяцев.

Если кто и знал, где находится первый храм джедаев, так это, вероятно, старый искатель приключений, помешанный на Силе Лор Сан Текка. Поэтому, когда прошлой ночью под покровом темноты у деревни приземлился «Икс-винг», Кайло не стал больше ждать.

Впрочем, результат получился неопределенным. Кайло удалось схватить пилота «Икс-винга», но главная добыча, проклятый дроид с картой, затерялась где-то в пустыне Джакку. Раздосадованный Кайло казнил Сан Текку и приказал сделать то же самое с его последователями. Да, это было жестоко, но члены Церкви Силы числились среди самых яро сочувствующих делу Сопротивления. Ордену от их существования не предвиделось никакой пользы — ни сейчас, ни потом, — а резня в деревне должна была стать ясным сигналом всем, кто осмелится помогать повстанцам.

Если ты не с нами, значит, ты враг. А с врагами у Первого ордена разговор короткий.

Как только возня с фанатиками Силы закончится, и Кайло получит дроида, у него появится время повидаться с Рей. Его тянуло к ней, ведь он находился совсем рядом. И как знать, когда его снова занесет в Западные Пределы. Учитывая финальную стадию проекта «Старкиллер», война обещала скоро разразиться в полную мощь, лишив его даже тех крох свободного времени для путешествий по местам давней славы.

И вот снова… Рей в Силе. Кайло сосредоточился, отгораживаясь от суеты мостика. «Где ты, Рей?» — воззвал он. О чем его хотела предупредить Сила?

Хакс встал рядом, чтобы ликующе объявить о своем триумфе:

— Дроид у нас. Беглый транспортник в нашем луче захвата.

— Дроид угнал корабль? — Кайло все еще пытался собрать воедино кусочки мозаики, понять, какое отношение к этому имела к Рей.

— Ему помогла какая-то девчонка.

— Какая девчонка? — зарычал Кайло, резко оборачиваясь к генералу.

— Это предстоит выяснить вам, Рен. Она на грузовом судне, которые мы только что захватили. Допросите ее. Посмотрим, получится ли узнать что-нибудь полезное на этот раз.

— Не причинять ей вреда! — рявкнул Кайло, срываясь с места и направляясь в ангар. С каждым шагом присутствие Рей становилось ярче. Да, девчонка с корабля — именно его мусорщица. Он ускорился, встречные спешили убраться с его пути — от страха был прок, особенно когда требовалось добраться куда-то быстро. В пылу суматохи, присущей подобным операциям, случайное всякое, а Кайло не желал, чтобы Рей убил какой-нибудь жалкий слизняк в надежде на повышение.

Он ворвался в оживленный ангар и прежде всего увидел не Рей, а корабль — тот самый, памятный, с заставы Ниимы. Корабль из его… детства?.. Подойдя ближе, Как заметил квадратную спутниковую антенну, заменившую ту, которую дядя Лэндо потерял на второй «Звезде Смерти». Эту историю Кайло слышал много-много раз. Да-а… этот кусок металлолома был давно утраченным «Соколом».

И это был первый знак того, что Сила пришла в действие. Разве могло быть иначе: захваченный корабль с картой к Скайуокеру — это «Тысячелетний Сокол». Как взвыл бы Хан Соло, узнай он, что именно Кайло довелось найти его, так удачно запрятанный посреди свалки Джакку. Но какого криффа в этом деле замешана Рей?

Трап «Сокола» был спущен, корабль окружали штурмовики. Кайло шагнул на трап, приняв командование от старшего лейтенанта.

— Бластеры в режим оглушения, — приказал Кайло и обратился к нему: — Если кто-то причинит вред девушке на борту, то поплатиться жизнью.

И стал ждать.

Первым показался дроид-астромеханик серии «Биби», окрашенный в оранжевый цвет — он находился под ручным управлением техников Ордена, которые взломали его дистанционно и теперь передавали команды. Несмотря на принадлежность Сопротивлению, он покорно выполнял большинство команд универсального числа, поэтому легко сдал ключ данных вместе с картой. К счастью, пилот, в спешке сунувший чип в дроида, не успел выполнить шифровку и отдать приказ о самоликвидации на случай захвата.

Кайло неотрывно смотрел на последний кусочек головоломки, который вручил ему штурмовик. Уже много лет он искал ниточки к местонахождению Люка Скайуокера, и наконец-то Сила указала ему путь. Сначала она свела его с Рей и позволила проведать о старом Сан Текке, а затем старик сам сделал главное — связался с Сопротивлением. Охота принесла плоды. Кайло сжал карту в кулаке. Теперь дядя считай что мертвец.

— Где девушка? — спросил он у лейтенанта.

— Внутри. Она не желает подчиняться.

— Не причинять ей вреда, — прорычал Кайло, двинувшись вперед, чтобы самому забрать Рей, как тут на вершине трапа появились штурмовики. Конвой вывел Рей, бледную и испуганную — и один из солдат грубо толкнул ее. Рей упала, вскинула голову и тут, увидев его, застыла как вкопанная, больше не сопротивляясь. Старший из отряда бесцеремонно схватил ее за шею и швырнул к ногам Кайло.

— Сэр, это беглянка, сопровождавшая дроида. Сопротивленческая крыса, вне всяких сомнений.

Едва ли… Рей просто оказалось не в том месте и не в то время, знал Кайло.

Лейтенант рядом уже отдавал распоряжение сковать пленницу и взять под стражу, но Кайло словно не слышал их. Он присел на корточки перед Рей — и она медленно подняла голову.

Затянутой в перчатку рукой он коснулся ее щеки. Кайло передались ее смятение и ужас — те буквально кричали из Силы. Ему отчаянно хотелось успокоить ее. Утешить.

— Рей, ты не ранена?

Она покачала головой, осторожно приподнимаясь с пола, но Кайло встал первым и предложил ей руку. Рей приняла его помощь, с заметным трудом перебираясь на ноги. Как завороженная, она смотрела на его маску, словно пытаясь разглядеть человека за ней, и вдруг порывисто бросилась в его объятия, как перепуганный ребенок.

— Кайло… — выдохнула она, крепко сжимая его.

— Ты в безопасности, Рей, — поклялся он, положив руку ей на затылок, обнимая ее крепче. — Никто и пальцем тебя не тронет.

Штурмовик, стоявший подле с ограничителями наготове, явно не знал, что делать. Никто не ожидал такого приема для пленницы.

— Сэр?

— Она одна из нас, — отмахнулся Кайло. — Я сам ее допрошу.

Он отвел Рей в свои апартаменты — она еще не отошла от шока и всю дорогу таращилась в одну точку, что красноречиво говорило о состоянии бедняжки, некогда во все глаза глядевшей на его корабль. Оказавшись в уединении своих апартаментов, Кайло снял шлем и сразу заключил ее в объятия. Рей все еще дрожала.

— Вчера я наткнулась дроида у тидо… — пробормотала она ему в грудь. — Я отвезла его в Нииму, собиралась продать, но головорезы Платта… и Первый орден… Я сбила три СИДки… — От страха и переживаний она бессвязно лепетала: — …Либо я, либо они…

— Тише, — шепнул Кайло. — Покажи мне, Рей. Расслабься и покажи мне все.

Его просьба, похоже, смутила ее, но Рей посмотрела на него своими доверчивыми глазами и кивнула.

Кайло призвал к себе Силу и толкнулся в ее разум.

— Расслабься, — шепотом повторил он. — Впусти меня.

Рей вскрикнула от ментального вторжения, содрогнувшись всем телом, и это было контрпродуктивно. От борьбы будет только хуже.

— Расслабься. Закрой глаза, — убеждающим тоном произнес Кайло. — Не сопротивляйся. Уступи. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

Она попыталась, но вскрикнула снова.

— Не бойся, — терпеливо успокаивал он. — Я тоже это чувствую. Ощути, как Сила течет сквозь тебя. Сквозь меня. Между нами. — Плечи Рей опутились. Она пошатнулась, и он притянул ее к себе. — Да… Да, вот так… Сдайся мне. — И теперь ее воспоминания открылись ему. — Покажи мне дроида. Покажи мне прошлую ночь.

Читать мысли значило видеть все: от важного до обыденного, от того, что на поверхности, до самых глубоких личных секретов. Кайло увидел, как она дралась с конкурентом-мусорщиком за дроида, — Рей победила, а тидо отступил (без сомнений, чтобы донести на нее Ордену). Рей не ведала, что скрывает дроид, что за него назначена награда, — она забрала его домой, не подозревая о сокровище. Кайло смотрел, как она пыталась пообщаться с находкой, но дроид отключился. Рей расстроилась, так как думала, что он составит ей компанию. Но не вышла. Она опять осталась одна. Одна, как всегда. Разве что Кайло Рен выделит минутку и заглянет в гости…

Скука сделалась невыносимой. Испытав несколько летных симуляций, Рей полезла в голонет, выискивая новости про него, а потом обтерлась губкой и постирала одежду в оставшейся воде — она никогда не тратила воду понапрасну. За делом она с тоской вспоминала душ на его шаттле — немыслимую для нее роскошь. И представляла, как поцеловала бы там Кайло… Ей понравилось его целовать. Так сирота с Джакку и заснула, мечтая о его поцелуях. И о большем.

На следующее утро Рей отправилась на заставу, надеясь удачно сбыть дроида с рук — пожалуй, тогда все и пошло наперекосяк. Платт предложил за него аж шестьдесят пайков — да такой кучей она могла бы питаться больше месяца! Но Рей насторожила его нежданная щедрость, и она отказалась от сделки, и тогда на нее набросились его головорезы. Завязалась драка… Рей держалась, но стычка привлекла внимание орденских информаторов — будто из ниоткуда повалили штурмовики. Рей не понимала, почему они преследуют ее или что такого важного в дроиде, а времени уточнять не было — ей пришлось спасать свою жизнь. Для Рей с Джакку выживание было самым главным.

…Корабль, к которому она бросилась, взорвали с воздуха, поэтому пришлось бежать к «Соколу». Это корыто ржавое с трудом могло подняться, но Рей удалось взлететь, ввязавшись в воздушный бой над Кладбищем Кораблей, и то, что здесь ей была знакома каждая песчинка, явилось ее преимуществом. Сбросив с хвоста три СИД-истребителя, Рей улизнула — она была хорошим пилотом, и Сила ей благоволила. Она почти разогналась до субсветовой, когда раздался сигнал о неисправности. Как обычно, подвел гипердвигатель на «Соколе», отказав в самый неудачный момент. И Рей поймали.

В панике она безуспешно требовала ответа от молчаливого сопротивленческого дроида, не помышляя, что он прячет карту к неуловимому Люку Скайоукеру. Она решила, что все это несчастливая случайность, не подозревая в этом руку Силы. История повторялась: ничего не ведающий юнец, открытый Свету, встретился с дроидом в пустыне. Рука Силы, рука судьбы… Учитель всегда говорил, что Тьма встречается со Светом не без причины. Но на этот раз причина была не в конфликте, ведь Рей отчаянно цеплялась за Кайло даже сейчас.

Он видел, как штурмовики окружали «Сокол». Они быстро одолели Рей числом, и ей уже казалось, что ее ждет мучительный допрос и казнь… Но тут она увидела _его_. И все, о чем могла думать, так это о том, как Кайло явился, чтобы снова ее спасти. Кайло Рен все исправит. «Пожалуйста, Кайло, — взмолилась она, — забери меня из этого кошмара!».

Заново переживая эти воспоминания, его храбрая мусорщица затряслась в его руках, и Кайло бросило в холодный пот. «Я здесь, все будет хорошо, Рей, — мысленно пообещал он. — Никто не причинит тебе вреда. Я командую этим кораблем и всеми на нем. Никто не посмеет тебя тронуть».

Рей подняла голову и открыла глаза. Кайло поцеловал ее в лоб, медленно отступая из ее мыслей.

— Все так странно… — прошептала она, прильнув к нему.

Кайло встревожился. Ему никогда не доводилось вторгаться в сознание тех, кто не проявлял враждебности.

— Я сделал тебе больно?

Рей покачала головой, но прижала руки к вискам.

— Не больно. Просто… странно… Очень странно…

— Это Сила, Рей. Когда ты почувствуешь, что готова, я обучу тебя путям Силы. Сила — удивительный инструмент.

— Чтобы читать мысли? — вскинулась она.

— И еще много чего. Со временем ты поймешь.

Сила — это все, подумал он. Особенно для Скайуокеров.

Рей кивнула.

— Я украла корабль у Ункара Плата!.. — вдруг выпалила она.

— Он никогда не принадлежал ему, Рей. Этот корабль — «Тысячелетний Сокол».

— «Тысячелетний Сокол»?.. Тот самый «Тысячелетний Сокол», который прошел Дугу Кесселя меньше чем в двенадцать парсеков? — Рей выглядела потрясенной. — Хочешь сказать, я украла корабль контрабандиста Хана Соло?!

— Да.

Глаза Рей округлились — она пыталась переварить эту новость.

— Ничего себе!.. Я думала, этот корабль — мусор ржавый... Еще удивлялась, как его занесло на Джакку…

— Мусор — это Хан Соло. Корабль — нет, — хмыкнул Кайло. Ныне этот человек ничего для него не значил, так что, выкинув из головы Хана Соло, он сосредоточился на Рей. — У дроида Сопротивления хранилась важная карта. Эта карта нужна мне. Я вернусь через несколько часов. Здесь ты в безопасности. Я пришлю к тебе дроида с едой. Отдохни. Прими душ. Делай, что пожелаешь, но оставайся тут. Здесь тебя никто не побеспокоит. — Он достал из кармана комлинк и вручил его Рей. — Если я понадоблюсь, свяжись со мной.

Она кивнула, по-прежнему доверчиво глядя на него.

— Хорошо, Кайло.

И он не мог отвести взгляда от этой девушки, переполненной Силой. Светом. Как иронично, что именно она поспособствовала гибели Люка Скайуокера.

— Карта невероятно важна для меня, Рей. Спасибо тебе за нее.

Следующие четыре часа он провел, изучая карту и все, что стало известно. Скайуокер отправился на поиски первого храма джедаев в попытке разнюхать какую-нибудь информацию о Сноуке. Очевидно, Последний джедай обнаружил развалины на Эч-То — безлюдной океанической планетке на краю Неизвестных Регионов. По забавной иронии, находившейся совсем неподалеку от вожделенного для дядюшки убежища Сноука.

Кайло поручил своей правой руке, Нестору Рену, разработать план сражения, а сам отправился доложить о хороших новостях Учителю. Видеть редкую улыбку Сноука было удивительным зрелищем. Старого ситха не заботил предстоящий бой — лишь мишура перед предстоящим поединком. И все же Сноук не желал, чтобы Кайло торопился с прямым столкновением, ибо ставки были слишком велики.

Когда Кайло вернулся к себе, Рей была в освежителе. И это заставило его улыбнуться. Рей любила воду.

Сила свела их вместе, а война привела Рей на его корабль. Сам Свет соединился с Тьмой, чтобы подарить ей карту к Последнему джедаю. Знаки были налицо, подумал Кайло. И Сила была на его стороне. Ее благословение понадобится ему, если он хочет одолеть великого мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера.

Но до судьбоносного поединка с дядей многое предстояло сделать. И оставалось еще кое-что, особо личное и важное, с чем тоже нельзя было торопиться. Кайло зашел в освежитель, заметив кучу испачканного песком тряпья на полу. Он улыбнулся про себя, расстегнув робу и взявшись за застежки туники. Мог ли представить лучший шанс?..

***

Кайло вернулся?.. Рей высунула намыленную голову из душа, проверить. Да… Он стоял в нескольких шагах на пороге освежителя в облаках пара.

— Привет!.. — просияла Рей. — Мне показалось, я услышала, как ты вошел. Кайло, твой разрушитель — чудо! Но твой душ особенно!

Кайло с удовлетворенным видом кивнул в ответ на ее воодушевление, поняв, что она пришла в себя после потрясений.

— Используй столько воды, сколько хочешь, Рей, — отозвался он. — Не жалей.

— Я уже! — радостно сообщила Рей. — Я почти все. Выйду через минутку…

Она забралась обратно и в последний раз ополоснула волосы, откинув голову и прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Вдруг дверь душ открылась, и Рей вздрогнула, оборачиваясь. Там стоял Кайло… Он был голый, как и она, и… Рей смущенно отвернулась, поняв, что засмотрелась на его телосложение. А потом прикрыла грудь руками. Она никогда не была обнаженной перед мужчиной.

— Кайло… — выдохнула она, чувствуя, как он встает позади, как его руки обхватывают ее талию, а нос касается шеи. Рей невольно сглотнула, чувствуя, как сердце застучало чаще.

— Мне тоже не мешает помыться, — с его губ сорвался смешок, и Кайло накрыл ладонями ее маленькие груди.

Рей судорожно задышала, не зная, как себя вести. Такого она не ожидала… и внезапно стушевалась — испуг отошел на второй план. Она никогда этого не делала.

— Расслабься, — шепнул Кайло, взяв мыло и проводя им по ее груди. Он нежно намыливал ее кожу, и опасение Рей немного рассеялись. Его руки опускались ниже, скользили по ее телу вниз. Кайло прижался к ней сзади, и Рей ощутила безошибочное свидетельство его возбуждения…. Это страшило и волновало одновременно.

— К-Кайло… — заикнулась она.

— Расслабься, Рей, — снова зашептал он. — Я знаю, это ново.

Одна его ладонь опустилась еще ниже, и Рей осеклась от такой близости. Его губы провели по ее шее, а пальцы дразняще гладили, пока вода заливала их обоих. Удовольствие от мягкой воды, от его прикосновение было слишком много для одинокой сироты с Джакку… С губ Рей сорвался стон.

Кайло смелел, искушающе лаская ее.

— Отдайся мне, — призвал он. — Отдайся мне, Рей.

— Кайло…

— Скажи «да».

— Да… — выдохнула она, потому что в пылу страсти другого ответа быть не могло. Рей повернулась в его объятиях, и его рот завладел ее губами. Прижатая его крепким телом к стене душа, Рей цеплялась за его плечи. Она едва заметила, как прекратился шум воды. Кайло стиснул ее бедра, и ее оторвало от пола. Так они и добрались из освежителя до постели, оставляя на полу потеки воды и не разрывая поцелуя.

Вместе они рухнули на его кровать, и теперь поцелуи Кайло спустились от ее лица к шее, к груди и бедрам. И дальше. Рей вздрогнула, инстинктивно шарахнувшись от новых ощущений, но Кайло не позволил ее страхам вмешаться. Он взял ее за бедра и раздвинул их.

— Моя!.. — прохрипел он.

— Кайло, я… я… О-о… — Ее протест потонул в стоне, едва она отдалась его жадному рту и ласковым пальцем. О, Р’ииа, что он творил своим языком!..

У Рей срывалось дыхание от его напора. Ее тело сжималось и сжималось, она невнятно выдавила его имя сквозь стиснутые зубы, борясь с нараставшим ощущением, но тщетно… Запрокинув голову, зарывшись руками в его влажные после душа волосы и широко раскинув ноги, Рей с пронзительным криком растворилась в наслаждении.

Ее голову мотало из стороны в сторону, пока она не пришла в себя и не увидела, что Кайло нависает над ней. Его мокрые черные волосы наискось спадали на лоб, рот был приоткрыт, и Кайло не моргая, смотрел на нее в совершеннейшем потрясении.

— Прости… — вырвалось Рей, и она покраснела. — Я сделала что-то не так, да?.. Я не знала, что делать…

— О Сила, Рей! — выдохнул он в восторге. — Ты полна Света!

— Что?.. — не поняла она.

— Да я будто Свет трахнул! Сделай это еще раз! — потребовал он, и она пришла в полное замешательство.

— Что?..

Он просунул под нее руки, подтягивая ее бедра ближе, и вошел в нее. Рей была расслаблена, ждала этого, но все же это был ее первый раз. И Кайло оказался отнюдь не маленьким. Рей всхлипнула от глубины вторжения и распирающих ощущений — он наполнял ее, пульсируя внутри — ей никогда не приходилось чувствовать подобного! Она попыталась встретить его взгляд, найти поддержку, но Кайло закрыл глаза. Его лицо исказилось от удовольствия. Раздался глухой стон.

И тогда Кайло медленно начал двигаться. Рей инстинктивно реагировала на каждое его движение, по-прежнему не представляя, что делать. Ее обдавало жаром с ног до головы — он проталкивался в нее, и Рей охнула, а в следующую секунду он сорвался, вдавливая ее в постель, дико, безудержно и жестко овладевая ее телом. Кайло остановился на мгновение, закинув ее ногу себе на плечо, и с возобновленным пылом продолжил начатое. Рей чувствовала, как заводится снова… То, как его тело накрывало ее, как напрягались его могучие мышцы…

— Еще! — прошипел Кайло, подаваясь вперед под новым углом. — Давай же, Рей!.. Сделай это снова!

Внезапно он притормозил, выходя из нее и тут же вбиваясь обратно. А потом повторил так еще и еще, пока Рей не перестала соображать окончательно. Это было слишком много для нее, слишком ярко и незнакомо, и в какой-то миг Рей сама не поняла, как впала в экстаз. Она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь на волю ощущений, пока разум растворялся в кратком забытьи.

— О да! — вскрикнул Кайдл, и его толчки стали резкими, до боли. — Твой Свет мой!

Рей лежала, совершенно выжатая, когда он повалился на нее.

— Ты почувствовала? — прохрипел Кайло ей в ухо. — Ты тоже это почувствовала?

Да, Рей чувствовала все, и это было головокружительно, немыслимо, невероятно!.. Рей иногда задавалась вопросом, каково это — заниматься сексом, так ли это хорошо, как говорят… И да, он оправдал ожидания. И даже больше.

Кайло привлек ее к себе, и такая близость оказалась даже приятней, чем секс… Эта нежность, это тихое утешение в объятиях другого — заставили ее сердце трепетно сжаться, потому что Рей никогда не испытывала подобного. Она так долго была одна… Так долго, до того дня, как Кайло Рен вошел в ее жизнь.

— Останься со мной. Пожалуйста, Рей. Будь моей, — тихо зашептал он, будто озвучивая ее самую сокровенную мечту, потому что эта брошенная девочка с Джакку отчаянно хотела чувствовать себя желанной.

Она процарапывала отметки на стене и жалобное «Здесь была Рей» на обломках, где собирала металл, просто чтобы оставить доказательство своего существования. Это важно, когда ты ничего не значишь, и Рей с Джакку делала это, чтобы напомнить о себе. Ибо любая жизнь имеет ценность и смысл, даже ее жалкое существование! И может быть, когда-нибудь кто-нибудь увидит эти следы, прочтет те слова и задумается о той, кто оставил их...

— Скажи, что будешь со мной, — вновь попросил Кайло, и ее сердце мучительно затрепетало.

Рей очнулась от нахлынувших чувств, когда заглянула в его темные глаза. Она видел, что он не шутит. Поняла, что Кайло хочет получить ответ. Прямо сейчас.

— Ч-что?.. — вырвалось у нее. — Ты имеешь в виду — здесь?

Он наклонился и нежно коснулся ее губ.

— Да. Живи со мной здесь, Рей. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.


	7. Chapter 7

Джакку. Она хотела вернуться на гребаное Джакку! Девушка, которая свела его с ума, которой он предложил все, чего у нее не было, отшила его ради гребаной помойки!

Рей обладала Силой, острым умом и прагматизмом, при этом была не чужда романтике… А еще у нее были блестящие глаза, лучезарная улыбка и загорелая кожа. Она впечатляюще разбиралась в имперском вооружении, пилотировала «Сокол» и наверняка могла собственными руками собрать заново любой гипердвигатель! Смеялась Рей искренне, любила шутить и не боялась смотреть ему в глаза и говорить правду. Не это ли женщина мечты?

Но даже это всего лишь малая часть! Сила проявлялась в Рей так мощно, что, когда они занимались любовью, вокруг словно расходилась невидимая рябь. В эти драгоценные мгновения наивысшего наслаждения Рей вспыхивала Светом, обрушивающимся на ее существо. В эти мгновения Кайло Рену прощались все грехи… Это была постыдная истина, но сын Тьмы так давно жаждал примирения со Светом… Чувство опьяняло, освобождало и вызывало нездоровую зависимость. Его мусорщица с Джакку была неповторима. Физическое единение сливалось с Силой, что приносило крышесносный кайф!

Давным-давно Кайло на собственной шкуре познал одну непреложную истину: чем Темнее его дела, тем сильнее его тяга к Свету. У него появился шанс на спасение от его извечной слабости. Будучи ситхом до мозга костей, Кайло уже вынашивал грандиозные планы, как Рей станет для него опорой в грядущих начинаниях. Как он будет возвращаться в ее объятия для примирения со Светом, и его Темной мощи не будет границ. Сирота без роду и племени, соскользнувшая с веревки в развалинах имперского разрушителя, таила в себе ключ к его счастью и могуществу! Для ситха не могло быть большей одержимости!

Существовала одна лишь проблема… Джакку! Она хотела в этот песчаный гадюшник на задворках мироздания! Точнее, дождаться предателей-родителей, вышвырнувших ее туда.

«Я не предам их, — с какой-то сакральной торжественностью произнесла она. — Я их не брошу. Когда они вернутся за мной, я буду там».

В ее голосе звучала убежденность и скрытое отчаяние. И Кайло не знал, что делать с этим ее досадным самообманом.

«Я не хочу покидать тебя, — шептала Рей. — Но я должна».

У каждого есть мечта, ради которой можно пожертвовать всем. Для Рей этой мечтой была ее семья.

Излишняя поспешность сыграет против него, осознал Кайло. Но такова его натура. Кайло никогда не довольствовался полумерами, с гордостью считая себя решительным человеком — человеком действия. Вдобавок он ситх, а ситхи — собственники, агрессивные и целеустремленные существа. Ситх берет то, что хочет. И Кайло хотел Рей. Кроме того, война, сама его жизнь не оставляли ему времени для книжной романтики. Он запросто мог погибнуть завтра, ждать не имело смысла. Бок о бок со смертью быстро привыкаешь стремиться к сути.

Три дня — это все, что у них было, прежде чем Кайло предстояло отправиться на встречу со Скайуокером. Он открыл Рей, что ее карта вела к джедаю, когда они ужинали. Ей стоило понять, что на кону.

— Ты убьешь его, — коротко отозвалась она.

Кайло кивнул.

— Один из нас должен умереть.

Рей побледнела, испуганная таким исходом.

— Зачем тебе это? Почти для всей галактики Люк Скайуокер — просто сказка.

Сказка… Рей, конечно, была права, но и сказки бывали разные. Подобные россказни подпитывали молву о _надежде_ , в которую многим до сих пор хотелось верить. Кайло посмотрел Рей в глаза.

— Он — мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер, и он должен ответить за свои преступления. Это и есть восстановление справедливости, Рей.

— Справедливости?.. — нахмурилась она.

— За гибель Империи и двух ситхов. За гибель Дарта Вейдера.

Рей медленно кивнула. Кажется, она поняла, хотя выглядела нерадостно.

— Что ж, возвращайся ко мне, когда обретешь свой титул, Кайло. Я буду на Джакку ждать мою семью и ждать Дарта Рена.

Это было самое близкое к сердечному прощанию, которое он мог услышать от не склонной к сантиментам Рей.

Три дня, что были им даны, они провели вместе. Открывшая для себя физическое удовольствие Рей никак не могла им насытиться. Это было естественно, особенно в свете того, что Кайло узнал про ее жизнь. Много лет пищей ей служили одни пайки, настолько пустые и безвкусные, что порой попросту не лезли ей в горло. Проточную воду она и вовсе считала роскошью, вынужденная мучительно выбирать между личной гигиеной и жаждой. Ее жизнь полнилась лишениями, и удовольствия в ней были мимолетны и редки.

После долгих лет одиночества внимание, которым Кайло окружил ее, стало для нее чем-то ошеломляющим. Она льнула к нему, стремясь всячески угодить, с таким рвением, что ему становилось неловко. Но она была счастлива, поэтому он позволил себе быть счастливым. Кайло привык, что сторонники боялись его, а враги поносили, но эта девушка… эта девушка полюбила его. И, в отличие от шлюх с Корусанта, Рей знала, кто он и чем занимается. Между ними не было лжи.

Их тянуло друг к другу с такой силой, что в первый же день они побывали в постели три раза. И не остановились на этом. На второй день Рей исступленно сосала ему член и облизывала яйца, абсолютно податливая в его руках. У Рей не было никакого опыта, но она жаждала перемен и с воодушевлением принимала все новое. Если бы Кайло не знал ее, то счел бы распутной, хотя она была всего лишь изголодавшейся от одиночества девственницей, не видевшей в своей жизни просвета.

Раз или два Кайло посещали мысли о том, имело ли значение, что именно он ухаживал за ней или ей сгодился бы любой случайный мужчина… Но, вне зависимости от ответа, Рей была покладиста и полна энтузиазма.

В каждую свободную минуту между обязанностями на командном мостике и совещаниями с рыцарями он возвращался к ней. Снова и снова после очередного планирование тайной атаки на Скайуокера Кайло бежал в свои покои, дабы утолить страсть в ее объятиях. Он выходил от Рей посвежевший телом и душой, но наслаждение постоянно казалось недостаточным. Потому что он — ситх, а ситхи всегда жаждут большего. Он знал, что никогда не сможет насытиться Рей и ее Светом.

Пожалуй, эти три дня были самым удивительным временем в его жизни. После обнаружения Скайуокера долгожданное противостояние виделось неминуемым, а Рей, спасенная с Джакку, ждала малейшего перерыва в его приготовлениях. Присутствие маленькой мусорщицы унимало все его страхи, укрепляло уверенность в себе.

В постели Рей оказалась на удивление раскованной — и шумной. Он с удовольствием принял это за доказательство своего мастерства, снова и снова лаская ее до изнеможения и утопая в ее Свете.

Напротив его покоев располагались апартаменты Хакса, так что Кайло почувствовал на себе странный взгляд генерала, когда они пересеклись на мостике на второй день. Их с Рей было прекрасно слышно. И Кайло не мог перестать самодовольно ухмыляться несколько часов подряд.

В те промежутки, когда Рей не выкрикивала его имя в экстазе, она сидела в полюбившемся душе или прогуливалась по «Финализатору» под бдительным присмотром лейтенанта Митаки. Рей оказалась совершенно помешана на технике, и Кайло с умилением думал об этой ее черте.

Это по-своему заводило. Как-то утром, когда Кайло только вернулся к себе, в апартаменты влетела Рей — со свежими впечатлениями из машинного отделения — и набросилась на него, не дав шанса снять маску и перчатки. Она бухнулась на колени и схватилась за его штаны. В этот миг мир казался идеальным. Свет распростерся перед Тьмой, ублажая, пока Кайло растворялся в этом чувстве. И затем Свет вновь подчинился его желанию, когда он подхватил Рей и бросил ее на кровать. Она позволила ему взять контроль над собой и доминировать, как свойственно его природе, упиваясь мощными толчками. Она добралась до финиша первой, и теперь покорен был сам Кайло. Ситх преклонился перед ее Светом.

Он не хотела, чтобы этому пришел конец. Кайло раз за разом пытался переубедить ее, но Рей была непреклонна.

— Мне не хочется прощаться, — сонно призналась она, расслабившись в его объятиях на третье утро.

Они много обсуждали этот вопрос, спор возобновился в очередной раз, но результат остался неизменен: Рей упрямо стремилась вернуться на Джакку.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу остаться, — говорила она. — Целых три дня вдали от моего АТ-АТ… Мне нельзя рисковать, мои родные могут вернуться…

— Все на Джакку осведомлены, что тебя захватил Первый орден, — напомнил Кайло. — Если они вернутся, то поймут, где тебя искать.

Но Рей считала это лишним поводом в пользу Джакку. Хотя бы для того, чтобы убедить всех, что ее не казнили.

— Ты угнала корабль Ункара Платта, — добавил Кайло. — Тебе больше некому сбывать запчасти. С чего ему продолжать сотрудничать с тобой?

Но его девушка не желала ничего понимать, думая, что, вернув корабль с извинениями, все исправит. Кайло скептически относился к ее плану.

У него, конечно, имелись в запасе альтернативные предложения. Например, оставить информаторов на Джакку, чтобы Рей сразу узнала, если кто-то прилетит за ней. Кайло обеспечит ее апартаментами на любой планете, подвластной Первому ордену, где она пожелает, и Рей никогда более не придется рыться в мусоре и вообще в чем-то нуждаться. Ее жизнь изменится навсегда.

Это хороший план, убеждал он себя, и Учитель не станет возражать против Рей. Со смертью Люка Скайуокера одна необученная девочка не составит угрозы. Почему бы не позволить Кайло оставить ее себе? Когда он вернется победителем к Дарту Плэгасу, то попросит Рей в качестве награды за убийство дяди. А потом они будут жить долго и счастливо…

Только Рей не пойдет на это. Все произошло слишком быстро — Кайло осознавал это с болезненной ясностью. Она не готова бросить прошлую жизнь и не поверит словам каких-то там информаторов. Вдобавок Рей не горела желанием присоединяться к Первому ордену. Ей инстинктивно хотелось вернуться к знакомой жизни и знакомым опасностям, потому что враг, которого ты знаешь, всегда лучше неизвестного. Мечта о семье затмевала ей разум. Даже мечту быть с ним. Кайло старался не чувствовать себя отвергнутым, согласившись на ее иррациональное желание. Для нее он хотел быть понимающим, хотя в глубине души оставался тем же самолюбивым ситхом, хотевшим, чтобы Рей, его тайная слабость, осталась рядом с ним.

Но в итоге он смягчился. Это не слишком по-ситхски, знал Кайло. Ему следовало увезти Рей в замок Вейдера, запереть ее в безопасности, сытости и комфорте. Там, где она будет ждать его, доступная в любое время… Но вместо этого он сам не понял, как согласился вернуть ее на Джакку, во враждебную среду, полную головорезов. Зачем, постоянно спрашивал он себя, но знал ответ: этого хотела Рей. Потому что когда девушка, исполненная подобной Силы, убеждает тебя, что ее семья точно вернется, искушение поверить ей слишком велико.

Таким образом Кайло изменил уже намеченному замыслу и начал планировать возвращение Рей на Джакку. «Сокол» он отправит с напутствием от Первого ордена. Платту сообщат, что Орден возмещает украденное имущество и что девушка, взявшая его, возвращается тоже. Произошла ошибка идентификации, поэтому Первый орден проявит милость и справедливость ко всем вовлеченным. Платту позволено возобновить торговлю с девушкой, потеря была возмещена, дальнейших ретрибуций не потребуется. Именно это передаст кролутскому сборщику барахла офицер в сопровождении двух взводов штурмовиков. Кайло надеялся, что этой завуалированной угрозы будет достаточно. Рей знала этого хмыря хорошо и согласилась, что такой подход сработает.

— Мужчина из Церкви Силы более тебя не побеспокоит, — решил сообщить Кайло. — Он мертв.

— Мертв?.. — опешила Рей. — Как это случилось?

— Сан Текку поймали на сговоре с Сопротивлением. Он был тем лицом, что скрывало карту к Скайуокеру. Дроид бежал из его деревни.

— О-о…

Рей заметно забеспокоилась, и он попытался развеять ее тревогу:

— Старик умер быстро, Рей. Смерть его была мгновенной.

Она кивнула. Люди все время умирали на Джакку, и это редко происходило быстро и безболезненно.

— Его люди будут скучать по нему. Они почитали этого старика, — Рей отвернулась. — Думаю, теперь у всех его последователей появится новый мученик…

— Его люди тоже мертвы, Рей.

Ее глаза расширились.

— Все до единого? Почему? — В ее взгляде читалось непонимание.

— Это война, Рей. Ты сам выбираешь сторону. Они выбрали Сопротивление. Это был неправильный выбор.

Его девушка выросла, рыская среди обломков на поле битвы. Она знала, какова война. Это могло не нравиться ей, но она понимала. Поэтому снова кивнула.

— Да, наверное.

Позже в этот же день Кайло присутствовал в ангаре, нетерпеливо наблюдая за погрузкой своего шаттла, и генерал Хакс выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы обратиться к нему. На этот раз генерал явился без своей обычной свиты.

— Ваша прическа не по уставу… — Хакс бросил взгляд на стоявшую тут же Рей и поискал взглядом идентификатор на ее форме без знаков отличия. — Лейтенант, — закончил он, рассудив по обстановке. — И с каких это пор вы не отдаете честь командиру. Вас этому не учили?

Рей, со своей прической из трех пучков, замерла, глядя на рыжеволосого генерала, а затем посмотрела на Кайло, словно спрашивая, что делать.

— Хакс, — вмешался Кайло. — Не трогай ее. Она не военная.

Самолюбие генерала трепетно реагировало на любое нарушение протокола.

Рей узнала имя Хакса по их путешествию в шаттле. Ее губы слегка дернулись в сдерживаемой улыбке, и Кайло ухмыльнулся за маской.

— Не военная? — обернулся к нему генерал. — Что гражданское лицо в военной форме делает на корабле, Рен? Это большая честь и привилегия — носить…

— Хакс, — перебил его Кайло. — Чего ты хочешь?

Но тот с прежним недоверием сложил руки на груди, смело глядя прямо в визор маски. Генерала было не так-то легко запугать.

— Сегодня утром я отправил вам четыре вызова. Вы проигнорировали их. Тогда я отправил своего адъютанта, и вы замахнулись на него мечом. Посему я был вынужден покинуть свой пост и…

— Чего ты хочешь? — снова перебил его Кайло.

— Когда вы с ней улетаете?

— После того, как я высажу ее на Джакку.

Генерал покосился на Рей.

— Кто она?

— Девушка из грузового корабля с дроидом.

— Она из Сопротивления? — сузил глаза Хакс.

— Она одна из нас. Только благодаря ее помощи мы получили карту.

Хакс холодно оглядел ее и вскинул брови — у него явно сложилось скептическое отношение к Рей, и это раздражало Кайло.

— Чего ты хочешь? — в третий раз вопросил он.

Хакс повернулся к Рену, с некоторой нерешительностью, что было на него непохоже. У Хакса не было проблем с языком, он обожал праздные речи, но, видимо, не сегодня.

— Удачи, Рен, — просто сказал он.

И это все? Кайло не знал, удивиться ему или растрогаться.

Но Хакс не был бы Хаксом если бы ушел просто так.

— Отправляйся на место и убей ублюдка Скайуокера. Ему надо за многое ответить.

На это Кайло оставалось только кивнуть.

— Каковы бы ни были наши разногласия, в этом мы с тобой всегда солидарны. Выполни свой долг, Рен. Все подданные Первого ордена верят в тебя.

Кайло протянул генералу руку, и в этот редкий момент сплоченности они обменялись рукопожатием.

Рей смотрели на них со страхом на лице, но молчала. Она проводила взглядом удаляющегося Хакса.

— Знаешь, наверное, он не так уж плох, Кайло.


	8. Chapter 8

— Мне это не по душе.

У него действительно было плохое предчувствие.

Кайло оглядел портативный генератор защитного поля, новый боевой посох в руках Рей и орденский бластер у нее на поясе. Ее всем оснастили, вооружив не в пример лучше прежнего, но тем не менее на душе у Кайло было неспокойно. И это невзирая на то, что Церковь Силы стерло с лица земли, что он наводнил Джакку соглядатаями, которые в случае чего должны предупредить о назревающих неприятностях… У Рей с собой было все — он набил АТ-АТ запасами воды, пайков, оставил ей бакта-пластыри, внушительную аптечку, батареи и бронированный датапад, вопреки ее активным протестам. Кайло еще раз посмотрел по сторонам — на дикий мир, в котором оставлял ее.

В глубине души он испытывал стыд. И пусть он сделал то, чего хотела Рей, она заслуживала лучшего. Много лучшего.

Рей, должно быть, почувствовала его настрой.

— Я могу постоять за себя, — напомнила она, и, в общем-то, не покривила душой. Этот мир был ей знаком. Для Рей безопаснее прятаться здесь, в глуши, где никто и не подумает ее искать. Например, Сопротивление. И особенно Учитель.

Кайло вручил ей комплинк удаленной связи.

— С этим ты сможешь связаться со мной где угодно. В любое время, Рей. Когда тебе понадобится помощь, не медли, сразу вызови меня. Если не смогу сам, то обязательно отправлю кого-то, кому доверяю. — Дождавшись ее кивка, он протянул ей крошечный персональный трекер: — Держи это при себе ради меня.

Рей хмуро оглядела подношение:

— Зачем? Я буду здесь. Ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти. В этом вся суть — я буду здесь ждать свою семью.

Кайло не стал ввязываться в бесполезный спор о предавших ее родственниках, которые никогда не вернутся. Эта девушка по-детски цеплялась за соломинку надежды, заставила себя верить, что однажды кто-то придет, рассыпаясь в извинениях, все объяснит, и она великодушно простит предателей, чтобы потом жить с ними долго и счастливо. Кайло втайне надеялся, что ее мечты отчасти исполнятся, — только чтобы лично прикончить ублюдков, бросивших ребенка на попечение мелкого криминального босса с захолустной планетки, обрекших его на полурабскую жизнь.

Но это были не более чем пустые фантазии. Кайло прекрасно знал, что, кем бы ни были эти люди, они никогда не вернутся за Рей. Оставалось уповать, что ей не понадобится еще пятнадцать лет, чтобы принять сей факт. Иначе, если Рей продолжит упрямо торчать на Джакку, их идеальное совместное будущее окажется под вопросом.

Однако сейчас ее семья отошла на второй план — первоочередной проблемой был трекер.

— Это всего лишь предосторожность, Рей. Я не хочу потерять тебя.

Существовал миллион причин, по которым он мог больше не увидеть ее вовсе. Начиная от работорговцев, рыскавших по Внешнему Кольцу в поисках товара, до его личных врагов, которые могли прознать об их отношениях и использовать Рей, чтобы добраться до него. Именно последствия их отношений перевешивали опасности обитания на Джакку. Пожалуй, только это помогло Кайло примириться с их расставанием. Рей обрела желаемое, и при нынешних обстоятельствах это способствовало ее защите.

— Порадуй меня на прощание, Рей. Носи его, — вновь попросил он. — Пусть у меня будет одним поводом меньше для беспокойства.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласилась она, убирая трекер в карман.

Бросив взгляд на ее хрупкую фигурку и переведя глаза на занесенную песком убогое жилище из шагохода, Кайло нахмурился. Это ее дом… А ведь он предлагал ей гораздо большее… Но Рей хотела того, чего он не мог ей дать, — семью из далекого прошлого, которая избавилась от нее.

— Ты точно не передумаешь? — предпринял он последнюю отчаянную попытку.

Но Рей с улыбкой приподнялась на цыпочки и легко поцеловала его в щеку. Ну, в общем, он уже знал ее ответ. Давным-давно понял. Переубеждать Рей бесполезно.

— Возвращайся поскорее, — прошептала она, отстраняясь. — Возвращайся живым.

— Так не пойдет, — Кайло притянул ее обратно. Пусть их прощальный поцелуй станет чем-то запоминающимся. В его руках была единственная девушка в галактике, тронувшая его сердце. Единственная, кем он по-настоящему искренне восхищался, полная Света и Силы. Однажды Рей станет для него кем-то совершенно особенным, ну а прямо здесь и сейчас откладывалось. Пока ей оставалась надежда на семью, а ему — его война.

Он покидал ее, чтобы убить Люка Скайуокера. Это была его давняя цель и крайне рискованное предприятие. Его бывший учитель-джедай представлял из себя смертельно опасного противника, и гарантий успеха в этом начинании не существовало. Возможно, сегодня последний раз Кайло дарован был шанс держать свою мусорщицу в объятиях. Кайло протянул руку, приглаживая прядь волос, выбившуюся из ее практичных узелков на голове. Хотелось запомнить ее такой… если клинок дяди окажется удачливее, именно ее лицо он хотел вспоминать за мгновение до гибели.

Смерти Кайло не боялся. Но вместе с приближавшимся противостоянием его уверенность давала трещины. На протяжении долгих лет Кайло лелеял мечту об этой встрече, поэтому теперь адреналин зашкаливал, подстегиваемый нагнетаемой Тьмой. Слишком многое было поставлено на кон. Его собственное будущее и будущее галактики сплетутся, когда два противника сойдутся в битве насмерть. И когда Кайло сразит своего дядю, то станет могущественнее, чем его старый враг мог когда-либо вообразить.

Таков был намеченный план, по крайней мере. Но Кайло провел на войне достаточно времени, чтобы знать, что планы имеют обыкновение идти наперекосяк.

— Поцелуй меня, — прошептал он и прильнул к ее губам, наслаждаясь близостью Рей, ощущением ее тела. Они провели вместе всего три дня, но это так ужасающе мало… Кайло был ситхом, он не собирался довольствоваться малым. Но Рей он никогда не насытится. Опорой ему оставались мечты об их совместном будущем. После убийства Скайуокера Учитель даст ему благословение взять ее в жены, и тогда Кайло рассечет ее руку в лунном свете и сделает Рей своей навеки в Силе.

Зачарованный этой грезой, он выпалил еще одну просьбу, едва они оторвались друг от друга:

— Дождись меня, Рей! Жди свою семью, но и меня тоже жди.

— Кайло, ты же знаешь, что я буду здесь, пока они не вернутся. Нам не нужны никакие обязательства…

— Рей, ты этого заслуживаешь. Наша встреча не какое-то мимолетное увлечение, — прошептал он, не уставая повторять ей эти слова, надеясь, что однажды она поверит ему. Его не покидала тревога, потому что от расставания слишком веяло прощанием навсегда, а не короткой разлукой. Оставляя ее здесь, он чувствовал, будто предает Рей, подобно ее семье, ведь он бросает ее, как все они. Пусть решение принадлежало ей, пусть у него были собственные, чисто объективные причины — как, вполне вероятно, и у ее семьи, — но Кайло раз за разом повторял себе, что, в отличие от них, обязательно вернется за Рей.

— Это не конец. Скажи, что понимаешь это! — потребовал он, взяв в ладони ее милое личико. — Пообещай, что будешь моей, и только моей!..

— Кайло…

— Я вернусь! И когда война закончится, я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе.

— Кайло…

— Я не шучу, Рей. Я не уподоблюсь твоей семье. Я буду верен, я приду за тобой и позабочусь о тебе…

— Кайло…

— Пообещай, что будешь моей! Пожалуйста, Рей.

— Хорошо, Кайло. Обещаю. Теперь заткнись и поцелуй меня еще раз! — улыбнулась она. И он подчинился. Со всем пылом.

Затем с тяжелым сердцем Кайло Рен поднялся в шаттл. Сквозь иллюминатор пилотской кабины он смотрел на свою мусорщицу, которая застыла в позе часового возле ржавого АТ-АТ, широко расставив ноги и воткнув посох в землю. Ее фигурка стремительно уменьшалась, пока не исчезла из виду вовсе.

***

Ночью в пустыне обычно невероятно тихо, поэтому шум ионных двигателей мгновенно заставил Рей проснуться. Она удивилась — неужто Кайло вернулся так рано? Выбравшись наружу, она встала, cхватилась за посох, вернувшись к своему привычному образу воинственной мусорщицы Джакку. Только теперь при ней был новенький бластер, заткнутый за пояс.

Увы, разглядела она с разочарованием, это оказался не знакомый ей черный «Ипсилон». В пустыне приземлялся какой-то «Икс-винг», к тому же весьма старая на вид модель, напоминавшая хлам, ржавевший тут, в пустыне. Корабль совершил довольно мягкую посадку на неровном песке, выдавая опытную руку пилота. Рей оценила это по достоинству. Двигатель смолк, фонарь поднялся, и на лесенке-трапе показалась чья-то фигура.

Посадочные огни корабля высветили человека — и он был ей незнаком. Густая борода скрывала нижнюю часть лица, но Рей видела, что он немолод — не старик, как Сан Текка, но уже в возрасте. С его плеч свисала аккуратная накидка, а на поясе Рей заметила инструмент, очертанием напомнивший ей меч Кайло. Но оружия при незнакомце вроде бы не имелось.

Однако за свою жизнь Рей пришлось усвоить, что не стоит доверять чужакам, поэтому предпочитала, чтобы встречные гадали, опасна она или нет. Для такой тактики ей следовало первой начать диалог. Но пожилой человек неожиданно опередил ее.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался он, подходя ближе.

— Это Т-65, — прохладно заметила Рей. — Ты только что взорвал «Звезду Смерти»?

— Не припоминаю такого за последнее время, — миролюбиво отозвался пришелец. — Я разыскиваю девушку по имени Рената. Сейчас ей должно было около двадцати. Ее оставили здесь маленькой девочкой, отдав под опеку местного жителя. Предполагалось, что это будет временная мера. Ее семья собиралась вернуться за ней.

Рената?.. Вот как звучит ее настоящее имя? Глаза Рей сузились, и она сделала глубокий вздох, не смея надеяться, что день, которого она так ждала, наконец-то настал. Может, это ее отец? Или другой родственник?..

— Ты не знаешь эту девушку? — тут же спросил незнакомец. Он остановился в нескольких шагах от Рей, пристально за ней наблюдая.

Рей состроила свою самую бесстрастную физиономию, отработанную в торгах с Ункаром Платтом.

— Возможно. А кто ее ищет?

— Сопротивление.

Рей моргнула от изумления:

— Сопротивление? Что им надо?

— Ее семья мертва. Уже много лет на самом деле. Сопротивление — лучшее убежище, что осталось у Ренаты от семьи. Мы хотим вернуть ее домой. Ее место — с нами.

Дом… О доме она мечтала не меньше, чем о семье… Но… в Сопротивлении?.. В самый разгар жестокой войны?

— Ты знакома с этой девушкой? — повторил вопрос пожилой человек, делая шаг вперед.

За поясом у Рей был орденский бластер, а в кармане — трекер от Кайло Рена. Она уже выбрала сторону. Выбрала Первый орден. И Кайло. Но не только. Она приняла это решение ради самосохранения, потому что, если нельзя сохранить нейтралитет, Рей предпочитала победившую сторону. Ей довелось провести достаточно времени среди мертвецов в руинах, чтобы знать, как это важно.

— Что Сопротивлению от нее надо? — воскликнула она, пытаясь узнать больше. — Этой девушке ничего от них не нужно! Джакку — нейтральный мир Кольца! Война далеко отсюда!

— Это не так, — сдержанно возразил пришелец. — Война нагрянула сюда четыре ночи назад, когда Первый орден вырезал целую деревню ни в чем не повинных людей. Не только мужчин, но и женщин, и детей тоже. Стариков. Эти люди не представляли никакой угрозы. Единственное, что было опасным в Церкви Силы, это их идеалы. Каждый погибший в той деревне стал мучеником за свои убеждения.

Рей неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу от описания случившегося. Она знала, что ей не лгут. Кайло, по сути, рассказал то же самое. Война была жестокой, и у каждой стороны имелся свой взгляд на события. И каждая чувствовала себя оправданной в своих действиях…

Незнакомец, должно быть, заметил ее смущение.

— Место этой девушки — в Сопротивлении. Ей следует находиться там.

— Да? — оглядела его Рей. — С чего ты так уверен?

— Потому что ее бабушка была рыцарем-джедаем Старой Республики.

Что?.. Рей изумленно распахнула глаза. Но это была правда. Каким-то неведомым образом чутье подсказывало ей, что это — _правда_.

— Ты совсем как она, — мягко произнес незнакомец. — Я знаю, что ты — ее потомок. Отпечаток твоей Силы безошибочно выдает ее.

Рей отступила на шаг и предупреждающе подняла посох.

— Вот как? — напряженно процедила она. — Кто ты такой?

— Я — Люк Скайуокер. И я пришел спасти тебя.

***

Двое суток полета к Эч-То Кайло провел в медитации, укрепляя свою мощь перед предстоящим боем. Сосредоточившись на жгучих обидах прошлого, он разжигал свой гнев. Учитель отправил ему короткое послание: «Срази его и возвращайся ко мне, Дарт Рен». Таково было напутствие старого Плэгаса. И смысл его был предельно ясен: с победой Кайло Рен наконец-то обретет желанный титул Лорда ситхов. С поражением? В этом случае он будет мертв.

В последний раз, когда они виделись с дядей, Кайло был разозленным рассеянным недоучкой, который выжил в том поединке только благодаря тому, что Люк Скайуокер дал слово его родителям не убивать их блудного сына. Кайло уловил эту мысль в голове джедая в миг опрометчивой слабости. Именно там и тогда Кайло осознал, что путь вперед с Учителем ситхов открыт.

Дядя умолял его, талдыча извечное джедайское вранье о Темной стороне. Скайуокер напирал, повторяя свою ревизионистскую версию того, как Дарт Вейдер в последние мгновения жизни отверг учение ситхов. Дядя всегда стремился принизить наследие своего отца, делая вид, будто Тьмы ни в нем самом, ни в Кайло не существует. Притвориться, будто нет чудовищной мощи, что сулит Тьма.

В свой первый урок Учитель-ситх позволил юному Бену Соло почувствовать ее вкус. И, попробовав раз, мальчик захотел еще — он всей душой возгорелся получить еще больше. Больше легкой силы, которая оказалась так сладка, больше семейных тайн. Впрочем, сперва многомудрый Дарт Плэгас отказал, сообщив, что ученик ему не требуется. Но Кайло молил, и старый мастер смилостивился, подарив ему лучик надежды. «Впечатли меня, мальчик, — молвил он. — И, возможно, я изменю свое решение». И так Кайло нашел в себе смелость и вернулся с кровью двадцати пяти падаванов на руках. В тот же день он был награжден титулом ученика.

С тех пор минуло много лет, и никто уже не считал Кайло Рена заблудшим подростком, растерявшимся от гормонов и ненависти. Когда они со Скайуокером встретятся сегодня, не будет никаких попыток переубедить и искупить вину. На этот раз их ждет поединок насмерть. Кайло совладает со своими страхами и освободит гнев, чтобы показать Люку Скайуокеру Темную сторону. Спустя столько времени Кайло предстанет перед джедаем как идеально обученный ситх. Наконец-то он сможет отомстить — за себя и своего любимого деда.

Кайло снедали в равной степени возбуждение, страх и мрачные мысли. Но все это быстро превращалось в безудержное разочарование!.. Всей скрупулезно спланированной внезапной атаке на Эч-То не суждено было осуществиться. Когда Кайло с рыцарями Рен прибыл на планету, там попросту никого не оказалось.

Люк Скайуокер сбежал.

Сила открыла это Кайло, едва он приземлился. В приступе ярости он вломился в единственное здесь жилище, очевидно, принадлежащее дяде, — скудно обставленную хижину. Типичную халупу в духе мастера-джедая Скайуокера, решившего пойти по стопам Йоды! Как предсказуемо, оскалился Кайло. Лишь голубой кубик голокрона, мерцающий на низком столике, явился неожиданностью.

— Что это за хрень? — выпалил Нестор Рен, встав рядом с ним. — Скажи мне, что это не бомба, Кайло.

— Нет.

Кайло мрачно уставился на мерцающий куб. Джонар Рен, другой рыцарь, ступил на порог.

— Это место заброшено, — доложил он. — Скайуокер был здесь несколько дней назад, судя по тому, что мы видели. Должно быть, джедая предупредили. Мы с ним немного разминулись.

Кайло коротко кивнул, а затем сорвал с себя шлем и швырнул его на землю в запале.

— БЛЯТЬ! — взревел он. Долгие годы поисков, а он упустил добычу! Кайло кипел, испепеляя взглядом маленький голокрон. Дядя оставил ему гребаной джедайский голокрон! Еще издеваться посмел!

Джонар проследил за его яростными взглядами и тоже настороженно уставился на голокрон:

— Это еще что за херь?

Кайло свободной рукой указал на кубик:

— Видел когда-нибудь такие?

— Нет.

— Что за голубая хреновина? — поинтересовался новенький, самый младший из рыцарей, Дакс, присоединяясь к собравшимся в хижине.

— Это послание, — прорычал Кайло, и теперь все внимательно посмотрели на него.

Любопытство взяло верх, и он с глубоким вздохом закрыл глаза, чтобы успокоить разум. Прошло немало лет с тех пор, как он делал подобное. И навыки малость заржавели. Но требовалось закончить дело. Нет эмоций, есть покой. Нет… Блять! Невозможно, он не справится с этим! Кайло содрогнулся.

Сила, как же это было трудно! Это было трудно для подростка четырнадцати лет, а для тридцатилетнего мужчины, с пятнадцатью годами ученичества у ситха за плечами, вовсе неосуществимо. Его разум просто не работал подобным образом. Кайло чувствовал, как копится досада, но сознавал, что это контрпродуктивная стратегия. Поэтому принялся думать о Рей. О том, как она лежала обнаженной в его объятиях. О ее сияющей улыбке, брошенной за плечо, когда она оглянулась. О том, как Рей спрыгнула по веревке в темноте обломков разрушителя и ослепила его Светом.

Да… он слегка успокоился. Стал устойчивее. Гнев и разочарование отступили… Растерянность ушла… Кубик оторвался от стола.

Теперь Кайло яснее чувствовал цель, борясь за то, чтобы влиться в Светлую сторону Силы. Нет невежества, есть знание… Нет страсти, есть покой… Медленно он повторял знакомую мантру Кодекса джедаев.

Кубик активировался и распался на лепестки. Голографическая запись начала воспроизводиться.

Как и следовало ожидать, перед ним возникла призрачная фигура дяди. Чуть более поседевший, чуть менее опрятный. Но после стольких лет он изменился не слишком. По-прежнему раздражающе благостный, с густыми скайуокеровскими волосами. И, похоже, с бородой Кеноби. Как всегда, дядя подражал старому Ордену, перебитому еще до его рождения.

«Здравствуй, Бен. Я знаю, что ты это смотришь. Плэгасу никогда не открыть мой голокрон. Но ты смог. И если ты можешь сделать это, то вот оно — доказательство, что в тебе все еще есть Свет.

Отпусти свою ненависть, Бен, и мы с твоей матерью поможем тебе вернуться домой. Дома тебе всегда будут рады.

Прислушайся ко мне, Бен. Ты — мой племянник, ты — сын, которого у меня никогда не было. Возвращайся домой. Возвращайся к Свету. Твой дедушка гордился бы таким поступком. Он не хотел бы, чтобы ты повторял его ошибки».

Голограмма рассеялась, и кубик закрылся.

Кайло оскалил зубы. И Тьма вспыхнула снова.

— Кто этот Бен? — выпалил бестолковый новичок.

Но никто ему не ответил. Все отшатнулись, когда в руке Кайло активировался кроваво-красный клинок. С диким рыком ученик ситха разрубил проклятый голокрон и принялся громить хижину, круша мечом обстановку. Вся та Тьма, которую он сосредотачивал в течение нескольких дней, высвободилась, когда он отдался безумию разрушения. Гнев, предназначенный для джедая, растратился впустую на хлипкую мебель.

На утоление слепой ярости ушел почти целый час.

Выпустив пар, Кайло вернулся на корабль и, горько раздосадованный, предстал перед Учителем. Муун веками играл в политику и войны. Дарт Плэгас воспринял плохие новости как бывалый игрок.

— Никто не говорил, что будет легко, ученик. Джедай ускользал от Вейдера годами. По крайней мере, Скайуокер вышел из укрытия.

— Да, Учитель.

— Возможность еще представится.

— Да, Учитель.

Кайло отослал рыцарей обратно на «Финализатор», а сам направился на Джакку. Чтобы добраться туда, понадобилось два дня, но, когда он достиг места назначения, прежние беды отошли на второй план. То, что ждало его там, обескураживало похлеще всего остального.

Убийство Люка Скайуокера казалось еще недоступнее, чем когда-либо. Кайло знал, что ему никогда не убедить Учителя в своих способностях противиться соблазну Света, пока жив дядя. До тех пор, пока для него существует тропинка в прошлое, Учитель не потерпит рисков. А значит, и его отношений с Рей, сотканной из Света. Пока его девушка обладает скрытым потенциалом превратиться в угрозу, Дарт Плэгас будет расценивать ее как врага. Рей — вот еще одна причина, по которой Люк Скайуокер должен пасть от его меча.

Кайло чувствовал себя надорванным, ему требовалось утешение. Поэтому он устремился к женщине, которая познала столько невзгод. Она сможет выслушать его, ведь она — утешающий Свет, которого он жаждал.

Но когда шаттл приземлился в сгущавшихся сумерках, его никто не встретил — Рей, обычно стоявшей на страже напротив своего АТ-АТ, не было. Новый генератор щита был отключен, а ее спидер — припаркован неподалеку. Кайло забеспокоился — уже темнело, и он спешно заглянул в жилище Рей. Обнаружив, что признаков борьбы нет, он немного успокоился.

Все было нормально — кроме отсутствия Рей.

Он схватил ее датапад. Архив логов обновлялся пять дней назад… тревожный признак. Рей могла погибнуть на Кладбище… задохнуться в песчаной буре… или оказаться в любой другой беде! Бросившись к своему кораблю, чтобы запросить информацию с ее трекера, Кайло вдруг наступил на что-то во взметнувшейся под его ногами песчаной пыли. Он замер и наклонился. На песке валялся трекер Рей.

Конец первого тома

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается Ренате Тебальди и Ренате Скотто, двум женщинам, принесшим в мир столько красоты своим искусством.


	9. Том второй. Пролог

_Флагман Первого Ордена «Финализатор»_

Заложив руки за спину, он стоял на мостике звездного разрушителя. Глядя вдаль, он не обращал внимания на отголоски пылкой речи своего негласного соперника. С былых времен к подобным актам не добавляли преамбул. Ни сроков, ни переговоров, ни ультиматумов. Врага ждали только опустошительные последствия. Ему претила напыщенность сегодняшнего спектакля. Он хотел знать две вещи: сработает ли и сколько это продлится?

 _Сработало_. Красные лучи необузданной мощи прорезали галактику, порождая волну смерти и разрушения — вздымая колоссальное возмущение Силы, когда миллиарды голосов возопили в ужасе и столь же внезапно умолкли. Такова была мощь Темной стороны. Вся галактика узрела ее, но лишь немногие — избранные — могли ощутить. В сей день Альдераану пришлось потесниться на пьедестале величайших галактических катастроф — его место заняла Хосниан.

Орудие действовало со странной иронией: истощая силу солнца, оно летело сквозь мрак, сплетая в своей всесокрушающей силе тьму и свет.

Первые вражеские истребители появились из гиперпространства, едва орудие начало перезаряжаться. И битва началась.

Он не приказал своему грандиозному кораблю вступать в бой, лишь отошел в сторону, позволяя орудию защитить себя самому.

Суждено ли этому технологическому ужасу просуществовать дольше, чем его предшественникам? В глубине души он надеялся, что нет, ибо предпочитал, чтобы его негласный соперник был погребен под карой за свое непомерное высокомерие. И еще потому, что способность уничтожить планету ничтожна по сравнению с подлинной мощью Силы.

…Ну где же повторение истории, когда его так ждут?

Вскоре ответ на его вопрос пришел. А когда в компании появился Скайуокер, он успокоился, поняв, что шансы резко возросли. Один совершил невозможный вираж, второй снес генератор защитного поля, а ей, как он надеялся, удастся справиться с осциллятором. По-своему его охватывала извращенная гордость за их достижения. Ибо если в чем-то Скайоукеры и были особенно хороши, так это в убийствах многих и многих тысяч.


	10. Chapter 10

Комлинк, который дал ей Кайло, ожил, как только кореллианский корвет вышел из второго гиперпрыжка. В целях безопасности, учитывая, кто находился на борту, пилоты Сопротивления совершали прыжок каждый час, словно играя в кошки-мышки с Первым орденом и остерегаясь задерживаться на одном месте.

Во время одного из прыжков Рей заметила неотвеченный вызов от Кайло — он оставил сообщение, но когда она полезла в карман и достала комлинк, его тут же конфисковали. В Сопротивлении серьезно относились к вопросам безопасности, и связь, которую можно было отследить, была под запретом, когда на борту находился кто-то из высшего руководства.

— Именно так была убита сенатор Мон Мотма, — с извиняющимся видом пояснил парень, забравший комлинк. — Не волнуйся, твое имущество вернут в целости.

Собственно, другого выбора, кроме как отдать его, у Рей не оставалось.

Этого сообщения она так никогда и не услышала.

Нежданно встреченный человек, назвавшийся Люком Скайуокером, привел ее на сопротивленческий корабль — для встречи с кем-то важным. И Рей надеялась, что этот кто-то связан с ее семьей.

В ожидании, взволнованная и скучающая, она сидела в маленьком конференц-зале. Ей принесли еду и питье, даже одолжили куртку с эмблемой Сопротивления, когда заметили, что ей холодно в космосе. Все вели себя вежливо и дружелюбно, и никто не замечал, как нервничала Рей.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее становилось нетерпение Рей. У нее накопилось множество вопросов, а Скайуокер отмалчивался — в своей неизменно учтивой манере.

«Я все объясню, — пообещал он. — Но сперва кое-кто хочет встретиться с тобой».

Этот кое-кто действительно явился, в сопровождении джедая, и у Рей отвалилась челюсть, потому что она узнала ту самую Лею Органу — генерала, мятежную принцессу давно исчезнувшего Альдераана, сенатора Новой Республики, а также негласного лидера и главного представителя Сопротивления.

Все, о чем Рей могла думать в тот миг: во что же она ввязалась? Сначала спуталась с джедаем, на которого точит зуб Первый орден, а теперь встречается с руководителем Сопротивления… Кайло определенно это не понравится.

— Здравствуй, Рената. Нет, не вставай, — любезно предложила самая знаменитая женщина галактики, с интересом оглядывая Рей, и протянула руку для рукопожатия. — Я — Лея Органа. Добро пожаловать в Сопротивление.

— Зовите меня Рей, — машинально отозвалась девушка. Имя Рената все еще казалось чужим. Затейливым. Оно принадлежало кому-то особенному, вроде женщины, стоящей напротив, а не какой-то там мусорщице с Джакку.

Генерал улыбнулась, усаживаясь за стол.

— Я безумно рада, что мой брат сумел тебя отыскать, Рей. Твое место здесь, с нами. Если ты позволишь, мы станем твоей семьей.

Брат?.. Эта женщина была сестрой Люка Скайуокера?.. Рей посмотрела на пару внимательным взглядом — между ними не наблюдалось большого сходства, но, с другой стороны, было в этом что-то… Джедай, герой Восстания, и генерал, честь и совесть Новой Республики.

— Значит, это вы искали меня? Простите, но я не понимаю почему, — нахмурилась Рей. Она старалась проявить вежливость, но уже очень устала и желала получить объяснения.

— Мы знали о тебе, но до недавнего времени мы не вели активные поиски, — ответила Лея Органа. — Что тебе известно о джедаях, Рей?

Немногое, подумала Рей. Она знала только то, что рассказывали культисты из Церкви Силы, да какие-то обрывочные сведения из голонета, вычитанные в свободное время. Она пожала плечами.

— Мне говорили, что у меня есть Сила. И я слышала старые сказки о джедаях и ситхах.

Лея кивнула.

— Джедаи не сказки, Рей. Как и ситхи. Но за почти семьдесят лет с падения Старой Республики люди забыли об этом. Империя и Первый орден весьма успешно стирают правду из нашей истории, — женщина взглянула ей в глаза, и Рей увидела стального генерала, о котором столько шептались. — То, что мы собираемся открыть тебе, не является общедоступным знанием. Но ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы услышать правду. Мы надеемся, что ты будешь обращаться с этим знанием осторожно. Это знание несет угрозу, в первую очередь для тебя самой, Рей, если получит огласку.

Рей сглотнула, но все же заставила себя кивнуть.

— Я понимаю, — подтвердила она.

— Много лет назад, — начал тогда Люк Скайуокер, — я возглавлял Академию джедаев от имени Новой Республики. Я готовил новое поколение рыцарей. В ту пору Академия была хорошо известна, особенно среди семей, в чьем роду числились джедаи. Твоя семья была одной из таких, Рей. Твои родители приводили тебя ко мне, когда ты была совсем маленькой. Кажется, тебе было три или четыре. Уже тогда они знали, что у тебя есть Сила.

— Но… откуда?

— Потому что Сила была у твоей матери и у твоей бабушки. Они ощущали Силу в тебе так же, как моя сестра и я ощущаем ее в тебе сейчас.

— О, — только и смогла вымолвить Рей. Выходит, и у Леи Органы тоже есть Сила? Интересно, почему тогда генерал не джедай? Или все-таки джедай?..

— В прежние времена джедаи начинали обучение очень рано, примерно в три года, но я решил обучать детей постарше, поскольку сам познал пути Силы лишь в юношестве. В Академию принимали учеников с десяти лет, но твои родители этого не знали, поэтому привели тебя совсем малышкой. В то утро я был в отъезде, и твою семью встречал мой племянник. Он был самым старшим учеником Академии. Когда я вернулся позднее в тот день, то оценил твои способности, и мы с твоей семьей договорились о твоем обучении, когда ты подрастешь.

Люк Скайуокер посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Твоя семья хотела, чтобы ты стала джедаем, Рей. Как твоя бабушка до тебя.

Она молча кивнула, услышав эту новость, но джедаи с их делами мало ее интересовали. Рей жаждала узнать больше о своей семье.

Лицо джедая помрачнело.

— Через несколько недель все ученики Академии были убиты. Все дети, вверенные моему попечению, были зверски вырезаны. Все до единого.

— Убиты? — Рей выпрямилась в кресле, наткнувшись взглядом на Лею Органу — та почему-то смотрела в сторону. — Убиты… почему?

С глубоким вздохом Люк Скайуокер окинул долгим взглядом безмолвную сестру.

— Молодой джедай по имени Бен Соло, который был моим учеником до того, как обратился ко злу, помог Первому ордену уничтожить мою Академию. Он предал и убил своих друзей и товарищей. Ныне джедаев не осталось, Рей. Я — последний. Моего племянника совратила Темная сторона Силы, и теперь он ситх на службе Первого ордена.

— О-о, — Рей распахнула глаза, потому что прекрасно знала ситха, который служил Первому ордену. — Кайло Рен, — прошептала она чуть слышно.

— Да, — сказала вдруг Лея Органа, и ее голос звучал ровно и печально. Она подняла голову — в ее глазах стояли непролитые слезы.

— Рей, — продолжил Люк негромко, — семьи джедаев Старой Республики, вроде твоей, остерегались ситхов. Во времена Империи они скрывались, поскольку на форсъюзеров велась охота. После случившегося в моей Академии твои родители, как я полагаю, испугались, что их выследит Кайло Рен. Тебя идентифицировали как чувствительную к Силе, и твои джедайские корни были известны моему племяннику из первых рук. С их стороны было разумно опасаться.

Он помолчал.

— Тебя спрятали на Джакку ради твоей собственной безопасности, Рей. Я думаю, ты должна была провести там всего несколько недель, до поры, пока твоя семья не сможет устроиться на какой-нибудь планете и обзавестись новыми документами. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Твои родные погибли в результате несчастного случая, они попросту не успели вернуться за тобой. Рей, никто никогда не бросал тебя на Джакку. Это все злосчастная случайность. И хоть я знал, что ты жива, я не представлял, где ты. Будь это иначе… я бы спас тебя гораздо раньше.

Рей изо всех сил пыталась осмыслить услышанное.

— Мои родители погибли? — медленно спросила она.

— Да, — кивнул Скайуокер. — Мне очень жаль, Рей. Это произошло из-за одной из тех редких гиперпространственных коллизий. Насколько можно судить, это действительно был несчастный случай. Все находившиеся на борту погибли мгновенно, — Скайуокер подвинул к ней датапад с открытой новостной статьей, очень старой. В ней описывалась трагическая гибель пассажирского транспортника, следовавшего с Чандрилы на Корусант. И длинный список из примерно ста пассажиров, ставших жертвами катастрофы.

Скайуокер указал на одно из имен.

— Эта женщина, Шива Коул, была твоей бабушкой. В юности она была джедаем, ветераном Войны Клонов, и так как она покинула Орден джедаев до того, как император и Вейдер начали Чистку, ей удалось выжить. Дочь Шивы указали в списке под новой фамилией в браке — Солис Пам, твоя мать. Ее мужем, твоим отцом, был Ренатус Пам. Тебя назвали в честь него. При рождении тебе дали имя Рената, но в семье все звали тебя просто Рей.

Скайуокер поднял датапад и продемонстрировал еще несколько документов. На этот раз это были голографии. Судя по всему, их взяли из каких-то официальных документов, поскольку это был тот тип изображений, на которых все получаются неудачно. Но это было хоть чем-то. Рей пристально вгляделась в незнакомые лица.

У ее бабушки были светлые глаза, и все в ее облике и поседевших волосах говорило о былой красоте. Сходство между ее бабушкой и матерью казалось очевидным, только у матери были коротко стриженные рыжие волосы. У отца волосы были каштановые, глаза — темные, и в целом приятные, открытые черты. Рей снова и снова переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое. Похоже, она больше пошла в отца, чем в женскую часть семьи.

Рей смотрела на них, поглощенная услышанным, и не заметила, как Люк Скайуокер вздрогнул и поднял руки к вискам.

— Люк? — забеспокоилась Лея Органа. — Что? Что случилось?

— Я ощутил возмущение в Силе, — джедай повернул побледневшее, почти белое лицо к сестре. — Боюсь, случилось что-то ужасное, Лея…

Как завороженная, Рей подняла голову от датапада:

— А есть еще что-нибудь?

— Нет. Мне жаль, Рей, — извиняющимся тоном ответил джедай. Он выглядел встревоженным. — Это все, чем я располагаю.

Рей нахмурилась. Имена и изображения — это хорошо, но недостаточно.

— Значит, вы встречались с ними? Какими они были?

Скайуокер с задумчивым видом пригладил бороду.

— Я помню, что они были хорошими людьми. И очень тебя любили. Они хотели для тебя самого лучшего, Рей. Наверняка ничто не волновало их больше, чем твое благополучие.

Рей кивнула — это мало что давало, но звучало очень утешающе. Ее родители были хорошими людьми — людьми, достойными восхищения, а не какими-то преступниками. То, что ее любили и берегли, имело огромное значение. И хотя это ничего не меняло, но знать, что тебя не бросили на произвол судьбы, было очень важно. Родные хотели защитить ее, а не избавиться от ненужного ребенка. Просто все вышло совсем не так, как они планировали.

Впрочем, в одном Рей оказалась права. Все это началось из-за Силы. Ничего из этого не случилось бы, не будь у нее Силы.

…Ничего из этого не случилось бы, _если бы не Кайло Рен_.

— Как вы нашли меня? — прошептала Рей.

— Когда я отправился в изгнание, я надеялся, что тебе удалось выжить, Рей. Но я не знал, где тебя искать. Я предположил, что если ты была со своей семьей, то находилась в безопасности. Мой хороший друг Лор Сан Текка провел много времени в моей Академии, он знал о тебе. Он и его последователи скрылись от ситхов на Джакку, где, как выходит, он на тебя и наткнулся. Лор подозревал, кто ты, но у него не было никакой возможности подтвердить твою личность. Много лет он безуспешно пытался связаться со мной. Недавно я вернулся и обнаружил его сообщения. Некоторые из них касались тебя, Рей. Именно Лор разыскал информацию о катастрофе, в которой погибла твоя семья. Именно так я нашел тебя.

— Лор Сан Текка, тот самый старик из Церкви Силы?..

Скайуокер с грустью кивнул.

— Да. Мне хотелось бы расспросить его поподробнее, но, увы, теперь он мертв.

— Я знаю, — тихо отозвалась Рей. — Его казнил Первый орден. Они убили всех в его деревне. — Она отвернулась, ощущая вину за то, что вечно раздражалась на Лора Сан Текку и его последователей. — Он часто приходил, проверял меня каждые несколько недель… Потоянно пытался уговорить меня переселиться в деревню…

— Тогда сейчас ты тоже была бы мертва, — резонно заметила Лея Органа.

Несмотря на ее правоту, Рей от этого легче не стало.

— Мне всегда казалось, что он мне так докучает… Надоедает своими историями…

— Он присматривал за тобой издалека, Рей. Независимо от того, была у тебя Сила или нет, так поступал Лор Сан Текка, — с тоской в голосе произнес Люк Скайуокер, вспоминая своего покойного друга. — Лор был добрым человеком. И хорошим другом. Теперь он с Великой Силой.

Рей надолго замолчала, вглядываясь в изображения на датападе. Ей следовало думать о сгинувшей семье, но все мысли почему-то занимал только Кайло. Кайло, расправившийся с одноклассниками в джедайской Академии. Кайло, казнивший Лора Сан Текку. Кайло, который желал быть с ней после войны. Кайло, из-за которого, главным образом, она и очутилась на Джакку. Еще никогда Рей не чувствовала себя такой растерянной.

Она посмотрела на Скайуокера.

— К-Кайло Рен — ваш племянник?..

— Он урожденный Бен Соло, — кивнул Люк. — Он взял имя Кайло Рен, чтобы скрыть семейные связи, после того как примкнул к Сноуку.

Взгляд Рей скользнул по Лее Органе, сохранявшей все это время молчание.

— Значит, он — ваш сын? — осторожно спросила она.

Генерал кивнула.

И теперь Рей чутко осознала, что сидящие напротив люди — это семья Кайло. Дети Дарта Вейдера. Она вспомнила рассказ Кайло о том, что связь между его матерью и Дартом Вейдером не была широко известна, и, кажется, сейчас она понимала почему. И еще то, как Кайло рассказывал, что на совести Люка Скайуокера смерть Дарта Вейдера, — который, как Рей знала, приходился джедаю родным отцом… Кайло хотел отомстить дяде за убийство деда. Поколение назад брат и сестра сражались на стороне Восстания, чтобы уничтожить Империю отца, а нынешнее поколение, в лице Первого ордена и Кайло, боролось с Сопротивлением, ведомым его матерью, и Новой Республикой, которую та помогла основать. Эти внезапно открывшиеся связи стали ошеломительным, шокирующим открытием. Но такова была истина.

Рей изумленно смотрела на пару напротив. В этой семье все мечтали убить друг друга. Нет… Они убивали друг друга из-за политики и Силы. Для сироты, выросшей в дикой, агрессивной среде, это было в корне неправильно. Семья должна поддерживать своих. Иначе какой в ней смысл?

В голове проносилось все, что она узнала о своем прошлом и Кайло, но Рей четко поняла одно: сама она не хочет иметь с ними дела — ни с Силой, ни с Сопротивлением и уж в последнюю очередь — с опасной семейкой Кайло.

— С-спасибо, что рассказали мне все это, — поблагодарила Рей, наклонив голову. — Прошлое терзало меня всю жизнь… Эти ответы значат для меня очень многое. Гораздо больше, чем вы представляете… — Переварить предстояло многое, но сейчас Рей отчаянно хотелось вернуться в свой АТ-АТ, побыть одной и подумать. — Спасибо за щедрое предложение, но я не хочу воевать за Сопротивление, — твердо решила Рей и встала, стряхивая с плеч чужую куртку. — Теперь я бы хотела вернуться домой. Пожалуйста.

— Это слишком опасно… — вмешался Скайуокер.

Генерал подняла руку, прерывая его.

— С нами ты будешь в большей безопасности, Рей, — твердо произнесла Лея Органа. — Сопротивление сможет тебя защитить.

— Защитить меня… от кого? — спросила Рей, искренне недоумевая.

— От Кайло Рена, — мрачно ответил Скайуокер. — Он вырезал целую деревню неподалеку от твоего жилища, Рей. Если он найдет тебя, то, вне всяких сомнений, убьет. Мой племянник — жестокий убийца. Твоя чувствительность к Силе делает тебя потенциальной угрозой, которую он захочет уничтожить. Так, как он уничтожил своих друзей и товарищей в моей Академии.

— Я не хочу оказаться посреди войны! — запротестовала Рей.

— Ты пока не осознаешь своей важности, Рей, — с пониманием кивнув, Лея тем не менее продолжила настаивать на своем. — Нравится тебе или нет, но ты уже посреди войны. Благодаря твоему потенциалу Силы.

— Нет, — качнула головой Рей. — Пусть у меня есть Сила, но я не использую ее! Я ни для кого не представляю угрозы! Я обычная мусорщица!

— Ты можешь стать много большим, чем это, — заметил Люк Скайуокер, наклонившись в кресле. — Ты должна остаться с Сопротивлением и учиться путям Силы.

— Нет, — категорически отказалась Рей. — Я провела годы, ползая по обломкам кораблей, оставшихся после войны. Я прекрасно представляю, что такое война и ее последствия! И мне они не нравятся! Я не хочу в этом участвовать!

— Разве отстаивать то, что правильно, не важно для тебя? — негромко осведомилась генерал. Рей слышала нотку осуждения в ее тоне. Ясно было, что война превратилась для этой женщины в образ жизни.

И это заставило Рей возмутиться и перейти в глухую оборону:

— Нет! Нет, не заботит! Меня забочу только я! Я сама забочусь о своем выживании! Это то, что я умею лучше всего, — выживать!.. Сама, своими силами, в дикой пустыне, но я выжила!

— Твоя семья не поддержала бы твое решение, — многозначительно обронил Люк Скайуокер.

— Ты предаешь то, за что они боролись! — безжалостно заявила его сестра.

Рей притихла на короткое мгновение, страдая от навязываемого ей чувства вины.

— Нет, они бы согласились со мной, — в итоге решила она. — Если они спрятали меня на Джакку, значит, хотели, чтобы я выжила. Все прошедшие годы я боролась за жизнь. Это — то, что я есть. И я не прожила бы так долго, если бы ввязывалась в драки, где нельзя победить. — Рей отвернулась, чтобы не видеть чужих разочарованных лиц. Из ее горла вырвался вздох. — Послушайте, мне не нравится Первый орден! Мне претит многое из того, что они творят!.. Но я не могу ввязываться в это.

Рей слегка кривила душой, потому что на самом деле уже ввязалась… в отношения с Кайло Реном. В этом и крылся корень проблемы.

Лея Органа поморщилась, но следующие ее слова прозвучали примирительно:

— Рей, ты должна найти собственный путь, мы уважаем это. Но еще мы хотим, чтобы ты знала правду. Ради твоего собственного блага.

Пытаясь подражать ее ледяной учтивости, Рей ответила, собрав все свое достоинство:

— Я понимаю. Благодарю за участие.

— Рей, остерегайся Первого ордена, — предупредил Люк. Он казался всерьез обеспокоенным. — И беги, если услышишь что-то о Кайло Рене. Он убьет тебя на месте.

Но Рей считала иначе. Потому что в последний раз, когда она видела Кайло, он одурело целовал ее, умоляя остаться с ним. В тот миг Рей испытала искушение — самое сильное из всего, что она когда-либо чувствовала.

— Вы не знаете наверняка…

— Нет, прекрасно знаем, — строго перебила ее Лея Органа. — В одну ночь мой сын-подросток убил двадцать пять таких же детей, своих одноклассников. А они были детьми, детьми, которые погибли, чтобы в галактике не осталось ни одного джедая, способного встать у него на пути. Рей, Кайло Рен без раздумий убьет тебя, если обнаружит. Не будь дурой, не обманывай себя. Он убьет любого ради своих амбиций.

— Это война, — Рей повторила слова, которые сам Кайло сказал ей, объясняя атаку на деревню Церкви Силы. — На войне люди умирают.

— Эти дети не были жертвами войны, — тон Леи стал резче. — Они стали жертвами хладнокровной резни.

— Оставайся с Сопротивлением, Рей, — вновь повторил Люк Скайуокер. — Познай пути Силы.

Но Рей не собиралась ввязываться в чужую войну или чужие семейные конфликты.

— Если Сила делает меня угрозой, но как ее изучение поможет это решить?

— Я научу тебя защищаться, — объяснил джедай. — Тогда у тебя будет шанс сражаться, Рей.

И опять Люк Скайуокер хотел, чтобы она сражалась. Но совсем не знал ее и поэтому не знал, что Рей с Джакку предпочитает избегать боя, когда это возможно. Так безопаснее. Она отрицательно покачала головой.

— Я уже сказала, я не ищу боя.

Верно прочитав обострившееся упорство в голосе Рей, Лея, бывшая сенатор и дипломат, поспешила сгладить ситуацию:

— Мы напугали тебя, Рей. Прости, это не входило в наши намерения, мы всего лишь собирались донести до тебя правду. И все риски, которые ей сопутствуют.

Рей кивнула.

— Я бы хотела отправиться домой. Пожалуйста… Я просто хочу домой.

Брат и сестра Скайуокеры переглянулись.

— Бегство не спасет тебя, — напомнил джедай. — Никакая семья за тобой не вернется, Рей.

— Я уже поняла, — согласилась она. — Но у меня есть тот, кто будет по мне скучать.

Кайло… Ей нужно поговорить с Кайло. Рей хотела услышать его версию этой истории. Хотя у нее не было причин не доверять Люку Скайуокеру или Лее Органе, у них была своя точка зрения, как и у Кайло, но… Кайло заслужил ее доверие, и Рей хотела показать ему это.

Должно быть, на ее лице отразились неловкие чувства, бушующие внутри, так как Лея Органа отступила:

— Хорошо, Рей, мы отвезем тебя домой. Помни, что мы всегда открыты для тебя. Тебе оставят способ связаться с нами, если ты передумаешь. Я могу только пожелать тебе удачи, Рей.

— Еще я хотела бы получить свой комлинк до того, как… — добавила Рей, но в конференц-зал ворвалась молодая женщина в форме, с взволнованным видом подлетевшая к Лее. Вся бледная, она что-то сказала на ухо генералу.

— Как?! — воскликнула Лея, повернувшись в кресле. — На это требуется больше огневой мощи, чем… О нет… Только не снова… — вдруг побелела генерал. — Включить голонет!

В конференц-зале засветился большой голоэкран. Помощница спешно включила его, и новостная лента с Корусанта начала передавать последние новости. Все зрители в зале замерли в немом ужасе. Воздух прорезала оглушительная речь орденского генерала Хакса.

«Сегодня последний день Республики!» — прорычал он перед выстроившимися войсками. Речь была яркой и пылкой. А затем ее сменили кадры колоссальных взрывов. Вся система Хосниан была уничтожена Первым орденом при помощи какого-то неведомого оружия, которое называли базой «Старкиллер».

— Хосниан… О боги, это же миллиарды живых существ!.. — вслух выдохнула помощницы мысли всех присутствующих. Хосниан-Прайм была столицей Новой Республики, а система включала в себя ярчайшие, густонаселенные миры Ядра.

— Необходимо немедленно вернуть корабль на базу! — глухо распорядилась Лея Органа. — Нам нужно уничтожить это орудие.

Очевидно, кто-то предвосхитил этот приказ, так как корабль сорвался с места и ушел в прыжок до того, как генерал закончила фразу.

— Мне очень жаль, Рей, но это дело имеет первостепенную важность, — сообщила Лея. — Нам потребуются все доступные корабли, и выделить один, чтобы доставить тебя на Джакку, мы не сможем. — Генерал тяжело вздохнула, но все же пообещала: — Если мы вернемся живыми, то отвезем тебя домой, на Джакку.


	11. Chapter 11

Он увидел достаточно.

Размашистым шагом покинул Кайло мостик. Его правая рука, Нестор Рен, шел рядом.

— Теперь Хакс станет совершенно невыносим, — с тоской посетовал рыцарь.

— Если выживет.

— Супероружие частенько переоценивают, — согласился Нестор. — Хакс бахвалится, что эта штука неуничтожима, но… так говорят обо всем, пока оно не взрывается из-за дефекта.

Кайло усмехнулся за маской — он вырос на историях о гонках по траншеям «Звезды Смерти» и знал все о незащищенном выхлопном порте, выходящем прямо в шахту реактора.

— На этот раз главный дефект — это чванливый ублюдок у руля.

— Нет, — сказал Нестор, когда они приблизились к лифту командного пункта, который вел прямо к ангару. — Проблема в осцилляторе. — Офицеры выскочили из кабины, уступая лифт Первому и Второму рыцарю Рен в единоличное пользование. Во флоте, даже среди старшего офицерского состава, соблюдали дистанцию, стараясь заблаговременно обходить Рен. — Защита предполагает наличие внешней угрозы, не диверсию изнутри. Мы забыли урок Эндора — у дамочки из Сопротивления глаз наметан. Дерьмо, Кайло, да мы с тобой вдвоем могли бы вынести этот осциллятор, захватив только парочку бомб! Конечно, эти фанатики при этом помрут, но они же спят и видят, как бы стать мучениками!

Это тоже было верно. Нестор хорошо разбирался в военных вопросах, и Кайло это ценил.

— Если «Старкиллер» разнесут, Хаксу лучше уповать, что в тот миг он окажется на нем, — протянул Кайло. — Не говоря о том, что мы выставим себя дураками. К тому же Сноук вложил немало ресурсов в проект.

— Дело не в кредитах, — напомнил Нестор с заметным укором во взгляде. — Мы держим на базе большой гарнизон. Люди не заслуживают смерти из-за чужой некомпетентности и желания ускорить разработку, пропустив тем самым изъяны.

Какая разница, но Кайло опустил этот комментарий. Нестор вечно трясся за пушечное мясо, резко возражая против стратегии оставить «Старкиллер» без должной поддержки извне. Не то чтобы Второй рыцарь и генерал питали друг к другу дружественные чувства — Нестор был хорошим солдатом и не хотел гибели других хороших солдат. Заместитель Кайло не знал жалости там, где речь заходила о мятежниках-сопротивленцах, но искренне переживал за благополучие солдат орденского флота… Однако контингент базы «Старкиллер» составляли большей частью подручные Хакса и ученые-исследователи, а не бойцы, которых стоило спасать, по мнению Кайло. И, кроме того, сегодня у него были особые планы на «Финализатор».

— Галактика ввергнется в хаос.

Да, именно так. Сноук рассчитывал на это.

— Пусть рыцари приготовятся, — приказал Кайло раздраженным, отрывистым тоном. — Скоро мы улетаем.

— Куда?

— За Сопротивлением. Мы нападем, когда их корабли явятся сюда, бросив базу без защиты. Попомни мои слова, сегодня Лея Органа взорвет свою третью «Звезду Смерти». Не стоит быть поблизости, когда это случится.

— Разве нам не следует поддержать Хакса? — в голосе Нестора прорезалось негодование, выдававшее его истинные чувства. — Кайло, если тебе не терпится подраться, самое время заняться этим сейчас. Здесь.

Кайло резко развернулся к своему подчиненному:

— Пусть ублюдок Хакс идет ко дну со своим кораблем! Если не хочешь в одиночку защищать осциллятор, то полетели!

— Ладно, босс, — спасовал Нестор. Как хороший солдат, он крайне редко подвергал сомнению приказы.

Часом позже базы «Старкиллер» не стало. Рыцари Рен находились в гиперпространстве на борту «Ипсилона» в сопровождении целого легиона солдат, следовавшего позади в отдельных транспортниках. «Финализатор» слегка задерживался, оставшись подбирать немногочисленных выживших. Все корабли устремились к системе Иллиниум, где скрывалась база Сопротивления.

Атмосфера царила мрачная. Один лишь Нестор знал Кайло достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что его огорчила не только потеря «Старкиллера» и спесь генерала Хакса.

Они сидели вдвоем, позади остальных, и наконец Нестор не выдержал:

— Что тебя гложет, Кайло?

— Ничего.

— Дедуля рассердился, потому что Скайуокер сбежал?

— У нас со Сноуком все в порядке! — огрызнулся Кайло. — И прекрати называть его Дедулей. Это его не позабавит.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— Забудь, Нестор. Все хорошо.

Его друг вскинул бровь, но напирать не стал, как всегда.

— Если тебе так легче, босс.

Кайло покосился на крепко сложенного рыцаря с короткими светлыми волосами, которого знал уже много лет. Нестор Рен был его единственным настоящим другом, товарищем по оружию — они уважали друг друга, будь то война или прочие дела. Поэтому Кайло решил признаться. Может, Нестор сумеет помочь. Он был женат, поэтому мог кое-что знать о женщинах. Кайло глотнул побольше воздуха и наклонился к нему:

— Есть одна девушка…

Нестор взглянул с интересом, но, по обыкновению, перебивать не стал. Вне боя он вел себя крайне сдержанно, и, вероятно, именно поэтому они поладили. Кайло, напротив, сдерживаться не умел.

— Я встретил девушку… — начал Кайло, и затем, местами урывками и нескладно, он поведал всю удивительную историю о Рей с Джакку. — …А теперь она ушла. Исчезла, — вздохнул он и отвернулся от безмолвного Нестора. — Я беспокоюсь.

Нестор откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил на груди свои карикатурно накачанные руки, делавшие его похожим на супергероя из мультика.

— Кто-нибудь знал о ней? — помолчав, спросил Второй рыцарь Рен.

— Хакс, наверное. Он видел, как я грузил корабль, чтобы отвезти ее домой.

— Это нехорошо. Кто-то еще?

— Многие видели ее на «Соколе» с дроидом. Кто-то мог догадаться.

— Как насчет Дедули? Дедуля в курсе?

— Сноук не знает. Единственной причиной для его волнения могло быть то, что у нее есть Сила.

Обычно сдержанный Нестор от этого откровения чуть не выпрыгнул из кресла.

— Сила?!

— Ага, — Кайло смущенно отвел взгляд, потому что глаза Нестора стали чересчур проницательными.

— Значит, она была слишком хорошенькой, чтобы ее убивать, в этом дело?

С какой-то несвойственной для себя застенчивостью Кайло кивнул:

— Вроде того.

— Дедуле это не понравится, — пробормотал Нестор.

— Сноук не знает.

— Это ты так думаешь.

— Да брось, она никому не угрожает. Она одна из нас!

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить рыцарь. — Ну, может, ее семья вернулась и улетела с ней.

Кайло обдумывал этот вариант.

— Тогда почему она не сообщила мне? Почему не надела маячок? — Да, Рей не пришла в восторг от идеи трекера, ей не нравилось чувствовать, что за ней наблюдают, но… Да, возможно, это причина, по которой она выкинула маячок… И все равно это не объясняло, почему Рей не отвечала на сообщения.

— А что, если ее семья не жалует Первый орден? — предположил Нестор. — Вряд ли в этом случае им бы понравилось, что она якшалась с тобой.

— Да. Вполне возможно, — особенно теперь, после «Старкиллера».

— Вдруг семья забрала ее на… Впрочем, неважно.

— Забрала ее куда?

— Неважно.

— Выкладывай, Нестор.

— На Хосниан.

Кайло свирепо глянул на него:

— Блять, Нестор, умеешь ты поднять настроение!

Его друг поморщился:

— Извини. Цеси часто говорит, что лучше бы мне прикусить язык.

— Она совершенно права.

Это вызвало у Нестора улыбку — казалось, его невозможно вывести из себя.

— Женщины всегда правы. Ты еще этого не понял? — попытался улыбнуться рыцарь. — Скорее всего, твоя девушка вернулась домой целой и невредимой. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Кайло.

— Да-а… — Вероятно. И все же Кайло не покидало нехорошее предчувствие, то самое, возникшее, когда он оставил Рей на Джакку. Кайло достал комлинк, чтобы проверить его еще раз. Ни одного сообщения. Ни единой попытки связаться. Ничего. И это плохой знак. Вдруг Рей действительно была на Хосниан…

— Прежде я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты настолько увлекался девушкой, — исподволь заметил Нестор.

Его друг явно пытался вызнать больше, но Кайло не стал таиться. Он твердо встретил его взгляд:

— Рей — не обычная девушка.

***

Этот день превратился в самый мучительный день в жизни Рей. Он затмил даже день встречи с дроидом на Джакку, потому что тогда у Рей сохранилась хотя бы толика контроля за происходящим. Сегодня в Сопротивлении не было и этого — ее судьба полностью зависела от других. Для независимой Рей с Джакку это стало новым неприятным ощущением.

Крейсер-корвет, на котором она находилась, прибыл на основную базу Сопротивления в системе Иллиниум. Едва корабль приземлился, в суматохе внезапного кризиса о ней позабыли. Первый орден явил миру суперорудие под названием «Старкиллер», способное разрушать целые миры, и Сопротивление собиралось его уничтожить.

Их план был прост — разбомбить место, называемое «осциллятор», — в теории это должно привести к разрыву топливных соединений орудия. Надежда крылась в том, что орудие изничтожит само себя, падет от той самой силы, которую стремилось обуздать. Рей, разумеется, не посвящали в детали, но даже вкратце звучало рискованно. Очень, очень рискованно.

Ставки повышались быстро. После первого залпа Орден перенацелил орудие на систему Иллиниум, инициировав перезарядку, и в один миг из стороннего наблюдателя Рей превратилась в одну из потенциальных жертв. Ей оставалось беспомощно ждать и надеяться. Для ее спасения орудие должны были уничтожить, и это вызывало нелегкие чувства. Нет, Рей не одобряла «Старкиллер», не являлась страстным сторонником Первого ордена, но в душе никогда не была привержена Сопротивлению. Но вышло так, что теперь Сопротивление отчаянно понадобилось ей, чтобы выжить, потому что на первом месте для Рей всегда стояло собственное выживание.

В общем и целом жизнь швырнула ее от флагманского корабля Кайло Рена к повстанческой базы Леи Органы, где пришлось застрять. Внезапно резких перемен стало слишком много.

Во всяком случае Рей знала, что Кайло не умер. С момента встречи с живым Люком Скайуокером Рей задавалась вопросом, означало ли это, что Кайло мертв. Видимо, нет. Либо его дуэль со Скайуокером не состоялась, либо закончилась вничью. Как бы там ни было, Кайло жив. Пока.

Оказавшись поневоле вовлеченной в цепь событий, Рей держалась в стороне, наблюдая за приготовлениями. На миссию отправлялись все. Икс-винги и Y-винги выступали головным отрядом, а остальные, включая транспортники снабжения, должны были отвлекать внимание. Как и сказала Лея Органа, не осталось ни одного свободного корабля, чтобы эвакуировать отсюда Рей или кого-либо еще.

Так обстояли дела в Сопротивлении. Каждый готовился сложить голову за цель. Кроме Рей.

Не имея ничего, кроме надежды, Рей из конференц-зала наблюдала за развитием событий по голонету. Новости приходили душераздирающие. Хосниан, нынешняя столица Новой Республики, продвинутый мир, служивший домом миллиардам живых существ, исчезла. В ленте передавали траурные речи и крутили повтор ужасающей речи генерала Хакса. Кайло был прав, что недолюбливал этого парня, подумала Рей. В голосе Хакса слышалось искреннее вдохновение от грядущего уничтожения планет. Это отталкивало. Кайло никогда бы не сделал подобного, убеждала она себя. Рей не питала иллюзий относительно своего ситха, но считала, что жестокость для него скорее метод войны, чем повод для торжества. По крайней мере, она надеялась, что это так. Но уверенности набраться не могла.

Через несколько часов, пока Рей в тревоге грызла ногти, атака Сопротивления завершилась успехом — благодаря подвигу ударной группы, совершившей невозможное на поверхности «Старкиллера». Им удалось повредить осциллятор — бомбы сделали свое дело, и чудовищное орудие взорвалось. Несомненно, победа принадлежала Сопротивлению, но ее цена оказалась слишком высока. Из множества истребителей уцелела горстка. Все отважные бойцы передового отряда пали на поле боя.

Издалека Рей смотрела, как на базе приземляются возвратившиеся корабли. Их встречали со странной смесью слез и триумфа, рыданий и ободряющего похлопывания. Повстанцы гордились историческим ударом по Первому ордену, но слишком много жизней оборвалось в этот день в бою и на Хосниан.

Похоже, никого не волновали жизни, потерянные Орденом на «Старкиллере». В принципе это было объяснимо для всех, кроме Рей. Она не могла успокоиться, думая о том, был ли Кайло в то время на «Старкиллере» или нет. «Пожалуйста, — молилась она про себя неизвестно кому, — пусть Кайло улетел на своем шаттле или разрушителе, когда эта штука взорвалась».

Рей стояла в стороне от толпы незнакомцев, когда рядом показался джедай.

— Мне очень жаль, что пришлось втянуть тебя в это, Рей, — взлохнул Люк Скайуокер.

«Мне тоже», — подумала она, но вслух ничего не сказала.

— С Джакку придется обождать пару дней, — озвучил Скайуокер то, что она уже предполагала. — В галактике хаос, и находиться в космосе небезопасно. Кроме того, Первому ордену известно, что мы здесь, базу предстоит быстро эвакуировать. Лея говорит, что далеко не все силы Сноука присутствовали на базе «Старкиллер».

Рей кивнула — в голонете сообщали, что коммерческие перевозки приостановлены. После сегодняшнего кошмара почти все гиперпространственные маршруты опустели. Долгая холодная война между Новой Республикой и Первым орденом неожиданно перешла в горячую фазу. Нет, сейчас никто никуда не полетит.

Скайуокер проследил за ее взглядом, устремленным на шумную толпу.

— Пожалуй, я становлюсь слишком стар для подобных вещей. Увы, это только начало.

— Вы считаете, что он мертв? — выпалила Рей вопрос, который никак не выходил у нее из головы. — Как вы думаете, он был на «Старкиллере»?

— Кто был на «Старкиллере»?

— Кайло Рен.

Джедай покачал головой:

— Я не знаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Вы сказали, что он представлял для меня угрозу, — отвернулась Рей.

Скайуокер погладил бороду:

— Убить ситха довольно сложно, Рей. Мне кажется, тебе лучше предполагать, что он жив.

И Рей снова отвела глаза — на этот раз скрывая облегчение.

Не прошло и получаса после возвращения ошметков Сопротивления на базу, как силы Первого ордена вынырнули из гипера возле системы Иллиниум. Это бессмыслица, изумленно думала Рей, как будто кто-то предвидел, что «Старкиллер» будет потерян. Нет причины штурмовать вражескую базу, если суперорудие могло уничтожить ее, находясь за много парсеков отсюда. Впрочем, причины были уже не важны — повстанцев застали врасплох. На массовую эвакуацию отводилось не больше десяти минут, но кораблей было слишком мало.

В начавшейся суматохе Рей растерялась, ведь каждый здесь знал, что делать и куда бежать, — их этому учили. В спешке сосредоточенные на своих задачах сопротивленцы не замечали девчонку, топтавшуюся на месте.

Отчаяние брало свое. Рей невольно задумалась, что стоит переждать, попытаться сдаться кому-то, кто отведет ее к Кайло… но все же поспешила к корвету, на котором прилетела, надеясь, что это лучший путь к спасению.

Она почти бежала туда, когда по дороге встретила Люка Скайуокера с зажженным джедайским мечом и сестрой-генералом за спиной. Он крикнул следовать за ними, и Рей спаслась вместе с Леей Органой и Последним джедаем. Едва крейсер оторвался от поверхности, как дефлекторные щиты были поражены точным попаданием, с риском отключения главного реактора из-за лазерного огня, накрывшего корабль. Но тут Люк Скайуокер вытворил что-то волшебное Силой, сбивая с толку вражеские истребители, и замедлившийся крейсер благополучно перешел на световую скорость.

Приткнувшись в уголке, в стороне от лидеров Сопротивления, сгрудившихся в кучу и затеявших затяжную дискуссию, Рей позволила себе перевести дух. Жаль, что на крейсере негде было сделать отметку, как в ее АТ-АТ. Важно помнить, что она пережила день, который многим другим пережить было не суждено.

***

Кайло приземлился на базе Сопротивления после первой волны штурмовиков, но опережая вторую. Его командный шаттл застрял в группе убегавших вражеских кораблей — что побудило пилота выпустить несколько очередей по отбивавшемуся старому крейсеру. Поэтому к тому времени, как Кайло прибыл на поверхность, бой с закаленными бойцами, оставшимися прикрывать отход, был в самом разгаре.

Нахлобучив шлем, Кайло Рен призвал Силу и активировал меч. Прямо из шаттла он ринулся в гущу сражения.

Кайло любил самолично вести войска, как поступал Вейдер. Генерал-джедай Энакин Скайуокер был известен своей смелостью на фронтах Войны клонов, в каждой битве, где участвовал. Став ситхом, он продолжал лично возглавлять 501-й легион. По общему мнению, именно его дед был тем, кто ближе всех подобрался к похищенным планам «Звезды Смерти» над Скарифом, а годы спустя именно Вейдер руководил наземной атакой на повстанческую базу на Хоте. Никто из современных военачальников не смел претендовать на такое уверенное лидерство. Никто, кроме Кайло Рена, разумеется.

Командующий Первым орденом, ситх, Кайло был привержен прежде всего собственным амбициям. Он знал, что сегодня стоит показать себя во всей красе, в противовес поражению Хакса, — для Учителя и для направленных на него камер. Все поймут, кто является истинным лицом Первого ордена. Генерал потерял «Старкиллер», и теперь долг покарать Сопротивление лег на плечи Кайло Рена.

Он — ситх, и он делал то, что должно. Кайло не колебался. Не проявлял милосердия. Сегодня он позволил всем силам орденского вторжения действовать так, как подобает ситхам. Кайло отдал приказ не брать пленных, и в результате на базе мятежников разыгралась настоящая кровавая бойня — доподлинная оргия разрушения и смерти, и он потворствовал жестокости своих солдат, жаждущих мести.

Кайло прорубал себе путь вперед, давая выход тревоге из-за неразрешенной тайны молчания Рей. Сегодня выдалась хорошая возможность для проверки навыков — бластерные заряды летели со всех сторон. К тому времени, как Кайло закончил с делом спустя три часа, весь в поту, он почувствовал себя не в пример лучше. Вожаки сопротивленческих крыс бежали, и пусть потери противника можно было счесть символическими, в брошенных базах данных нашлось немало информации. Кроме того, после боя у «Старкиллера» и на базе Иллиниум большая часть флота Сопротивления перестала существовать. Противнику понадобится прорва времени на перегруппировку сил и создание новых форпостов, а это означает, что Первый орден нанес мятежникам сокрушительное поражение. Несмотря на катастрофу «Старкиллера», Кайло остался доволен — когда вся пыль осядет, стратегическое преимущество останется за Орденом. Таков был его вклад в свершившуюся сегодня историю: триумф был вырван из рук потерпевшего поражение Хакса.

Вернувшись в шаттл, Кайло направился в душ. Мимо, в свежей форме, прошел Нестор, морщась из-за раненной руки. Кайло со скепсисом оглядел его:

— Вытри сопли, это просто ожог, крови почти нет.

Друг окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— Ты в порядке, босс? Сегодня все целились в тебя. — Воистину, ибо как только сопротивленцы осознали, что пощады не будет, то тоже возжелали возмездия. И Кайло служил логичной целью их мщения.

— Я в норме. — Его обожгло лишь слегка — парочка неудачных разрядов по касательной, но обошлось без серьезных ран. Кайло расстегнул робу, сбросив ее и тунику с перчатками в кучу. На левом боку темнел небольшой ожог, но он в основном просто прожег одежду.

И это напомнило ему о… Кайло в панике схватился за робу, полез в карман…

— БЛЯТЬ! — Он достал то, что осталось от комлинка дальней связи, собрата которого отдал Рей. Комлинк наполовину расплавился от бластерного заряда, прошедшего по касательной, — Кайло даже не почувствовал его, находясь в глубокой концентрации. — БЛЯТЬ! — прорычал он снова в отчаянии.

Нестор беззаботно оглянулся на него.

— И кто теперь скулит об ожоге? — хмыкнул он. — Вытри сопли, ситх. Я думал, таким, как ты, нравится боль.

Кайло не мог отвести взгляда от остатков комлинка на ладони. Это был его единственный надежный способ связаться с Рей после того, как она избавилась от маячка. Достаточно, решил он. Бушует война или нет, он сейчас же отправляется на Джакку.


	12. Chapter 12

Нестор напросился сопровождать его на Джакку.

«Если твоя девушка на месте, не парься, —заверил рыцарь и подмигнул. — Я найду чем заняться, поброжу по руинам, пока вы двое возобновляете знакомство».

На этой оптимистической ноте Кайло смягчился, позволив ему пойти. Впрочем, быстро пожалел об этом решении, еще до посадки ощутив немое осуждение друга. Кайло был ситхом, для него не существовало правил — он сам их создавал, и только Учитель мог судить его. Но сегодня за это же самое взялся Нестор, что только подпитывало страхи и сожаления.

— Где ее дом?

— Вот ее дом.

— Это же ржавый имперский шагоход, знававший лучшие деньки! — фыркнул друг. — Гораздо лучшие.

— Это ее дом.

— Как скажешь.

Как только шаттл приземлился, стало очевидно, что соседи Рей сочли ее дом брошенным. Повсюду виднелись свидетельства того, что другие мусорщики разграбили ее жилище. Припасы, разумеется, растащили первым делом, спидер, которым Рей так гордилась, — тоже, даже стол со стульями исчезли. Остался только летный симулятор, слишком громоздкий для перевозки, и несколько личных безделушек, старых деталей, которые нельзя было сбыть на торговой заставе. Это немногое валялось в беспорядке на полу. Опустевший АТ-АТ являл собой удручающее зрелище.

Нестор подобрал самодельную куклу, одетую в лоскут оранжевой ткани, из которой некогда был пошит летный костюм пилота повстанцев. Рыцарь вскинул бровь, многозначительно взглянув на Кайло.

Но Кайло отмахнулся.

— В этом нет ничего особенно! Просто кукла! Рей на нашей стороне.

— Меня не цвет формы беспокоит, — мрачным тоном отозвался друг.

Кайло увидел, как взгляд Нестора скользнул ему за спину, и обернулся сам.

— Что еще?

Нестор указал на бельевую веревку в углу. Обрывки ткани, какая-то одежда — они все еще висели там, где их оставила сушиться хозяйка.

— Это ее вещи? — спросил Нестор, кивком указав на маленькие потертые трусики с выцветшими радугами.

— Наверное, — пожал плечами Кайло.

Лицо Нестора стало жестче, он встряхнул игрушку в руке.

— Сколько лет этой девушке, Кайло?

— Девятнадцать. Может, двадцать. Она не уверена.

— А ты уверен?! — прорычал Нестор. — Потому что это выглядит чудовищно маленьким для взрослой женщины!

— Она жила впроголодь, Нестор. Рей тощая невероятно.

Его друг отпустил куклу и некоторое время переваривал ответ. А потом покачал головой.

— В толк не возьму, Кайло. Ничего не понимаю. Что тут привлекательного? Ты повстречал голодную бездомную сиротку на старой свалке. Она безграмотная, носит лохмотья и ругается, как механик из ангара.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Я хочу сказать, чтобы ты посмотрел на себя, Кайло. Ты парень, который цепляет глянцевых блондинок с большими фальшивыми сиськами в клубах Корусанта. Эти девки трещат о шмотках, но тебе плевать на это, потому что ты пришел не для разговоров. Послушай, я не осуждаю. Я просто хочу сказать, что Рей-мусорщица не совсем подпадает под типаж, который ты обычно предпочитаешь.

Нестор был прав, знал Кайло, но отчасти именно это привлекло его в Рей. В маленькой мусорщице было что-то другое, далекое от шикарных нарядов и роскошных бюстов.

— Она потрясающая, Нестор, — ответил он, без тени сомнения встретив взгляд друга.

— Потрясающая? В чем? — удивился Нестор. — Потрясающая тем, что готова на все ради пары батареек, которые можно обменять на еду? Потрясающая своей молодостью, неопытностью и жаждой внимания? Потрясающая тем, что ей вскружил голову великий Кайло Рен? Тем, что она не требует ничего взамен? — Взгляд рыцаря стал суровым. — Больше похоже на влюбленность глупой тинейджерки!

— Все совсем не так! — возмутился Кайло. Ничего подобного, он не пользовался чувствами Рей!

— Ну да — а как же?

— В ней, в ее жизни есть многое, что достойно восхищения.

Но Нестора это не убедило.

— Неужели? Потому что все, что я здесь вижу, это нищета и грязь, Кайло. Я вижу подростка, которая живет в страшной бедности. Ты появился тут, провел с ней время и вышвырнул обратно, кинув вдогонку немного воды и еды. Я хочу сказать… Взгляни на это место! — Нестор широко взмахнул рукой. — Раз она тебе так небезразлична, неужели ты не мог устроить ее получше? Ты Кайло Рен, бездна подери! Забрал бы ее в замок Вейдера хотя бы!

Кайло вздохнул, не в силах оспорить правоту Нестора.

— Рей сказала, что хочет именно этого, — проворчал он.

— Полагаю, для тебя это будет новость, босс, но женщины не всегда говорят то, чего на самом деле хотят.

— Рей не такая! — парировал Кайло. Рей не умела жеманничать. — Я хотел, чтобы она осталась на «Финализаторе»! Но она отказалась! Я предлагал ей поселиться где-нибудь в цивилизованном месте, но она отвергла и это.

— Я не понимаю, — Нестор обвел взглядом покосившийся АТ-АТ. — Какая девушка в здравом уме откажется от такого предложения?

— Эта девушка — Рей. Она всегда себе на уме.

Второй рыцарь нахмурился, помотав головой.

— Вот как? И с каких пор ты принимаешь ответ «нет»?

— С той поры, как появилась Рей. Она — исключение.

Вдруг Нестор наконец заметил царапины на стене. Отбросив сапогом хлам на полу, он подошел ближе.

— Что это, крифф, такое?

— Время, которое она провела здесь.

— …Будто торчала в тюремной камере… — И Нестор оказался недалек от истины, собственно, так оно и было. — Да кому, разразись бездна, охота возвращаться сюда?! — вслух изумился он, постоял еще мгновение и повернулся. — Все потому, что у нее есть Сила, не так ли? Потому что она такая же, как ты... Вот почему она тебе нравится.

— В какой-то степени, — вынужден был признать Кайло.

Нестор кивнул.

— Ты бы и не взглянул на нее второй раз, не будь у нее Силы, — он пристально посмотрел на Кайло. — Сноуку это не понравится. Ты знаешь, что это так.

— Давай я сам с этим разберусь.

— Кайло, будь осторожен. Если он почувствует угрозу от вас двоих, то…

— Я сказал, что разберусь.

— Ладно, воля твоя, — Нестор огляделся в последний раз и шагнул к нему, чтобы хлопнуть по спине. — Мы отыщем твою девушку. Я тебе помогу.

Кайло попытался найти в себе немного надежды.

— Пошли отсюда. Здесь жарко. Кажется, я ненавижу эту планету.

***

Сопротивление не успело обустроить новую базу. Оскудевшие силы повстанцев собирались на краю Ядра, занятые сверкой списков: кто жив, кто мертв, кто пропал без вести. Время на это уходило немало, было неясно, сколько потребуется еще. Каждые несколько дней объявлялся кто-то, кого считали погибшим, и это вызывало всеобщую радость, несмотря на атмосферу нависшей над всеми мрачной решимости.

Они понесли серьезные потери, в том числе среди цепочек командования. К несчастью, в этот список попал парень, забравший у Рей комлинк. Ее единственная ниточка к Кайло исчезла, добавив еще одну причину поскорее добраться до Джакку.

Путешествие через половину галактики было главным приоритетом для Рей, но крайне малым для Сопротивления. Однако, учитывая обстоятельства, это было вполне объяснимо. В галактике воцарился полный беспорядок — перелеты внезапно стали очень опасны.

Рей старалась проявить терпение. Но прошла неделя, потом еще одна, а лучше не становилось. Галактика стремительно делилась на миры Первого ордена и миры, которые удержала Новая Республика и Сопротивление. На этом поле лишь нескольким системам удалось сохранить нейтралитет. Кольцо, включая Джакку, отошло теперь вглубь территорий Первого ордена. Чтобы попасть домой, пришлось бы пробраться в тыл врага, избегая обычных гиперпространственных путей, что на транспортнике Сопротивления было практически невыполнимо. Коммерческий же полет означал бумажную волокиту и оплату кредитами, которых у Рей не было.

— Мы отвезем тебя домой, Рей. Просто потерпи еще немного, — твердил Люк Скайуокер, но у нее складывалось впечатление, что джедай не спешит ее отпускать.

Впрочем, пребывание в Сопротивлении нельзя было назвать трудным. Рей кормили, у нее была настоящая койка и ежедневный душ. В течение дня она несколько часов работала механиком, но эта обязанность ее совсем не тяготила.

После существенных потерь в битве при Старкиллере и последовавшим за этим отступлением флот Сопротивления сильно поредел. Из пяти звеньев истребителей осталось одно. Работы предстояло много. Большинство пилотов сами занимались ремонтом своих кораблей, так что Рей просто помогала то там, то сям. Она слушала истории про боевые передряги, хвастливые речи пилотов о том, как они усовершенствовали свои корабли. Были те, кто работал над внешним видом, но, как правило, главным являлось повышение управляемости машины и производительности двигателя. В отличие от безликого единообразия Первого ордена, в Сопротивлении не имели ничего против выражения индивидуальности. А учитывая, как мало у них уцелело пилотов, тем более никто не жаловался.

Рей знала звездолеты, а за бессчетные часы, проведенные в летном симуляторе, познакомилась с космическим пилотированием. Ей удалось найти общий язык с местными — особенно Рей понравилась девушка-пилот, на несколько лет старше ее самой, по имени Джессика. Джессика и главный пилот Сопротивления По Дэмерон даже пригласили ее присоединиться к их боевому звену, но Рей вежливо отказалась, сказав, что ей надо возвращаться на Джакку.

Не самое убедительное объяснение, но удобное. Рей видела достаточно имен, нацарапанных на шлемах в песках, чтобы понимать, какой уровень смертности в ремесле этих храбрецов. Каждый из них нес в душе память о погибших близких друзьях, и Рей не горела желанием пополнить этот список. Нет, она не одобряла геноцид, но и не собиралась воевать и умирать за абстрактные идеи. Джессика и По не приняли бы ее точки зрения — Рей чувствовала это. Они, вместе с собратьями, нашли что-то свое в борьбе Сопротивления, но Рей с Джакку боролась всю свою жизнь и не искала лишних конфликтов. Ее занесло сюда по странной иронии судьбы, и ей не хотелось увязнуть тут надолго. Как и прежде, Рей желала просто выжить.

Отчасти ей бы хотелось верить с тем же пылом, как По и Джессика, — их воодушевление заражало, причем сильнее, чем яростные речи генерала Хакса. Но Рей оставалась реалисткой. В такой огромной галактике, где сосуществовали разнообразные виды со своими интересами, неудивительно, что демократия не смогла удовлетворить всеобщие нужды. Вероятно, в системах помельче это работало, но в галактике в целом потерпело крах. Это шло вразрез со взглядами Сопротивления, поэтому Рей предпочитала помалкивать. В основном она просто слушала политические дискуссии вокруг и узнала достаточно, чтобы понять, что очень многие сопротивленцы — выходцы из Ядра и Среднего Кольца. Они жили в своем относительно сытом пузыре, не осознавая, как обстоят дела на периферии. Наверное, когда все вокруг, включая новостные ленты в голонете, разделяют ту же позицию, трудно взглянуть на ситуации со стороны, мнение которой выражается не только в громких речах самого известного генерала Ордена.

В этом и крылась проблема, думала Рей. Они словно не понимали, как кто-то мог считать цели Первого ордена здравыми, а не экстремистскими. В Сопротивлении отказывались признавать, что для кого-то это звучало честно и новаторски. В галактике, полной проблем и оттенков серого, многие приветствовали незамысловатую прагматичность решений и черно-белый мир Первого ордена. Не все же орденцы поголовно чокнутые психопаты? Рей полагала, что нет, но в Сопротивлении категорически не согласились бы с ней.

Идеальная демократия, к которой стремилось Сопротивление, зависела от способности прислушиваться к противоположным взглядам и находить компромиссы. Мало кто из тех, кого она встречала здесь, был готов к этому. И, вероятно, после «Старкиллера» это было объяснимо. Мир и компромиссы пали жертвой той же атаки, что и система Хосниан.

Время шло, но Рей больше ничего не слышала о Кайло Рене. Однако многое стало представать в ином свете. Теперь Рей понимала слова Кайло о том, что ответственность за Восстание лежит на его семье. Его мать была непризнанной дочерью имперского ситха. И Рей осознала, почему Кайло узнал «Сокол» после стольких лет.

Но многое по-прежнему не складывалось. Рей хотела бы расспросить генерала Лею и ее брата о Кайло. Но так она рисковала выдать свои отношения с ним — а это грозило поставить под вопрос ее нынешнее относительно безопасное положение в Сопротивлении. Ее арестуют. Жаль, ведь осталось столько вопросов… Как дети Дарта Вейдера возглавили Восстание? Что пошло не так в джедайской Академии? Что произошло между Люком Скайуокером и юным Беном Соло? И как генерал Лея оказалась в состоянии войны со своим родным сыном? Никто здесь ни разу не упоминал Дарта Вейдера, и Рей подумала, что это не случайно. Генерал Лея становилась молчаливой и грустной в редкие моменты, когда кто-либо упоминал Кайло Рена, а Люк Скайуокер выглядел смирившимся и слегка раздраженным.

Еще один член семьи, о котором говорили брат и сестра Скайуокеры, носил имя Хан Соло. Рей с удивлением узнала, что известный контрабандист приходился Кайло отцом, генералу Лее — мужем, а джедаю — давним другом. Хан Соло погиб смертью героя, вместе со своим верным вуки. Все скучали по ним, чувствовала Рей. И каждый мог припомнить лихую историю с их участием.

Преданность — коварная штука, это Рей вполне усвоила. Иногда выбора не оставалось и приходилось считаться с обстоятельствами. Порой Рей сожалела, что вообще согласилась улететь с Джакку с Люком Скайуокером, и даже думала, что напрасно покинула «Финализатор». Но Рей приняла эти решения из преданности семье, в возвращение которой не переставала верить. А вышло так, что жизнь занесла ее к сопротивленцам, идеалы которых она не слишком разделала, и эта же жизнь вынудила ее предать своего орденского возлюбленного, по которому Рей тосковала.

Руководствуясь благими намерениями, она сбилась с пути. Но Рей говорила себе, что попытается все ему объяснить. Жаль, что это невозможно, когда нет средств связи и вы находитесь на противоположных сторонах войны. Каждый день все глубже втягивал ее в галактическую неразбериху, но Рей напоминала себе, что главное — это то, чего хочет она сама. Кроме семьи, Рей с Джакку мечтала об одном — выжить. Именно шансом на выживание она руководствовалась, принимая решение. Сейчас, думала она, надежнее сидеть в Сопротивлении, пока дело не дошло до новых боев. И когда По с Джессикой вторично предложили ей присоединиться к эскадрилье, Рей нашла в себе силы отказаться. Она не желала участвовать в войне, о чем напомнила им. Рей с Джакку собиралась вернуться домой. Она должна вернуться, со дня на день, обязательно!..


	13. Chapter 13

Забрав Рей с Джакку, вы забираете немного Джакку из Рей. И действительно, изрядная доля ее былой уверенности словно испарилась. Рей не привыкла находиться в обществе, рядом с таким количеством людей, особенно настроенных дружелюбно. На Джакку Рей умела постоять за себя, но она терялась, не зная, как вести себя с теми, кто улыбался мимоходом или заглядывал поболтать во время смены. Она чувствовала себя в такие моменты обезоруженной и становилась непривычно застенчивой. Жизнь горазда пошутить. Умевшая осадить конкурентов-мусорщиков смелая девушка робела в женском общежитии среди сверстниц, предлагавших сделать прическу и посплетничать заодно. Но Рей стойко пыталась привыкнуть, в основном отмалчиваясь и наблюдая со стороны.

За исключением вечера, когда центром сплетен стала она сама.

— Значит, на Джакку у тебя остался парень? — спросила вдруг Джессика. Это были вечерние посиделки в общей спальне, с бутылочкой ликера из чьих-то запасов. Одним словом, обстановка располагала к разговорам о личном.

— Он симпатичный? — к Джесс присоединилась девушка, имя которой Рей никак не могла вспомнить. Столько новых лиц, которых нужно запоминать… — Конечно же, у такой милашки, как ты, обязан быть бойфренд!

Вопрос застал Рей врасплох. Кто для нее Кайло Рен? Он говорил, что хотел быть с ней после войны, но до того дня могут пройти годы. К тому же, возможно, это было сказано под влиянием романтики момента, ведь на самом деле они едва знали друг друга. Рей думала об этом, когда поняла, что своим молчанием привлекла всеобщее внимание. Теперь все девушки с интересом смотрели на нее.

— Ну, есть один парень… — сдержанно начала Рей.

— Ух! Расскажи о нем! — воскликнула Джессика, она была уже заметно навеселе.

Рей собралась ответить, как неожиданно в общие спальни вошла сама генерал Органа. Девушки повскакивали на ноги, но Лея небрежно вскинула руку, отмахиваясь от формальностей. Для принцессы и столь важной персоны Сопротивления Лея Органа очень вольно относилась к соблюдению протокола.

— Будь добры, дамы, присаживайтесь. Я здесь не для того, чтобы создавать неловкость, просто ищу компании, — улыбнувшись, Лея опустилась на ближайшую койку и оглядела молодых женщин. Среди них Рей была младшей, хотя самой старшей было не более тридцати.

— Что ж, навевает воспоминания, — задумчиво произнесла генерал. — В вашем возрасте я была бойцом Восстания. Мы частенько собирались в женских казармах с бокальчиками какой-нибудь ерунды и заплетали друг другу косы. Вижу, мало что изменилось, кроме причесок. Вы уже перешли к той части, где обсуждают юношей? Наши разговоры всегда сводились к нашим симпатичным пилотам.

— Вы как раз вовремя, мэм, — подхватила Джессика с пьяной улыбкой. — Рей рассказывала нам о своем бойфренде.

— На самом деле он мне не совсем бойфренд, — попыталась прояснить ситуацию Рей. Сейчас, когда к остальным прибавилась еще и мать Кайло, разговор становился уж слишком неловким. — Я бы не сказала, что он мне бойфренд…

— Пока нет? — вскинула бровь Лея, ее все еще молодые карие глаза блестели. Генерал оглядела ее и одобрила старания Джессики: — Мне нравится твоя прическа, Рей. Прямые волосы замечательно тебе идут. Очень к лицу.

Джессика засияла от гордости плодами своих трудов.

— Ну разве она не похожа теперь на леди с Верхних уровней? — Кто-то передал Рей зеркальце и, посмотревшись в него, она не могла не согласиться, что сейчас выглядела статусно. Словно звезда из голонета. Аристократично даже.

— Никто и не подумает, что ты с Джакку, — улыбнулась генерал, и Рей не удержалась от ответной улыбки. — Итак… Поведай нам об этом мальчике, который тебе не бойфренд.

— Он высокий, темноволосый… красивый, — тихо произнесла Рей, вспоминая день встречи с Кайло, то, как он стоял на мостике разбитого корабля, глядя вдаль. Тогда он выглядел так благородно, так дерзко, так пылко… Неужели именно в тот миг она влюбилась в него? Наверное… Кайло просто молчал, но в нем крылось что-то этакое, отчего ее неумолимо тянуло к нему. Кайло Рен умел привлекать. Даже ненамеренно.

— Он тоже мусорщик? — спросил кто-то.

— О, нет… Он… работает на большом корабле, — неопределенно ответила Рей.

— Ух ты! — у Джессики загорелись глаза. — Значит, он космолетчик?

— Что-то вроде, — Кайло действительно летал на корабле, рассудила Рей. Получается, это не совсем ложь.

— Честный космолетчик — достойная профессия. Остерегайся контрабандистов, Рей, — посоветовала генерал Лея. — Мне довелось полюбить контрабандиста, которого я встретила на «Звезде Смерти». После этого уже ничто не было прежним, — улыбка исчезла с ее лица, и Рей поняла, что генерал вспоминает своего покойного мужа.

Как удивительно сознавать, что Хан Соло был не только другом Люка Скайуокера, но и отцом Кайло Рена. Чем больше подобных связей вылезало на свет, тем сильнее Рей казалось, что история повторяется. Дарт Вейдер и его Империя сражались против Леи Органы, Хана Соло и Люка Скайуокера, и теперь то же трио противостояло последователю Вейдера Кайло Рену. Складывалось впечатление, что война и безумные орудия разрушения были семейной традицией. И Рей это злило. Да если бы ей посчастливилось иметь семью, она никогда не допустила бы разлада! Это противоестественно! В семье должны любить и поддерживать друг друга…

Но глядя, как вдова Хана Соло смаргивает слезы, Рей испытывала к ней то же сочувствие, что и ее молодые подруги.

— Мы все очень сожалеем о вашей потере, мэм, — сказала Джессика от лица всех.

Генерал медленно кивнула, и со вздохом взяла себя в руки, вновь становясь привычной, деятельной Леей Органой, готовой делиться кровью заработанной мудростью с молодыми.

— Каждый из нас потерял кого-то на войне, не правда ли? Но мы продолжаем сражаться.

Вокруг Рей раздался дружный хор поддержки. Затем все замолчали.

Девушка, чье имя ей так и не удалось вспомнить, попыталась разрядить обстановку — вновь переведя тему на Рей.

— Так, Рей… Вы с твоим парнем уже целовались?

— Да… — усмехнулась Рей. — Уже целовалась.

Этот ответ подстегнул ожившую аудиторию, и следующий вопрос сразу же выбил Рей из равновесия:

— А ты с ним спала? — спросил чей-то звонкий голосок.

— Ну-у… — Рей замерла. Как ответить на этот вопрос и не показаться легкодоступной? Она же сказала, что Кайло не ее парень… Но, хуже того, мать Кайло сидела здесь же и внимательно дожидалась ее ответа.

Джессика наконец заметила ее замешательство и поспешила встрять:

— Ты не обязана отвечать на этот вопрос!

Но, судя по лицам присутствующих, все обстояло в точности наоборот.

Рей чувствовала, как пылают щеки, но мужественно подыграла девичьему любопытству:

— Как-то раз мы провели на его корабле три дня. Это была моя самая длинная отлучка с Джакку.

— И??? — вопросил женский хор.

Неужто они правда ждали подробностей?! Рей решила, что пора расставить рамки:

— И он хотел, чтобы мы были вместе после войны. Просил дождаться его.

Слава галактике, все сошлись на том, что это очень романтично.

— Как вы с ним познакомились?

— Я собирала металлолом в развалинах и случайно наткнулась на него. Он прилетел посмотреть на поле битвы. Он вообще любитель истории, — Рей улыбнулась воспоминаниям. — Начал навещать меня, и мы подружились. И потом…

— Влюбились! — легкомысленно воскликнула Джессика. Остальные девушки не менее глупо заулыбались.

— Я скучаю по нему, — тихо призналась Рей. — По-настоящему скучаю.

Лея Органа, до того сидевшая и молча наблюдавшая, внезапно подала голос:

— Так это из-за него ты жаждешь возвратиться на Джакку? — Генерал прощупывала почву, но отступать было поздно, и Рей утвердительно кивнула. — Этот мальчик — твой первый серьезный парень?

— Он — мой единственный парень, — уточнила Рей и решила, что настала ее очередь задавать вопросы. Лея Органа была занятым человеком, и Рей пересекалась с ней всего пару раз, поэтому ей не хотелось упускать возможность узнать больше об истории семьи Кайло. — Генерал, а как вы попали в Восстание?

— Благодаря моему отцу. Бейл Органа был патриотом Старой Республики. Моя мать правила Альдерааном, пока отец, оставаясь в тени, помогал Восстанию — в котором участвовал с самого начала, — под прикрытием дипломатического иммунитета он осуществлял связь между ячейками повстанцев. Я стала помогать ему еще подростком. Задолго до того, как Восстание было преобразовано в Альянс под руководством Мон Мотмы.

От Рей не укрылось, что Лея Органа не назвала Дарта Вейдера отцом. Поразительно, как, будучи его дочерью, она умудрилась стать принцессой Альдераана. Рей мысленно добавила это в список вопросов, которые надо задать Кайло. Этот список обещал быть очень длинным.

— Бейл Органа был великим человеким. И храбрецом, — с гордостью добавила генерал Лея. — Он погиб на Альдераане вместе с моей матерью, — она с сожалением покачала головой. — У меня на глазах. Я находилась на «Звезде Смерти» в тот миг. Никогда не думала, что доживу до дня, когда увижу новое орудие погибели. Хосниан… — Ее голос прервался, и на мгновение в комнате воцарилось скорбное молчание. — Хосниан стала новым Альдерааном.

— Хосниан — это причина, по которой мы все сражаемся! — воскликнула Джессика с присущей ей пылкой убежденностью, и все собравшиеся разделили ее настрой.

— Верно, хотя каждого из вас привело сюда много разных причин, все мы хотим одного и того же — мира, справедливости и демократии. Вот уже несколько десятилетий я сражаюсь за то, чтобы сделать галактику лучшим местом, и продолжу эту борьбу до конца. — Рей заметила, как Лея Органа искоса глянула на нее. — Тебе следует присоединиться к нам, Рей. Нам пригодится твоя помощь. Мы даже готовы принять твоего парня, если он захочет присоединиться к нам.

И вновь все взгляды устремились на Рей. Но на сей раз она не поддалась.

— Вряд ли… Я вообще-то собиралась домой, помните? Я собиралась домой на Джакку, — повторила она. — Меня не особо тянет в бой…

Борьба превратилась для Леи Органы в образ жизни, подумала Рей. Возможно, это единственное, что она знает — и что ей осталась.

Наблюдая за ней сейчас, Рей решила, что не желала бы в будущем уподобиться ей. Несмотря на славу, на бесчисленные упоминания в голонете и исторической хронике —остаться одинокой в старости. Ее муж умер, сын отдалился, брат исчез на долгие годы. Головокружительный взлет обошелся Лее Органе дорогой ценой. Какой в этом смысл? Взорвать одну «Звезду Смерти», а потом еще две? Что получила эта женщина за годы войн и борьбы? Новую войну? Перед принцессой Альдераана было открыто столько путей, а она предпочла этот. И все ради идеального будущего — для которого прагматичная Рей не видела никаких перспектив.

Присутствующие явно восхищались генералом, ее самоотверженностью и самопожертвованием. Но Рей не разделяла их чувств. Скорее, ее окутала грусть.

— В каждом живет боец, Рей, — многозначительно заметила Лея Органа. — В конце концов, у каждого принципиального человека есть то, за что он готов сражаться и умереть.

Рей отвела взгляд, зная, что это не останется незамеченным. И Лея наконец встала, собираясь уйти.

— Благодарю, девушки, что разрешили заглянуть к вам. С вами весело, как в старые добрые времена. — Ответом ей послужили улыбки, кто-то помахал рукой. — Рей, пойдем со мной, хочу еще немного поболтать о Джакку.

Генерал сделала знак следовать за ней, и Рей с нехорошим предчувствием послушно выскользнула в коридор.

Лея Органа повернулась и посмотрела ей прямо в глаза:

— Этот твой молодой человек на Джакку — он ведь из Первого ордена, не так ли?

Рей с трудом сглотнула:

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ты сказала, что вы хотели дождаться конца войны, чтобы быть вместе. Еще несколько недель назад война считалась локальным конфликтом, не затрагивающим жизни не вовлеченных непосредственно в него. — Взгляд Леи стал пронизывающим: — Этот мальчик из Первого ордена, да?

Рей медлила, стараясь тщательней подбирать слова.

— Да, он поддерживает политику Первого ордена. Но он вовсе не военный, генерал. Первого ордена нет на Джакку, — напомнила Рей о том, что Лея Органа, безусловно, знала. — Но в Кольце у него много сочувствующих.

— А как насчет тебя, Рей? Твои симпатии тоже принадлежат Первому ордену? — напрямик спросила генерал. — Поэтому ты так жаждешь покинуть нас?

— Нет, — честно ответила Рей. — Я хотела бы остаться в стороне от войны. Я всего лишь хочу вернуться на Джакку и снова жить своей жизнью.

— Этот юноша может быть очень опасен для тебя, Рей, — не унималась Лея Органа. — Из-за него ты можешь вступить в контакт с людьми, которые выдадут тебя Кайло Рену. Возможно, по случайности, не намеренно. Но результат будет один: ты умрешь.

— Я понимаю.

— Понимаешь? — нахмурилась генерал. — Меня беспокоит, что ты совершенно не задумываешься об этом риске, Рей, иначе не торопилась бы так вернуться к этому мальчику. Он может быть очень опасен для тебя, — повторила она. — Из-за него тебя могут убить.

Ах, если бы генерал представляла, насколько рискованным было истинное положение Рей.

— Я понимаю.

— Ты не простой человек, Рей. Я знаю, ты так не считаешь, но это правда. Я не хочу, чтобы твое имя добавилось в список жертв моего сына, — Лея Органа отвернулась. — Сила… Что ж, Сила может обернуться тяжким бременем. И если ты не проявишь осторожности, то она может стать твоим смертным приговором.

На этой радостной ноте Лея Органа покинула ее, и Рей, охваченная беспокойными мыслями, вернулась в спальню и потянулась к ликеру.

В отличие от Леи Органы, с которой Рей виделась нечасто, Люк Скайуокер постоянно напоминал о себе. Он заводил беседы о Силе, Рей вежливо слушала. Эта тема вызывала у нее интерес, в основном потому, что ей хотелось разузнать о Силе. Раз Сила могла привести ее к печальному финалу, то лучше бы знать о ней побольше.

Однажды, пока она рассеянно перебирала инструменты, джедай объявился вновь. Люк Скайуокер опустился на ближайшую скамью и похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая Рей   
к себе.

— Подойди, помедитируй со мной, Рей. Почувствуй Силу.

Рей сомневалась в успехе затеи, но послушно села. Джедай был неплохим человеком и нравился ей больше, чем его сестра. Он вообще говорил не слишком много, возможно, сказались годы отшельничества. А еще он был на удивление спокоен.

— Закрой глаза, — сказал Скайуокер. — Доверься своим чувствам. Почувствуй, как Сила течет сквозь тебя. Она в тебе. Она во мне. Она повсюду.

Рей закрыла глаза. И долго сидела неподвижно.

— Ты чувствуешь ее? — прошептал джедай.

— Я не уверена, — честно призналась Рей.

— Сила — это то, что дает джедаю знание. В свою очередь джедаи используют знание, чтобы помогать людям.

— Мне казалось, джедаи используют Силу, чтобы сражаться с ситхами, — Рей припомнила рассказы старого Лора Сан Текки о войнах джедаев против ситхов.

— Порой. Борьба имеет много разных форм. Чаще всего джедаи стремятся избегать конфликтов, решать споры миром. — При этих словах Рей задумалась, не были ли годы изгнания его собственным средством уклониться от конфликта. Многое хотелось спросить. В том числе — почему он вернулся. Но у Рей не хватало смелости задать вопросы.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — вздохнула она. — Никакой разницы.

Скайуокер ощутил ее разочарование.

— Сила требует опыта, Рей. Попробуй через какое-то время еще раз.

Рей игнорировала этот совет, пока через несколько дней Люк Скайуокер не нагрянул снова. Рей согласилась повторить упражнение, только чтобы быстрее спровадить его, но… результата ожидаемо не последовало. Рей закрыла глаза, сконцентрировалась и… ничего. Она уже собиралась встать, не тратить время, как ловко увернулась от предмета, летящего прямо к ней.

— Эй! — возмутилась Рей, оглядываясь. — Что это было? — Она достала скомканную бумажку, которую кто-то запустил ей в нос. Озадаченная, она подняла глаза и увидела, что старый Люк Скайуокер улыбается. — Это ты кинул? — вопросила она, немного раздраженная этой детской выходкой.

— Да. Как ты предвидела это?

— Что?

— Твои глаза были закрыты, Рей. Как ты поняла, что произойдет?

— Не знаю, — дернула она плечом, все еще сердито. — Просто показалось.

— Ты видела это в своем сознании через Силу, — объявил Скайуокер. У него был невероятно довольный вид. — Рей, я убежден, что у тебя очень сильная, почти бессознательная связь с Силой. Она настолько естественна для тебя, что ты пользуешься ею неосознанно. Именно поэтому, обращаясь к Силе, ты не чувствуешь разницы.

Рей не нашлась, что сказать.

— Рей, твой дар особый, — продолжил джедай, чем невольно напомнил ей о Церковниках Силы. — Не дай пропасть ему впустую. Твой талант способен помочь многим людям.

— Я возвращаюсь на Джакку, — напомнила она, твердо намереваясь выполнить это, даже если придется украсть корабль и прорываться через орденскую блокаду Кольца. Рей устала ждать. У Сопротивления есть еще два дня, решила она внезапно. После чего она возьмет дело в свои руки.

— Лея рассказала мне о твоем друге на Джакку, — то, как Люк Скайуокер произнес это, выдавало его неодобрение. Но не стал отговаривать, в отличие от своей сестры. — Рей, пока ты здесь, позволь преподать тебе несколько уроков, — предложил Скайуокер, обратившись к ее прагматичной натуре. — Они могут помочь тебе, когда ты вернешься на Джакку.

— Ладно, — без особого энтузиазма согласилась Рей. — Но я скоро уезжаю, — напомнила она. «Через два дня» — добавила про себя.

Через два дня она обязательно вернется на Джакку.


	14. Chapter 14

У Кайло Рена было много работы. И именно это помогало ему отвлечься от Рей.

Его первоочередной задачей оставались поиски Сопротивления. Разведка считала, что противник устроил массовую передислокацию, но Кайло сомневался в их выводах. Долгие годы повстанцы выживали, делясь на мелкие группировки, — и когда дед ликвидировал одну, оставшиеся продолжали дело, не понеся значительного урона. Подобная стратегия не только уменьшала риск, но и способствовала разрастанию мятежа, поэтому Кайло не верил, что Первому Ордену необходимо искать главную базу. Таковых точно не меньше пяти.

Увы, это понимали не все. Его генералы продолжали считать, что по-прежнему воюют с Новой Республикой, что сама эта война — традиционное противостояние с отколовшимися себе подобными, типа сепаратистов периода Старой Республики. Но Кайло Рен был сыном Леи Органы и знал, как действуют эти вероломные террористы, как знал и то, что после битвы при Эндоре, еще до его рождения, мать не сумела придумать ничего лучше, чем это. Бывшая принцесса Альдераана предпочитала проверенную временем тактику, поэтому Кайло Рен разослал по галактике разведовательных дроидов, и охота продолжалась.

Его заклятый коллега генерал Хакс все-таки пережил катастрофу «Старкиллера», вкупе с несколькими старшими адъютантами, хотя большая часть его свиты погибла при разрушении планеты. Потерпевшему поражение генералу отдали приказ безотлагательно явиться в логово Сноука… С тех пор Хакса никто не видел. Для генерала это явно не сулило ничего хорошего.

Впрочем, для Кайло Рена это были превосходные вести. Соперник был устранен, и Учитель вверил ему командование всем флотом Первого ордена. Ныне все верхи волей-неволей подчинялись магистру рыцарей Рен. Разумеется, не обошлось без недовольства, ворчания и даже нескольких неразумных попыток нарушить субординацию, но после пары взмахов его меча никто больше не смел усомниться в лидерстве Кайло Рена.

Командование флотом было его очень личной, судьбоносной вехой. Как и Дарт Вейдер, Кайло принял командование армией, от которой до того был отдален, и, подобно деду, Кайло отвечал только перед своим Учителем. Во многих отношениях это значило, что теперь Кайло выполнял работу Хакса, как генерала, и продолжал исполнять обязанности магистра рыцарей Рен. Работы предстояло много. Но не настолько, чтобы перестать думать о Рей.

Кайло убеждал себя, что они знают друг друга едва больше месяца. Что из-за внезапно вспыхнувших чувств он не оценивал ситуацию здраво. Вопреки его намерениям, все само собой свелось к недолгой интрижке. Возможно, к лучшему. Вокруг него бушевала война, и времени на девушек попросту не было. И как бы ни был восхитителен ее Свет, он представлял опасность для него самого и Учителя. То, что Кайло оставил ее в живых, уже было преступлением, что уж говорить об их романе… Учитель этого не одобрит. Впрочем, если старый Дарт Плэгас когда-нибудь прознает об истории с Рей, Кайло ждет долгое свидание со сверкающими молниями.

Аргументы рассудка звучали рационально, убедительно, но Кайло был ситхом, поэтому эмоции всегда брали над ним верх. И вот в подобные моменты он вспоминал, как Рей вела его по песчаному гребню, собираясь показать поле цветов, как Рей стояла с посохом в руке — грозно, если бы не широкая улыбка на ее личике. Или как она щурилась, с подозрением разглядывая конвертеры, думая, что они краденые. Все в Рей — от ее Света до таинственного очарования ошеломляло его. Кайло Рен полюбил ее решительно и бесповоротно.

А потом она целовала его в шаттле. И в освежителе — обнаженная, вся в мыльной пене. И то, как он исступленно любил ее в постели. В его объятиях Рей манила своей по-невинному открытой раскованностью, жадностью до удовольствий. Несбыточная мечта сейчас, среди окружавшей его военной дисциплины.

О Сила, как же он скучал по Рей!

Кайло пытался отыскать ее в Силе, но его неизменно подстерегала неудача. Будь у него чуть больше времени, он бы научил ее связи сквозь Силу, и тогда расстояние и комлинки не имели бы никакого значения. Но трех дней на «Финализаторе», когда его мысли были заняты убийством Люка Скайуокера, оказалось ничтожно мало… Следовало запереть ее в замке! На худой конец — на «Финализаторе»! Да сделать что угодно, но не отпускать ее одну на Джакку!.. Увы, было слишком поздно. Ему оставалось лишь сожалеть.

— Что, читаешь некролог «Старкиллера»? — поинтересовался Нестор Рен, плюхаясь в кресло напротив. — Я прочел. Хакс переводит стрелки на всех, кроме себя, — Нестор неодобрительно крякнул. — Таркин и Вейдер хотя бы пали вместе со своими «Звездами Смерти», а не бросили всех остальных, торопясь на эвакуацию.

— Когда все остальные мертвы, некому оспаривать его версию событий, — Кайло оторвался от датапада и ухмыльнулся. — Однако, бьюсь об заклад, сейчас Хакс сожалеет, что не остался на «Старкиллере». С самого доклада Сноуку его больше никто не видел.

— Поделом, — коренастый светловолосый рыцарь от души потянулся и бросил на него косой взгляд. — Есть новости с Джакку?

— Ничего, — покачал головой Кайло.

На Джакку у него были осведомители во всех мало-мальски значимых торговых точках. В любом месте, где Рей могла продать металл или купить припасы. Дроиды-разведчики патрулировали Кладбище Кораблей и следили за ее домом, но недели тянулись, превращаясь в месяцы, а о Рей не было вестей.

Как одержимый, Кайло прокручивал в голове напрашивающиеся варианты того, как могли разворачиваться события. Рей отправилась за добычей и попала в передрягу. В шахте лифта оборвался трос, она упала и разбилась. Или конкурент-мусорщик подкараулил ее, решив ограбить. А может, сдетонировал старый боеприпас. Как бы то ни было, его смелая возлюбленная погибла в одиночестве и муках.

Пустыня поглотила ее… Рей могла угодить в песчаную бурю и задохнуться. Могла пасть жертвой ядовитых змей, о которых так беспокоилась. Могла утонуть в зыбучих песках. Жестокая природа Джакку, которую Рей любила и боялась, в итоге навеки забрала ее.

Кайло мучили и другие догадки. Например, о вернувшихся мстить работорговцах. Он винил себя за то, что позволил кому-то выжить — и донести обиду до подельников. Рей могли убить или продать в рабство, на позор и поругание… Но хуже всего была мысль, что о Рей прознали его враги. Легендарная слава Кайло Рена давно гремела в галактике… Кому-то могло взбрести в голову ответить: око за око — жизнь Рей послужила орудием мести. Детали того, как это произошло, в действительности не имели значения — важно только то, что ответственность лежала на нем самом.

Между рыцарями повисло тяжелое молчание. Обычно Нестор умел подбодрить в безнадежных ситуациях, как тогда, пообещав, что Рей объявится, когда уляжется шумиха, связанная со «Старкиллером». Но недели сменяли одна другую, а вместе с ними угасал оптимизм. Сейчас Нестор произнес только:

— Мне очень жаль, Кайло.

Кайло поморщился и отвернулся.

— Да. Мне тоже очень жаль.

Нестор помолчал.

— Надо расширить поиски. За нами больше половины галактики. Нужно мобилизовать всех наших местных ставленников.

Глаза Кайло сузились:

— То есть, ты предлагаешь мне ее арестовать?

Нестор пожал плечами:

— Почему нет? Первый Орден в общем-то делал это однажды на Джакку, разве нет? Но ты оказался поблизости и освободил ее в обмен на три дня в постели, так что… ничего страшного, — заговорщически подмигнул Нестор.

Но Кайло нахмурился:

— Не особо равноценная взаимопомощь.

Приятель откинулся на спинку сиденья и сложил руки на груди.

— Пусть поищут ее как следует. Объяви за нее такую награду, чтобы никто не сумел пройти мимо.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я должен объявить награду за поимку моей пропавшей девушки?

— Как раз это сообщать необязательно, — с серьезным лицом уточнил Нестор. — Ты, мать его, сам Кайло Рен, и ты имеешь полное право арестовать кого захочешь, не важно, по какой причине. Кроме того, какой смысл во власти, если не злоупотреблять ею время от времени?

Но Нестор не улавливал суть проблемы — Кайло сомневался не из-за приличий, его беспокоила реакция Рей.

— Какой девушке понравится, что на нее надели ограничители?

— Послушай, она ведь тебя знает? Знает, чем ты занимаешься. Да она, наверное, даже не удивится, — воодушевленно продолжил Нестор. Возможно, в чем-то он был прав. — Брось, Кайло. Ты же ситх. Я имею в виду, что никто не ждет от ситха встречи на пикнике. И глупо ожидать, что ситх будет сидеть сложа руки, как заправский терпила.

— Мы встретились на поле боя… — произнес вслух Кайло. — Я спугнул ее в обломках старого разрушителя. Она так испугалась, что готова была побить меня палкой.

— Да вы идеально подходите друг другу, — сухо заметил Нестор. — Только ситх возгорится из-за девушки, которая мечтает надрать ему зад. И ситх не будет таскать ее на свидания, а запрет на своем разрушителе, чтобы трахать в перерывах между совещаниями о том, как убить последнего джедая. Понимаешь теперь, что я имею в виду? Да, наверное, арест ее вообще никак не шокирует.

— Ну да, наверное.

— Так как получилось, что ты оставил ее на Джакку? — Нестор покосился на него. — Вдруг она решила, что ты игнорируешь ее, так как отправляла сообщения на твой расплавленный комлинк? А теперь она злится и игнорирует тебя. Поверь, обиженная женщина способна на страшные вещи.

Кайло покачал головой:

— Я просил ее подождать меня. Чтобы мы могли быть вместе после войны.

Глаза Нестора округлились:

— Выходит, все серьезно.

Кайло кивнул:

— Она особенная, Нестор.

— Хорошо, — одобрил друг. — Она должна быть особенной, чтобы быть твоей девушкой, Кайло. Ты хотя бы подкрепил ваш уговор кольцом?

— Кольцом? Что?.. — опешил Кайло. — Нет! Я же говорил, я оставил ей припасы! Еще новый посох и бластер.

— Так ты снабдил ее боезапасом? — хмыкнул Нестор. — Почему я не удивлен. Что лучше пропоет о любви, чем новая палка и новый бластер.

— Именно. Они ей нужны, — попытался защитить свое решение Кайло. — На Джакку опасно. — Но теперь его охватили сомнения: — Думаешь, мне следовало подарить ей украшение?

Идея с кольцом никогда не приходила ему в голову. За плечами Кайло был большой опыт общения с девушками, но этот опыт не включал свидания и долгосрочные отношения. Или чувства. Обещания. Все это было в новинку.

Нестор пожал плечами:

— Было бы неплохо. Особенно такой девушке, которая спокойно относится к тому, что ее арестовывают. Она, должно быть, не такая, как другие.

Да, мысленно согласился Кайло, только Рей с Джакку могла быть его особенной девушкой. Мусорщица, без всякого опыта отношений, влачащая полную опасностей жизнь, привыкшая к дурному обращению. Воспоминания о том, как Рей бросалась в его объятия на «Финализаторе», вновь ожили. И они несли боль. Как же он сожалел, что не ворвался в «Сокол» и не забрал Рей сам, избавив ее от ненужных минут страха.

Когда Кайло, наконец, поднял глаза, то увидел, что Нестор смотрит на него с жалостью.

— Подумай об этом, Кайло. Если она мертва, ее уже ничто не расстроит. Если же она жива и ты найдешь ее, то загладишь любые обиды потом. Она ничего не узнает о награде за поимку, пока поиск не даст результат. Только наши верные сторонники будут знать о нем. И никто — никто, кроме тебя и ее, — не узнает, в чем дело.

— Ладно. Я подумаю об этом.

И он решился. В конечном счете, заключил Кайло, Нестор прав. Он перепробовал все остальное, попробовать и такое не повредит.

***

Рей перешучивалась с Люком Скайуокером, складывая Силой ящики с инструментами. Джедай рассказывал о Силе, предлагая ей выполнить простые трюки. Казалось, происходящее искренне увлекает его, но для Рей все эти фокусы выглядели бесполезными. Но все же это был ее шанс узнать больше. А раз завтра настанет пора ей улетать, то, вероятно, сейчас еще и последний шанс услышать историю Кайло Рена с точки зрения Люка Скайуокера.

— Неплохо… неплохо, — похвалил джедай. — Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, к следующей неделе научишься поднимать вот тот Y-крыл.

Рей фыркнула:

— Это невозможно.

Скайуокер в ответ улыбнулся своей загадочной улыбкой, словно знал секреты, о которых не говорил.

— Что случилось с вашим племянником? — поинтересовалась Рей, поднимая выпавшие из коробки инструменты. — Как он стал Кайло Реном?

Похоже, вопрос вызвал у него колебания.

— Расскажите мне, — попросила Рей. — Если он хочет убить меня, у меня есть право знать, из-за чего.

Этот довод, похоже, убедил Люка. Он сложил на груди руки и присел на ящик.

— С самого начала Бен был трудным ребенком, — заговорил он, подергивая себя за бороду. Рей распознавала в жесте нервозность. — Теперь я вижу гораздо больше, чем тогда.

— О чем вы? — не поняла Рей.

— Еще мальчиком Бен демонстрировал небывалую вспыльчивость. Скорый на гнев, готовый ответить жестокостью. И любил побеждать. Он не нравился никому из сверстников. В школе у него вечно бывали неприятности, — джедай на миг отвел взгляд, будто припоминая что-то. — Лея и Хан во всем винили себя. Придумали для него массу оправданий. Мою сестру занимало строительство Новой Республики, ей не хватало времени быть для него матерью. Кроме того, у Хана с Леей были свои разногласия, — нахмурился Люк. — Их брак не назовешь идеальным, Рей. Они старались держаться вместе ради блага Бена, но это лишь обнажало разлад. Они много ссорились, пока Хан не ушел, вернувшись к контрабанде. Бен так и не простил родителям то, что они расстались.

— Ничего себе.

— Рей, моя сестра — великий лидер и замечательная женщина. Но ей крайне сложно пойти на компромисс. А Хан? Что ж, Хан всегда был самим собой, — пространно заметил Люк. — Иногда людям свойственно совершать ошибки, даже когда они изо всех сил стараются поступать правильно. Редко кто желает причинить зло. Но порой именно этим все заканчивается.

— Как у моей семьи… — прошептала Рей.

— Верно, — согласился джедай. — Лее присуще сильное чувство долга. Уверен, ты это видела. Именно она настояла на том, чтобы Бен стал джедаем, хотя сам он этого не хотел, — Скайуокер покачал головой и вздохнул. — Мне не следовало его обучать. С самого начала у меня было плохое предчувствие, которое — ради Леи — я продолжал не замечать. Ей казалось, что, став рыцарем, Бен обретет дисциплину и целеустремленность, которых ему недоставало, — печально посетовал джедай. — Но вышло, что он, превратившись в ситха, и так получил все это. Старый Дарт Плэгас сделал для этого мальчика больше, чем вся его семья, вместе взятая.

— То есть он не хотел учиться Силе? — На Кайло Рена, с которым познакомилась Рей, это было совсем непохоже.

— Нет, не хотел. Как у тебя, у Бена имелось много природных талантов. Но его гораздо больше интересовала история, нежели Сила. Он часами зачитывался хроникой Войны Клонов. В то время я думал, что его интерес к войне безобиден, а так как у него не было друзей, ему требовалась отдушина. Бен всегда был очень умен. И был отличным учеником, но в плане общения терпел неудачу. С раннего детства он предпочитал одиночество.

Ум, интерес к истории и войне были у Кайло, которого она знала. Но тяга к одиночеству? Хм.

— Когда Бен подрос, дела стали хуже. Все мы думали примерно об одном. Просто раздутые подростковые страхи и бунт. Мы ошибались. Ужасно ошибались, — лицо Скайуокера омрачилось. — Я не мог предвидеть этого, Рей. Однажды я вернулся и обнаружил, что он убил моих учеников и сбежал к Сноуку.

— К Лидеру Сноуку?.. — смутилась Рей.

— Сноук не просто Верховный лидер Первого ордена, он — Дарт Плэгас, Лорд ситхов. Каким-то образом он повстречался с Беном и наполнил его голову ложью. Из незрелого проблемного ребенка мой племянник превратился в монстра, — Люк Скайуокер встретил ее взгляд. — Остерегайся Темной стороны Силы, Рей. Она даст тебе легкую власть, но в конце заберет гораздо больше. Ты опьянеешь от вседозволенности, пристрастишься к этому чувству, к жестокости, к тому, что нет иных ограничений, кроме повиновения своему учителю, — Скайуокер печально покачал головой. — Бен с готовностью заглотил наживку…

Он помолчал.

— Сноук давно следит за галактикой, Рей. Муун прожил сотни лет и, если верить его речам, приложил руку почти ко всем событиям, случившимся за это время. Он бахвалится, что начал Войну Клонов, что, конечно, не могло не заинтересовать Бена. Как и то, что он утверждает насчет связи с нашей семьей. Однако, боюсь, все это ложь. Ситхи лживы по своей природе. Никогда не доверяй ситхам, Рей. Они исказят твой разум и твою преданность. И в самом конце непременно предадут тебя.

— Что такое Темная сторона? — не поняла Рей.

— Прости, иногда я забываю, с кем говорю, — немного стушевался Скайуокер. — Вашему поколению присуще неправильное понимание учения о Силе. Рей, Сила — это континуум Света к Тьме. Исторически сложилось, что джедаи служили Свету, а ситхи — Тьме. Две традиции противопоставлялись друг другу. Джедаи обращались к Светлой стороне Силы сквозь терпение и понимание, в то время как ситхи поощряли страсти. Они черпают силу из чувств. Джедаи ценят самопожертвования и общность. Они ставят нужны других выше своих собственных. Ситхи проповедуют власть и честолюбие, они горды и эгоистичны. Свет несет мир и защиту, Тьма же — агрессивна. Ты становишься одержим ею.

Страсть, амбиции, власть, агрессия… Да, подумала Рей, это подходило Кайло, как никому другому.

— Не отворачивайся от Света, Рей, — голос Люка Скайуокера звучал сурово. — Ради твоего же блага. Не поддавайся искушению Темной стороны. Этот путь ведет только к страданиям.

Рей открыла рот, собираясь задать новые вопросы, как вдруг появилась Лея Органа. Она вошла быстрым шагом.

— Рей, ты должна это увидеть, — генерал вручила ей датапад. — Тебя обнаружили.

— Что?.. — взгляд Рей упал на открытый файл. Там значился приказ Первого Ордена на арест ее, мусорщицы Рей с Джакку. Было описание ее внешности и последнее известное местонахождение — возле заставы Ниима… Даже предупреждалось, что разыскиваемая мусорщица вооружена, опасна и обладает навыками опытного пилота и механика. Искомую мусорщицу требовалось доставить Ордену живой и невредимой.

Рей потрясенно уставилась на экран:

— П-почему?

— Потому что у тебя есть Сила, — ответил джедай, забирая у нее датапад, чтобы прочитать все самому.

Его сестра кивнула:

— Наша разведка перехватила это сообщение. Должно быть, Первый Орден узнал о тебе после атаки на деревню Церкви Силы. Рей, ты упоминала, что кто-то из жителей знал о твоих способностях?

Рей ответила медленным кивком.

— Получается, это следствие, судя по сумме награды. Тебя оценили во столько же, сколько меня, Рей, — добавила генерал Органа с кривой усмешкой. — Только за меня они готовы платить и мертвую.

Лея Органа воспринимала это, будто знак отличия, но Рей не знала, что и думать. Зачем Кайло это сделал? Должно быть, он рассердился. Наверное, устал от неотвеченных вызовов по комлинку. Может, предположил, что его отвергли. Но у Рей не было никакого способа его разуверить без прямой связи.

Она закрыла лицо руками. Только что ее жизнь здорово осложнилась.

Видя ее отчаяние, Лея приобняла ее за плечи:

— Рей, все будет хорошо. Среди нас много тех, на кого объявлена охота. Ты среди своих.

Люк Скайуокер вернул сестре датапад.

— Теперь тебе нельзя возвращаться на Джакку, — сообщил он Рей и так очевидное. — Тебя схватят.

Рей безэмоционально кивнула:

— Что это значит?

— Это значит, что теперь ты — одна из нас, Рей, хочешь ты того или нет, — заключила Лея. — Сопротивление — единственное безопасное для тебя место сейчас.

Рей замотала головой. Это не то, чего она хотела. Даже не будь в ее жизни Кайло Рена, она никогда бы не пошла воевать за Сопротивление. И сейчас не собиралась этого делать. — Я не хочу драться. Я не хочу войны.

— Справедливо, — вздохнула генерал, по-видимому, как обычно, не понимая нежелания Рей принимать дело всей ее жизни. — Ты сможешь выполнять небоевые задачи, например, заняться транспортировкой припасов.

— Я не знаю… — неуверенно начала Рей.

— Все, находящиеся здесь, обязаны помогать друг другу, Рей. Либо так, либо ты рискуешь угодить в лапы Ордена.

— Кайло Рен убьет тебя, если это случится, — не преминул напомнить джедай.

Но Рей терзали сомнению. Может, таким способом Кайло пытался найти ее?..

— Тогда почему они хотят найти меня живой?

— Это мне неизвестно, — сказал Скайуокер. — Вероятно, им нужны сведения.

— Но я ничего не знаю!

— Сие им неизвестно, — ответила генерал и взглянула на брата: — А если они хотят обратить ее?

— Обратить меня? А это что еще значит?

— Обратить тебя к Темной стороне Силы, — объяснил Скайуокер. — Сделать тебя ситхом.

— Это хуже, чем смерть, Рей, — со вздохом произнесла генерал Органа. — Намного хуже. Ты превратишься в такое же чудовище, как мой сын.


	15. Chapter 15

По прибытии на новую главную базу ее уже ждал Люк.

— Как поживает Форса-Гедд? — он улыбнулся достаточно любезно, чтобы завязать разговор, но Рей была не в настроении.

— Помаленьку, — Рей взяла за правило быстро разгружаться и сматываться, получив задание. Заводить знакомства на аванпостах вроде Форсы-Гедд, куда она таскала грузы, хотелось не слишком, но ей нравилось одиночество в гиперпространстве. Среди сопротивленцев трудно было найти место для уединения, поэтому непривычная к толпам народа Рей частенько чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

— Всякий раз, когда ты уходишь в рейс, я боюсь, что ты не вернешься, — размеренно продолжал джедай, но Рей подозревала, что он прекрасно осведомлен, как же ей хочется сбежать отсюда.

Сказать, что она не думала об этом, было бы неправдой, но все более устрашающие донесения о зверствах Кайло Рена вызывали тревогу… Впрочем, у него была масса возможностей расправиться с Рей раньше, но он никогда не выказывал ей ничего, кроме нежности и заботы.

Рей не могла сопоставить человека, который умолял ее остаться — и все-таки отпустил, — с тем смертоностным безжалостным монстром, которого описывали участники Сопротивления. Слова Скайуокеров о Кайло Рене, помешавшемся на власти безумце, марионетке в когтях Сноука, совсем не подходили тому созерцательному молодому человеку, верному своим убеждениям, которого она повстречала на Джакку. И Рей не знала, кто — другие или она сама — заблуждается. Возможно, правы все понемногу, Кайло воплощает собой все, что о нем говорят, хорошее и плохое. Поэтому, не зная, где истина, а где ложь, Рей старалась не высовываться. В ее положении это представлялось самым разумным выбором.

— Ага… Но вот я вернулась, — без энтузиазма проворчала Рей. Вернулась, по крайней мере, на этот раз.

Предавала ли она Кайло своими сомнениями? Несмотря на их искренность в то недолгое время, проведенное вместе, они едва знали друг друга. Но Рей доверяла ему, а доверие сироте-мусорщице с Джакку давалось очень тяжело. Тревожило, что самим своим присутствием в Сопротивлении она предает его. Отчего-то казалось, что Кайло воспримет ее знакомство с его матерью и дядей куда суровее, чем если бы она просто выступила против Первого ордена. И это было еще одной причиной, по которой ей хотелось поскорее возвратиться домой.

Оказаться дома Рей хотела больше всего на свете. Тогда, если Кайло ищет ее, то обязательно найдет на Джакку. И если им суждено встретиться вновь, то они будут далеко от войны, его семьи и застарелых распрей, у которых, похоже, не разрешить ничем, кроме смерти. Кайло сможет отставить маску, свое боевое облачение, и быть с ней просто человеком, а не завоевателем галактики, которого боялись Скайуокеры.

Молчание Рей явно затянулось, а подняв глаза, она поймала странный взгляд джедая.

— Бегством ничего не решить, — изрек Люк Скайуокер. — Ты лишь подвергнешь себя еще большей опасности.

Это замечание из уст человека, недавно явившегося из добровольного изгнания, вызвало у Рей раздражение.

— Вот как? — подбоченилась она. — Тогда почему сбежали вы, Мастер Люк? — не желая ходить вокруг да около, вдобавок она использовала его любимое обращение. — Где были вы все эти годы, пока бушевала война?

— Искал ответы. Хотел понять, что случилось с Беном, и выяснить, как одолеть Сноука, — Скайуокер отвернулся, по привычке дернув себя за бороду. — Все мы учимся на ошибках. Чтобы извлечь урок из моих, мне потребовалось уйти.

Его ответ казался искренним, полным чувства вины, и звучал честно, странным образом напомнив Рей о Кайло, о том, как он тоже искал ответы в обломках битвы на Джакку. Он тоже хотел извлечь урок из поражения. И вдруг Рей осознала, что все Скайуокеры в чем-то похожи: от благоговения перед Силой до одержимости прошлым и упрямой настойчивости вершить судьбы будущего.

Рей была обыкновенной мусорщицей с Джакку, чьей мечтой было выжить и найти свою семью, но на ее пути повстречался принц из рода Скайуокеров, а потом — еще один и даже принцесса. В их-то войну судьба и втянула Рей, бросив куда-то посередине, и с тех пор она плыла по течению, попутно узнав, что все ее родные давно мертвы. У нее снова не было своего места в мире, а то, которое ей предлагали, она принимать не хотела. А единственный человек, который был ей действительно дорог, объявил награду за ее поимку. И она не могла с уверенностью сказать почему.

Когда-то жизнь Рей была очень простой, если не сказать примитивной: еда, вода, крыша над головой. Теперь все изменилось: политика, Сила, война. Но что те, что другие таили все себе смертельную опасность. Жизнь Рей с Джакку, как и прежде, висела на волоске, и сегодня она выплеснула свою усталость от этого на Люка Скайуокера:

— Ну и как? Вы получили свои ответы? — поинтересовалась она с плохо скрываемым раздражением. — И поэтому вернулись?

— Нет. Я вернулся потому, что меня посетило видение Силы. В нем я узрел тебя, Рей.

— Меня?.. — Плевать, подумала Рей. Очередная байка от джедая и Сопротивления ничего не изменит. Неудивительно, что Скайуокер и Лор Сан Текка были старыми приятелями.

— Видение показало мне тебя в беде. Ты была в большой опасности, — поведал джедай. — Мне жаль, что тебе здесь плохо, Рей. Но так к лучшему.

— Это вы так считаете! — скопившееся негодование Рей рвалось наружу, но это уже мало заботило ее. — Я никогда не собиралась участвовать в войне! Не собиралась вступать в Сопротивление! Я не буду вашим новым джедаем!

Рей чувствовала, как ее неумолимо втягивает в дела повстанцев, как в ловушку. Пусть в этом не было прямой вины близнецов Скайуокеров, но именно этого они и добивались!

— Рей…

— Это вы у нас великий герой-джедай! — воскликнула она. — Не я! Я всего лишь простая мусорщица с Джакку!.. Найдите для вашей затеи другую дурочку.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Рей. Нам всем нужна твоя помощь. Только ты способна свершить то, что следует, — Скайуокер, похоже, решил обойтись сегодня без лекции, сразу начав давить на ее чувство вины. Но Рей все это уже слышала раньше.

— Конечно. Так чего вам на самом деле от меня нужно? Дело ведь не в медитации и не перетаскивании ящиков силой мысли?

— Я хочу полноценно обучать тебя. Ты можешь стать могущественным джедаем.

— И что потом? Чего вы от меня ожидаете?

Мастер Люк замялся, что незамедлительно вызвало у Рей новые подозрения.

— Ну? — протянула она. — Чем это все закончится?

Люк пристально взглянул на нее, словно оценивая, и лишь затем озвучил то, что Рей уже давно боялась услышать:

— Когда ты станешь полностью обученным рыцарем-джедаем и Сила будет твоим союзником, я хочу, чтобы ты убила Кайло Рена.

Рей застыла, не моргая глядя на джедая.

— Нет, — наконец прошептала она.

— Его необходимо остановить. Сноука остановить невозможно, но с Беном другая история. И когда мы остановим Бена, Сноуку придется вновь уйти в тень.

— Нет.

— Он — мой племянник, Рей. Я знаю его с самого рождения. На мне лежит часть ответственности за то, во что он превратился. Я не могу убить его. Мне нужно, чтобы это сделала ты.

— Нет.

— Другого способа остановить его не существует. А его нужно остановить. Для него нет искупления, Рей. Я пытался дважды. Его мать тоже пыталась. В нем есть Свет, но его недостаточно, чтобы что-то изменить. Бен потерян для нас. Ныне он — чудовище.

— Нет! — Рей знала, что Бен не был чудовищем. Уж точно не тот Кайло, которого она встретила. Она с отвращением затрясла головой: — Оставь грязную работу себе, джедай!

В крайнем раздражении Рей зашагала прочь от него и схватила топливный шланг — она залетела сюда ненадолго, только перегрузиться и заправиться. Через пять стандартных часов ее ждали на Кардуре, на новой базе снабжения.

— Рей…

— Нет! Не смей просить меня о таком больше! Мой ответ: «нет»! — Пусть ищет себе другую марионетку, решила Рей. Она не собиралась убивать Кайло! Уж лучше присоединиться к нему! Хотя бы для того, чтобы убраться подальше от невыносимых близнецов Скайуокеров.

Час спустя, мучаясь из-за безвыходной ситуации и ссоры с джедаем, Рей осознала, что злится, как никогда в жизни. Повстанцы всеми силами пытались сделать из нее пешку, использовать!.. Это ее последний полет с грузами, твердо решила она. Она доставит груз, заправится и улетит подальше отсюда. Можно было бы улизнуть прямо сейчас, но на Кардуре заканчивалось продовольствие, а Рей с Джакку не хотела стать виновницей того, чтобы кто-то голодал.

Едва она посадила транспортник на Кардуре, как по базе разнесся сигнал тревоги.

Первый орден.

И с ними Кайло Рен.

***

— Рей… — внезапно встрепенулся Кайло, не заметив, что выдохнул ее имя вслух. И снова: — Рей!..

— Что? — Нестор отвлекся от своей винтовки.

— Она жива! Она здесь!..

— Рей здесь? — сразу насторожился Нестор. — Что, прямо под нами?

— Да, — Кайло замер и сконцентрировался. Да, ошибиться невозможно, невероятный отпечаток Рей в Силе сиял перед его мысленным взором, сиял, как блики солнечного света на глади воды. Чувствовать ее здесь, как Кардуре, оказалось самым приятным сюрпризом в его жизни. Он посмотрел на Нестора, выдыхая с невероятным облегчением: — Она рядом… И ей страшно. Очень страшно.

— Откуда ты узнал? — прищурился Нестор. — Ты уверен?

— Я чувствую ее в Силе. Она точно здесь, Нестор. Я чувствую ее. Рей здесь! — Разум Кайло лихорадочно работал, переваривая неожиданное открытие. Встретив взгляд Нестора, он осознал, что друга посетили схожие мысли.

— Твоя девушка у Сопротивления? Но что бы ей делать… а-ай… нет… нет… Они же не…

Да, именно это они и сделали! Кайло оскалился. И сегодня они заплатят за все!

— Она у Сопротивления! Она не улетела — они забрали ее! — Кайло чувствовал, как внутри поднимается гнев, а вместе с гневом восстает вся его Тьма. — Ты возглавишь рейд, — приказал он Нестору, нахлобучивая шлем. — Я найду, где ее держат!

— Нет, — Нестор опустил ладонь на его руку. — Пусть рейд возглавит новый парнишка. Ему нужен опыт, а я пойду с тобой, Кайло. Я тебя прикрою.

Кайло в бешенстве нетерпеливо схватился за меч.

— Если хоть волосок упадет с ее головы, я убью здесь всех до единого! Медленно. Очень медленно.

Нестор одобрительно кивнул:

— Полегче на старте, ситх. Давай сперва вытащим ее, а потом поубиваешь местных террористов.

— Если эти ублюдки причинили ей боль…

— Согласен. Но мы теряем время. Дакс! — через весь шаттл крикнул Нестор новенькому, самому младшему из рыцарей. — Дакс, ты главный в рейде. Не облажайся. Нас с боссом ждут кое-какие дела. — Нестор снова повернулся к Кайло и кивнул, надевая собственный шлем. — Вперед, пришло время геройствовать.

База на Кардуре была сравнительно небольшой, наспех смонтированная мешаниной разномастных модулей, но новой, поэтому повсюду висели указатели и схемы. Надо было всего лишь следовать разметке, что они с Нестором и сделали, быстро добравшись до тюремного блока скромных размеров. Там было всего две камеры, в одной из которых сидел захваченный штурмовик. Должно быть, Рей переместили, когда началась атака, решил Кайло. Пока Нестор освобождал штурмовика, Кайло схватил единственного здесь охранника-повстанца и приставил меч к его горлу.

— Где она?! — прошипел он. — Где пленная девушка, Рей?

— Здесь нет пленниц, — просипел повстанец, и Сила подтвердила, что он говорил правду. Странностей было все больше.

— Девушка по имени Рей — где она?! — повторил вопрос Кайло. — Я знаю, что она здесь!

Охранник отмалчивался, поэтому Кайло придвинул клинок ближе, обжигая его шею. Повстанец начал говорить, прерывисто, мучительно застонав, когда кожа покраснела и покрылась пузырями:

— Вы говорите про пилота?!..

Пилота?

— Расскажи мне о пилоте.

— Есть одна девчушка… Рей. Она пилот!

— Дальше, — прорычал Кайло.

— Она возит припасы из других мест… Я ее не знаю… никто не знает… она себе на уме… замкнутая…

В ярости Кайло прикончил охранника и нажал на комлинк в шлеме.

— Перекрыть ангар, — приказал он рыцарям. — Хватайте всех пилотов, которые попадутся на пути. Все пилоты нужны мне живыми.

— Так точно, босс, — пришел ответ, и они с Нестором присоединились к сражению. На самом деле к моменту, когда они прорубили себе путь сквозь тыл уцелевших защитников базы, все уже закончилось. Штурмовики взяли в кольцо около тридцати заключенных в полуразрушенном ангаре, пока разведка собирала реестры и дроидов для анализа информации. Оставалось только рассортировать пленников и уничтожить все, что не нужно Ордену, но может быть полезно повстанцам.

— Отличная работы, малыш! — похвалил Нестор Дакса, но Кайло прошагал мимо. Его мысли занимали другие вещи.

Рей среди пленных, знал он. Медленно обходя собранных пилотов, Кайло выискивал знакомую фигурку. Должно быть, где-то в середине, раз ему не удалось различить ее с первого взгляда, поэтому он пошел вперед, пробираясь сквозь толпу.

И наконец нашел ее.

На Рей был летный костюм и шлем — она старательно пыталась не выделяться в толпе пленных, которых он собирался казнить. Как будто Рей с Джакку могла слиться с толпой! Отпечаток ее Силы полыхнул перед Кайло! Она не могла спрятаться от него!

Кайло встретился с ней взглядом и увидел страх. И этот страх порадовал его. Ей надлежит бояться, ибо ситха перед ней охватила доподлинная ярость. Весь восторг от того, что Рей оказалась жива, сменился горькой болью от ее предательства.

Такого он не мог ожидать даже в худшем кошмаре.

Пленники шарахались у него с дороги — и он, схватив Рей за руку, буквально протащил ее сквозь оцепление штурмовиков. Рей не шевелилась — задрожала, когда он расстегнул и отшвырнул в сторону ее летный шлем.

На ее плечи упали длинные темные пряди. Теперь ее волосы были гладко расчесаны и блестели, в отличие от той неухоженной гривы из его воспоминаний, которая рассыпалась по подушке и щекотала его голую грудь. Теперь ее лицо стало круглее, мягче и бледнее. Она даже накрасилась. Это девушка не была загорелой, тощей мусорщицей. Но была прекрасной. Красавицей, подумал Кайло. Это было так неожиданно и... обезоруживало.

Он смотрел на нее.

А она на него.

Ведь Кайло оплакивал ее. Думал, что потерял навсегда. На Хосниан, в обломках кораблей, песчаной буре или каком-нибудь другом ужасном несчастье, поэтому найти ее живой сегодня явилось сущим благословением… Но вышло много хуже.

Он нашел Рей, но она выбрала Сопротивление. Никакая она не пленница, она их союзник. Можно ли придумать предательство оскорбительнее? Рей ничуть не пострадала — она бросила его. Не сказала ни слова. Просто исчезла. Ушла к его врагам.

— Кайло, я могу объяснить… — заговорила Рей.

Но разочарование и боль взяли над ним верх. Он не желал слышать ее оправданий!

— Предательница! — взревел Кайло. Правой рукой он, размахнувшись, с силой ударил ее по лицу. Рей с Джакку умела держать удар, но от этой оплеухи рухнула на колени.

Кайло встал над ней — все взгляды в ангаре были направлены только на них.

— Я думал, ты мертва! А ты жива… Жива, здорова и с Сопротивлением! — Он пылал гневом, хищно кружа вокруг лежащей фигурки. — Ты не хотела воевать, хотела дождаться семью!.. И вот ты здесь… предала меня.

Рей, привстав на колени, неловко пыталась подняться на ноги, и тогда он бросился к ней. Она рефлекторно отшатнулась, повалилась назад и, оказавшись на спине, оперлась на локти.

— Почему ты решила поднять оружие против меня? Что они тебе обещали?

Она не отвечала, и Кайло зарычал, приблизив маску к ее лицу:

— Отвечай!

Рей сотрясала крупная дрожь.

— Я только перевожу грузы… Я не вступала в Сопротивление… не сражалась…

— Это не имеет значения! Нет никакой разницы, и ты это знала! И все равно — помогала и пособничала беззаконникам, прямо как на Джакку! Раньше у тебя были контрабандисты и преступники, а теперь Сопротивление! Ты всегда была мутной личностью, не правда ли? — Прямо как Хан Соло, напомнил себе Кайло. Преступления, мятежники… Вечно в компании отбросов общества и головорезов!

Он снова принялся расхаживать вокруг нее.

— Я предлагал тебе лучшую жизнь! Но ты возжелала ждать на Джакку, потому что была преданной дочерью. Преданная собственной семьей, бросившей тебя, ты была предана им больше, чем мне — человеку, который хотел тебе помочь! — Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, руки сжались в кулаки, ярость захлестнула Кайло с головой. Прямо подмывало активировать меч и прикончить ее прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. — Выбирая между ними и мной, ты выбрала их. Я тебя понял — и отпустил. И вот сегодня я нахожу тебя здесь, среди моих врагов.

Чем больше Кайло думал об этом, тем в большее бешенство приходил. Как она могла так поступить с ним? Почему?

— Как им удалось сманить тебя с Джакку, когда я не смог? Что они пообещали тебе, Рей? Что могли дать такого, чего не смог бы я?

Рей вновь медлила с ответом, и он рявкнул:

— Отвечай!

— Моя семья… — с самым несчастным видом вымолвила она. — Люк Скайуокер знал о моей семье.

— Скайуокер!.. — прошипел Кайло. При звуках этого отвратительного имени все стало еще хуже. Теперь Рей потеряна для него навеки. — Тебя нашел Скайуокер? Значит, теперь он в Сопротивлении?

— Да, — кивнула Рей. — Он знал, что моя бабушка была джедаем, Кайло.

Ее бабка была джедаем? Чушь! У людей-джедаев не было детей. Старый Орден джедаев это запрещал.

— Люк Скайуокер — лжец, Рей! Он лгал себе, лгал мне и тебе тоже солгал!

— Мастер Люк и генерал предложили быть моей семьей, — жалобно пролепетала она. — Я боялась лететь домой. Боялась, что ты арестуешь меня…

— Мастер? — перебил ее Кайло. — Ты зовешь его «мастером»? И собралась затесаться в мою семью?

Кажется, теперь Кайло начал понимать. Здесь, у его ног, сжалась ученица, которой не было у дяди, дочь, которую всегда хотела его мать. Вместо нее они получили проблемного сына, не разделявшего их политический курс, незадачливого падавана, ставшего ситхом Кайло Реном!

Он посмотрел на Рей сверху вниз, не в состоянии решить, кто она: жертва или нет. Хотя кому как не ему знать, насколько хитер Люк Скайуокер, как умеет интриговать Лея Органа. У бедной сиротки с Джакку не было ни единого шанса.

— Кайло… это не то, что ты думаешь…

Существовал только один способ узнать наверняка.

— Покажи мне, — приказал Кайло, вскидывая правую руку, а вместе с ней Силу. Прежде чем Рей успела моргнуть, он проник глубоко в ее сознание. Бессчетное количество раз он проделывал это с заключенными во время допросов, но на этот раз ему впервые сопротивлялись. Инстинктивно его храбрая мусорщица воспротивилась вторжению, изо всех сил стараясь выпихнуть его из головы.

Но эта стратегия не шла ей на пользу.

— Чем больше ты сопротивляешься, тем больнее, Рей, — предостерег он. — Успокойся и дай мне увидеть прошлое.

— Убирайся из моей головы!.. — выдавила она сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Борьба усиливалась. — Просто позволь мне объяснить…

Но это только раззадорило Кайло — он хотел узнать, что же она скрывает!

— Подчинись, Рей, или пострадаешь.

Он сразу использовал грубую технику, а теперь и вовсе не церемонился. Рей зажмурилась, закричав от боли. Из носа у нее потекла кровь, ясно сигнализируя об агонии в сознании.

«О, Рей», — подумал Кайло — к счастью, маска скрывала его лицо. Как дошло до такого? Но если она связалась с его дядей-джедаем, то действовать таким образом — его прямая обязанность. Учитель не потерпит иного. Рей с Джакку следовало умереть давным-давно, еще когда Кайло впервые наткнулся на нее в обломках разрушителя. Его снисходительность привела к этому результату, осознал он. Он сам навлек на себя это.

Терпеливо игнорируя ее крики, Кайло перебирал ее воспоминания. От «Я — Люк Скайуокер» и «Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя» до истории о юном ученике, обратившемся ко злу. От голографий давно умершей джедайки до джедайских посул рассказать о Силе. Это отчаянное бегство от себя самой и суровое предупреждение: «Никогда не верить ситхам». «Ситхи лгут», — услышала она и испугалась, что их время вместе было ложью. Как она могла быть такой дурой? Маячок исчез, комлинк потерян, и у Рей не было никакой возможности связаться с ним, кроме как попасть к Ордену под арест.

Он видел, как Рей пытается найти свое место в Сопротивлении, хотя ее не тянет к повстанцам, как она продолжает отказываться посвящать себя их делу, как отвергает ученичество у Скайуокера. Ей хочется домой, но она боится, что ее схватит Орден. И все это время его семья вероломно сеет сомнения, которым она верит все больше. Рей начинает подозревать, что она — пешка Сопротивления, и ей страшно, что она всегда была пешкой и для него. Мусорщице из пустыни тяжело дается доверие, и она уже не знает, кому доверять. Ее буквально вынуждают летать на снабженческие миссии, это превращается для нее в способ убежать от всего. Но жребий брошен. Теперь она — _враг_.

Рей сдалась. Обмякла, оцепенев у его ног. Кайло опустил руку, покидая ее мысли.

— Ты должна была слушать меня, — хрипло сказал он. — Я не хотел причинять тебе боль.

Рей подняла голову и взглянула на него полными боли глазами. Да, он причинил ей боль, но отнюдь не гордился этим.

— Сопротивление будет использовать тебя только для своих целей, — с горечью произнес он, опускаясь на корточки рядом с ней. — Они нагнетали страхи, чтобы управлять тобой, — Кайло потянулся к ее окровавленному лицу, но она отшатнулась. Слишком поздно — он осознал, что ее движение напомнило ему о допросах. Кайло отдернул руку.

— У всех есть свои цели, — прохрипела Рей, чуть приподнявшись, чтобы сесть. Она сжала ладонями виски, а потом коснулась лба. — В чем заключались твои?

— Я всего лишь хотел помочь тебе, Рей. Но я больше не могу этого делать.

Наверное, изначально не следовало этим заниматься, подумал Кайло.

Рей растерянно посмотрела на него, и было заметно, что она пока ничего не поняла.

— Но я же отказала им, — тихо возразила она. — Я отказалась учиться на джедая… Я не сражаюсь за их дело.

Возможно, на другой войне другой девушке и можно было бы простить это прегрешение, но Рей и ее Свет представляли фундаментальную угрозу для него и Учителя. Как его одноклассники-падаваны задолго до того. Ибо когда дело доходит до войны между Скайуокерами, нейтральным форсъюзерам вроде нее нет места в галактике. Если ты не с нами, ты — враг. И даже если ты союзник, в конечном счете ситхи тебя предадут.

— Они обещали вернуть меня на Джакку, но обманули, и я застряла в Сопротивлении… Я только перевозила припасы, Кайло. Я никогда не поднимала оружие против тебя…

Кайло встал. Из-под маски он с сожалением смотрел на нее.

— Ты могла бы делать это с тем же успехом, Рей. Как только ты присоединилась к ним, ты подписала себе смертный приговор. Даже если бы я хотел, я больше не могу защищать тебя. — Не после того, как она начала брать уроки у Люка Скайуокера. Не после того, как стала пособницей Сопротивления. Кайло повернулся, подозвал двух штурмовиков: — Надеть на нее ограничители и доставить на борт. Пилоту взять курс к Сноуку. Мы отчаливаем, как только я разберусь с пленниками.

Кайло наблюдал, как распахиваются глаза Рей, как она испуганно дышит, пока штурмовики сковывают ее, вздергивают на ноги и волокут в шаттл. Она оглянулась через плечо — на него. Он заставил себя проигнорировать ее взгляд и повернулся к оставшимся повстанцам. Равнодушно оглядел их и решил, что вот она, возможность излить свой гнев и разочарование.

— Отобрать офицеров для допроса. Остальных казнить, — скомандовал он и зашагал к шаттлу, направляющемуся прямо в логово Сноука.


	16. Chapter 16

Поднявшись в шаттл, Кайло увидел Рей — она сгорбилась в ограничителях, безуспешно пытаясь не заплакать. Такая маленькая рядом с мускулистой тушей Нестора Рена. На мгновение Кайло застыл. А потом вся досада, вся безвыходность ситуации переполнили его, и он сорвал с себя шлем.

— «Я — Люк Скайуокер, и я пришел спасти тебя?!» — ядовито осклабился он. — Ты действительно повелась на эту чушь? Ты прекрасно знала, что я полетел убить его, и когда он показался на Джакку, вздумала сбежать с ним? Как ты могла быть такой наивной? Почему, Рей, почему?

Рей наконец-то подняла глаза, но ее взгляд способен был заморозить воду в адском пекле Джакку.

— Глупее поступка не придумать!

— Ты так считаешь? — Рей сверкнула глазами в ответ. — Потому что я получила ответы, которые искала. Причину, почему я оказалась на Джакку. Ты вынюхал это, когда рвал мою голову на части? — Девушка вскочила на ноги, ограничители на ее руках загремели. — Ты — причина, по которой я столько лет мучилась на Джакку! Ты, Кайло, ты!

— Полегче, детка, не усугубляй, — предостерег Нестор Рен, взяв ее за локоть и усадив обратно. — Ты же не хочешь разозлить его пуще.

Но Кайло еще не закончил.

— Я предлагал забрать тебя оттуда, и ты отказалась! Ты предпочла Джакку мне! А теперь еще выбрала Сопротивление!

— Я застряла там! — заспорила Рей. — Как застряла на Джакку, благодаря тебе!

Кайло взъерошил волосы и принялся расхаживать туда-обратно.

— У тебя не было необходимости сидеть на Джакку и тем более якшаться с Сопротивлением. Ты могла уйти. Ты и представить не можешь, в какое положение это ставит меня! — Кайло замер на месте и проревел: — ХАТТОВА ШЛЮХА! Поверить не могу, что ты сделала, Рей!

Нестор, похоже, услышал достаточно — поднявшись, он кивнул двум другим рыцарям, сидящим рядом.

— Пошли, парни, почистим-ка бластеры.

— Я чистил свой утром, — проворчал Дакс, и Нестор глянул на него. — Ладно-ладно, — согласился рыцарь, и люди Кайло приготовились оперативно ретироваться.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, Нестор, — отмахнулся Кайло. — Мы с Рей выйдем.

Он потянул ее, ощущя на себе предостерегающий взгляд Нестора и горящий — Рей. В общем-то реакции всех участников были предсказуемы.

— Пошли. Тебе придется кое-что мне объяснить, — дернув ее за ограничители, Кайло потащил Рей в заднюю часть шаттла. Взмахом руки выгнал оттуда штурмовиков, играющих в сабакк, и лаконичным: — Вон.

Затем скрестил руки на груди и стал ждать объяснений.

Рей отвернулась.

— Я хотела рассказать тебе, где была, но не смогла. Все линии связи на базе отслеживались. У Сопротивления бзик на секретности.

Ну да. Впрочем, неважно. Что с того, если бы ее поймали и выперли с базы? В чем горе, что тебя выкинули из логова террористов и преступников? Кайло с презрением покачал головой.

— Я думал, ты мертва. Почти поверил, что моя Рей погибла в каких-нибудь обломках. Что ты была ранена и умерла от голода или потери крови. Или попала в песчаную бурю и задохнулась, — он взглянул на нее с гневной, горькой откровенностью. — И знаешь, что пугало меня больше всего? Что ты умерла в одиночестве. Я не хотел, чтобы моя девочка, проведшая всю жизнь одна, в одиночку встретила свой конец.

Понурившись, Рей опустила глаза и прикусила губы. Ей стыдно? Ей должно быть стыдно за то, что она натворила!

— Я был так счастлив, почувствовав в Силе, что ты жива, когда мы приземлились… Но теперь ты все равно что мертва. Как только ты спуталась с Сопротивлением, то подписала себе смертный приговор, Рей. Сноук не допустит, чтобы враг, обладатель Силы, которого жаждет обучать сам Люк Скайуокер, остался в живых.

— Я знаю, — тихо отозвалась она.

— Когда я почувствовал тебя в Силе сегодня, я решил, что ты — пленница. Мы с Нестором бросились в тюремный блок, чтобы спасти тебя. Я думал, что Сопротивление каким-то злым чудом узнало о нас, что тебя захватили, чтобы навредить мне. Что мои враги пытали тебя из-за меня. Но вот я узнал, что ты — мой враг, — Кайло покачал головой. Случившегося он не предвидел. Совсем. — Почему ты возжелала этого, Рей? — Его гнев иссяк, обернувшись печалью. Предательство… Это било в самое сердце. — Разве я ничего для тебя не значу?

— Это был мой шанс найти семью, — пробормотала она, словно это все объясняло. Та самая навязчивая идея, преследующая ее всю жизнь: найти свою потерянную семью.

Вероятно, для Рей не существовало никого важнее ее мертвой семьи, подумал Кайло. И он не мог этого понять. Он — бывший Бен Соло, который провел большую часть сознательной жизни, пытаясь изничтожить свою семью и исправить последствия их деяний. Как бы то ни было, одержимость Рей все ухудшила. Открывшееся джедайское наследие не поможет ей против Сноука. Оно лишь раскрыло невольную роль Кайло в ее прошлом.

— Выслушай меня, — попросила Рей. — Я не в восторге ни от одной из сторон в войне, Кайло. Ты это знаешь. Я не собираюсь идти на смерть ради чьих-то идеалов. Я здесь только потому, что, если бы ушла, меня бы арестовали. — Она обиженно глянула на него: — Спасибо за ордер, кстати.

Он смерил ее возмущенным взглядом.

— Я пытался найти тебя! Это был всего лишь способ это сделать!

— Ну конечно, с той пометкой, что я находилась в Сопротивлении! Ты в курсе, что случается с девушками-повстанцами, которых берут под стражу в Первом ордене? — Ее взгляд стал тяжелым. — А-а… Откуда! К тому времени, когда великий Кайло Рен соизволил бы снизойти до меня, меня бы уже не раз изнасиловали! — с отчаянием в голосе воскликнула она и тяжело вздохнула. — Мне стоило догадаться, что ты втянешь меня в свою войну…

— Я никуда тебя не втягивал! — парировал он. — Уже забыла, что это ты сбежала с Люком Скайуокером?

— Я сказала твоему дяде, что не хочу тебя убивать, — тихо сказала она. — Он хотел, чтобы я стала джедаем и сделала это.

— Он знает о нас?

— Нет. Твой дядя и мать постоянно предупреждали меня о тебе. Они говорили, что ты убиваешь всех чувствительных к Силе, которых находишь. Но сейчас, я думаю, эту честь получит Сноук. — Рей взглянула на него с нездоровым любопытством: — Почему ты не убил меня, когда мы встретились?

Действительно, почему, подумал Кайло. Это избавило бы их обоих от многих страданий.

— Ты понравилась мне, Рей. С самого начала. Я всегда хотел только помочь тебе, — Кайло не знал, верит она ему или нет. Она выглядела такой несчастной.

Впрочем, он чувствовал себя не лучше.

— Я оплакивал тебя. Скучал по тебе, — рукой в перчатке он коснулся ее щеки. Бедная Рей казалась совсем разбитой. Ее макияж потек от слез, а правая щека опухла, из носа к подбородку текла струйка крови. Он осмотрел помещение, выискивая, чем вытереть ей лицо, и аккуратно поднес к ее щеке салфетку. Такая странная ирония, ведь именно он сотворил с ней это.

— Дай я сама, — проворчала Рей, выхватывая у него салфетку и начиная вытираться. Вышло так себе, но лучше, чем было.

— О, Рей, — Кайло посмотрел на нее с глубоким сожалением. — Мне неизвестно, чем это кончится, знаю только, что ничем хорошим. — Вышло так, что едва узнав о том, что Рей жива, он готовился потерять ее снова. — Мой Учитель не закроет на тебя глаза.

Она кивнула, будто уже все знала.

— То, что я бросила Джакку и улетела с твоим дядей, стоило того, — решила Рей, вытирая заблестевшие слезы. — По крайней мере, я умру, зная, кто я. Пусть ты этого не понимаешь, но для меня это важно.

Она была права. Он не понимал. И это его злило.

— Знание о прошлом не стоит смерти. Это глупая причина отказаться от жизни. — И счастья, мысленно добавил Кайло.

— Нет, это не так! — вспыхнула Рей. — И не изображай, что это глупо. Вся твоя семья только и делает, что сражается и умирает за ностальгию о прошлом! Ты — за Империю деда. Твои родители и дядя — за Старую Республику. Никто из вас даже не жил в те времена, которые вы пытаетесь вернуть! Но каждый день люди умирают за ваши мечты о великом прошлом!

Она права, осознал Кайло. У его мусорщицы нет даже образования, но она не глупа. И ее проницательность обезоруживала. Сила, подумал он, глядя на ее мрачное лицо. Как бы он хотел, чтобы ему не приходилось тащить ее в логово Сноука. Если бы только у них было больше времени до неизбежного.

Рей смотрела на него, а Кайло — на нее, и он не устоял. Порывисто наклонившись, он попытался поцеловать ее, но Рей отвернулась. Ограничители раздражающим скрежетом напомнили о себе.

— Не надо, Кайло. Просто не надо.

Но его это не остановило. Кайло был эгоистичным ситхом, поэтому его желания имели первостепенное значение. Вот в чем заключалась его изначальная ошибка с Рей — он не настаивал на том, чего хотел. Все силился угодить ей, дурак.

— Поцелуй меня.

Когда они доберутся до Сноука, не будет времени для объятий и прощаний. Когда придет час, Кайло придется притворяться, что у него нет никаких чувств. Но на деле это будет самая страшная ложь. Ибо Рей была жива, но предала его, и теперь именно ему вверено доставить ее на верную смерть. Он — ситх, и власть для него превыше всего, а Рей — потенциальная угроза этой власти. Ему вспомнилось мудрое изречение Учителя-ситха, что у каждого есть то, чем должно пожертвовать ради цели. С тяжелым сердцем Кайло осознавал, что его жертвой должна послужить Рей.

— Поцелуй меня, — повторил он, заключив ее в объятия. К счастью, на Рей были ограничители, и возражать особо она не могла. — Сноук никогда не узнает о нас. Не трать время, что нам осталось, Рей, — в невыразимом отчаянии Кайло прильнул к ее губам. И на несколько мгновений мир стал идеальным — Рей отвечала на поцелуй со всей пылкостью, о которой Кайло мечтал. Но затем, подняв скованные руки, девушка оттолкнула его.

— Прекрати! Ты делаешь только хуже! И ты смущаешь меня, — она избегала его взгляда. — Ты и я… Наши отношения были ошибкой.

— Нет, — Кайло не сомневался в ее заблуждении. — Наша встреча была предначертана Силой, а Сила не совершает ошибок.

Это Рей ошибалась, горько подумал Кайло. Не Сила. Ни в коем случае. Если бы она просто осталась на Джакку, все было бы хорошо.

Она сердито взглянула на него, а потом вообще отвернулась, отойдя на пару шагов.

— Вы, Скайуокеры, помешаны на Силе, — хмыкнула Рей. И, в общем-то, опять недалеко ушла от правды.

Но Кайло не желал слушать речи, поэтому подошел к ней и положил руки ей на плечи. Хотелось втряхнуть в нее немного здравого смысла, но от нее пахло так приятно… Словно духами его матери или ее тоником, косметикой, словом. Его по-прежнему слишком сильно влекло к Рей. И пусть она покинула его, его желание не угасло. Сегодня Кайло довелось испытать полную гамму чувств — от гнева до печали и отчаяния. И теперь он нуждался в утешении.

— Кайло, не надо… — Рей попыталась осадить его, но его губы уже прижались к ее щеке. К левой, где не было ссадины. — Не надо!

Она вырывалась.

Но он скользнул руками ниже, обхватил ее, чтобы почувствовать грудь. Кайло пришлись по нраву эти новые, слегка округлившиеся формы. Конечно, прогресс был не большим, но уже ощутимым. Гораздо лучше, чем было. Он расстегнул молнию на ее летном костюме, желая ощутить ее близость.

— Ты такая красивая, — выдохнул он, и его губы ласкающе прошлись по девичьей шее. — Когда я впервые увидел тебя, ты была такая красивая…

Он приник к Рей всем телом, и теперь она упиралась руками в стену. Руками, скованными вместе ограничителями.

По-своему это бы даже заводило, будь происходящее игрой, а ограничители не настоящими.

Кайло наклонился еще ниже, и теперь Рей прижимало лицом к стене, руки были подняты над головой. Он схватил ее запястья, начиная тереться об нее сзади.

— Дай мне свой Свет, Рей, — шепнул Кайло. Он хотел в последний раз вкусить запретный плод. Эта последняя близость навсегда останется в его памяти. Он знал, что другой Рей не будет. Она создана для него.

— Кайло, прекрати это! — потребовала девушка, в ее голосе прорезалась жесткость.

— Я возьму тебя сзади, как ты любишь. Я заставлю тебя выкрикивать мое имя.

— Отпусти меня, Кайло!

— Как пожелаешь, — он взмахнул рукой, на миг сосредоточившись, и ограничители упали на пол. Она тут же развернулась и попыталась отпихнуть его, но вместо этого очутилась в крепких объятьях, и его губы смяли ее рот. О, Сила, как он нуждался в этом! Кайло не заботило, если кто-то услышит! У них с Рей осталось так мало времени, что он не желал терять впустую ни секунды!

Он сдернул костюм с ее плеч на талию. Под ним был еще какой-то форменный комбинезон, который он распахнул и тоже рванул вниз. Под ним нашелся неоново-розовый лифчик. Это была самая нелепая девчачья вещь, которую Кайло мог себе представить на своей суровой возлюбленной-мусорщице. Впрочем, решил он, ему нравится это умытая, женственная версия Рей. С выпрямленными волосами, блеском для губ и в розовом лифчике.

Кайло возился с розовыми бретельками, жарко шепча бездумное:

— Дай мне свой Свет, и я заберу тебя домой. — В действительно он не задумывался об этом. Слова вырвались под влиянием минутного порыва, почти непроизвольно: — Покажи мне Свет, и я проявлю к тебе милосердие. Я не повезу тебя к Сноуку.

Неважно, он придумает, как уладить дело с Учителем, потому что гибель Рей и ее Света будет пустой, невосполнимой утратой. Если она согласится, чтобы все было как раньше, согласится снова стать его Светом, Кайло пощадит ее. Простит детскую глупость с Сопротивлением, списав на обманутую надежду впечатлительной девочки-сироты.

Но у Рей имелось другое мнение на этот счет. Она грубо отпихнула его.

— Ты сошел с ума, если считаешь, что я буду спать с тобой! У меня до сих пор болит лицо от твоего удара!

Неужели она все еще злилась? Какой прок злиться в подобный момент?

— Я должен был поддержать репутацию, — наобум сымпровизировал Кайло, возобновляя попытку обольщения. Он был так возбужден! Так жаждал погрузиться в ее тепло, в ее мягкость!.. Так готов для своей Рей. — Пообещай, что будешь моей, и ради тебя я не подчинюсь Учителю. Я найду способ пощадить тебя, — клялся он, забираясь рукой под перед ее комбинезона. Готова ли она так же, как он? Кайло хотел знать!

Но, похоже, ответ не оправдал его ожиданий.

— Убери руки! — вспылила Рей, отталкивая его во второй раз и даже топнув по его ноге для острастки. — Переспишь со мной, и я оставлю тебя в живых?! Как по-ситхски с твоей стороны! Катись в Бездну, Кайло!

— Именно так. — Почему ей так нравилось играть в недотрогу? Кайло не собирался сдаваться. Ей следовало уже усвоить это о нем. — Пойдем домой, со мной. Все будет как раньше. Три дня, только я и ты.

В перерывах между бурным сексом они придумают отмазку для Сноука. Наверняка что-нибудь можно сочинить.

Рей не ответила. Она молчала, пока он снова не полез с упоенными поцелуями. И как только он решил, что Рей наконец оттаяла, она врезала ему коленом в пах.

И это заставило его согнуться. Кайло застонал сквозь зубы.

— Ты — сука! Гребаная сопротивленческая сука! — прорычал он, когда смог выдавить связные звуки. Но тут ему пришлось броситься за убегающей фигуркой Рей, настигнув ее только в главной каюте.

Кайло безотчетно занес кулак — Рей испуганно съежилась.

Нестор Рен уже успел переполошиться и, поймав его взгляд, покачал головой. Намек был понятен, и Кайло опустил руку, освобождая Рей.

Она быстро юркнула в сторону. Сунула руки в комбинезон и застегнула молнию до подбородка. Оранжевый летный костюм висел на ней мешком, чудом не спадая.

Голос Кайло прозвучал холодно, когда он выдвинул ультиматум. Вернуть Рей в его постель стало вопросом гордости:

— Ты не можешь покинуть меня, Рей. Уж точно не ради отбросов из Сопротивления. Итак, вот твой выбор: либо ты возвращаешься ко мне и живешь, либо я сдаю тебя Сноуку, и ты умрешь. А теперь решай!

Рей подбоченилась и сдвинула брови. Она злилась — он видел. Была вне себя.

— Что за выбор такой? — оскалилась она.

Нестор Рен не был бы Нестором Реном, если бы не решил вмешаться в их перепалку.

— Или мы можем объявить о внезапной технической неполадке, — предложил он. — Мы с парнями полетим обратно на «Финализатор», а вы двое выдохнете и все обдумаете. Когда ты остынешь, босс, а она не будет бегать полуголой.

— Не лезь, Нестор. — Нестор портил посыл, взывая к рассудку. Вся суть ультиматума в том, что есть только два варианта! И именно Кайло контролировал оба!

Нестор не отступил:

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, когда Дедуля возложит ее казнь на тебя. И где ты найдешь другую девушку с Силой?

— Ну да. Только я и твоя мать остались, Кайло! — ухмыльнулась Рей. — И думаю, Лея Органа горит еще меньшим желанием спать с тобой, чем я.

— О, ты удивишься! — рявкнул Кайло, невольно вспомнив Хана Соло. — У моей матери-принцессы крайне низкие стандарты, когда дело касается мужчин.

— Дедуля поручит убивать ее тебе, — снова принялся талдычить Нестор. — Кайло, он узнает, что ты не смог сделать это тогда, и обязательно выяснит почему…

— Хан Соло мертв — ты в курсе? — вдруг вырвалось у Рей. И, нет, Кайло этого не знал. — Твой отец возглавлял ударную группу, которая уничтожила осциллятор «Старкиллера»! Он погиб героем, взорвав свою третью «Звезду Смерти»!

— Вторую. Его вторую «Звезду Смерти» — поправил ее Кайло. — Его роль в битве при первой сильно преувеличена.

— Люк Скайуокер рассказывал иное. Вообще-то твой дядя был там лично.

— У нас на войне, что, все родственники? — удивился вслух тот новичок, Дакс.

— Да! — ответил Кайло в унисон с Рей.

И вновь обернулся к ней:

— Хан Соло ничего не значит для меня.

Она мрачно кивнула на это хвастовство.

— Для тебя никто ничего не значит! Я ненавижу эту твою сторону, Кайло!

— Пусть, но я не рад, что ты решила пойти против меня, Рей, — Кайло угрюмо оглядел ее. — Итак, что ты решила? Жить со мной или погибнуть у Сноука? Хватит тянуть время, Рей, говори.

Он был уверен, что, несмотря на бахвальство, его мусорщица подчинится инстинкту самосохранения. В конце концов, Рей с Джакку всегда выбирала выживание. Злость злостью, но она придет в себя. Она не дура.

— Сноук, — произнесла она, хмуро взглянув на него, вдруг решив, что жизнь с Кайло Реном хуже смерти.

Сноук? Она предпочла Сноука?! Нет… Кайло не планировал, что все так обернется. И сейчас, когда все рыцари наблюдали за ними, отступать было некуда. Нельзя бросаться ультиматумами и затем не выполнять их! Он подорвет доверие своих людей! Бездна! Кайло понял, что сам загнал себя в ловушку.

Должно быть, его лицо выдало смятение, потому что Нестор вскочил на ноги, пытаясь спасти положение.

— Ты слишком торопишь ее, Кайло! Дай ей время подумать!

Но Рей с удвоенной силой обрушилась на него.

— Сноук! — провозгласила она. — Я по горло сыта вами, Скайуокерами! И не собираюсь быть твоей подружкой для битья, Кайло!

Кайло медленно кивнул. Ее отказ ранил.

— Да будет так, — изрек он и, порывисто развернувшись, ушел в хвостовую часть шаттла.


	17. Chapter 17

Шаттл Кайло приземлился на невзрачную посадочную платформу на не отмеченной на картах планете. Место их назначения напоминало в лучшем случае частную перевалочную станцию посреди Неизведанных Регионов. Но на деле это было не так. Именно здесь находилось убежище Сноука, Верховного лидера Первого ордена.

Еще до приземления пассажиры шаттла внезапно принялись убирать оружие, поправлять форму и надевать шлемы. В воздухе витал трепет и предчувствие неотвратимого, но не только из-за нее — грядущего неизбежного приговора. Похоже, никто не жаждал очутиться здесь. Поэтому нервничали все.

Вскоре вернулся Кайло, но не удостоил ее и взглядом. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Он был в ярости от ее решения.

Но называть его ультиматум выбором тоже было возмутительно! Кайло ворвался в ее жизнь, поднял на нее руку, насильно влез в мысли и объявил, что ей суждено умереть, а потом вдруг предложил переиграть приговор, если она согласится с ним спать! Сарлакка с два, Кайло Рен! Рей предпочитала попытать удачи со Сноуком. По крайней мере, с ним ей спать не придется. Так или иначе, не сомневалась Рей, за свою смерть ей придется сказать спасибо Скайуокерам. Даже уступив Кайло, она бы только отсрочила неизбежное. А так хотя бы умрет с гордо поднятой головой.

Рей поглубже вдохнула, собираясь с духом. В любом случае, мысленно добавила она с фатализмом, присущим жителям Джакку, ей повезло прожить дольше отмеренного.

Светловолосый рыцарь-громила, который разговаривал с Кайло, шагнул вперед, чтобы посмотреть в иллюминатор.

— Дедуля вышел навстречу, — сказал он, что, наверное, было необычно, поскольку Кайло заметно вздрогнул от этой новости и ринулся мимо него, чтобы взглянуть самому.

— Он ее чувствует, — мрачно подытожил он. Рей видела, как Кайло обменялся со своим рыцарем настороженными взглядами.

Как только трап шаттла опустился, взвод штурмовиков промаршировал наружу и выстроился по стойке «смирно». Следом вышли четверо рыцарей Рен и преклонили колени перед Верховным лидером.

По-прежнему игнорируя ее, Кайло нервно провел по волосам, вздохнул и нахлобучил шлем. Грубо схватив ее за руку, он поволок Рей навстречу своему хозяину.

Внушающий ужас галактике ситх показался девушке огромным. Он возвышался над Кайло во весь свой немалый рост. Облачение Сноука представляло из себя мрачную черную мантию, капюшон которой был надвинут на лицо, затемняя черты. То, что удавалось разглядеть, — посеревшая бледная кожа, напомнила Рей о мумифицированных останках с Кладбища на Джакку. Его челюсть сбоку была сильно деформирована, а щека серьезно повреждена. Наверное, за этим крылась какая-то особая история…

Кайло опустился на колено перед своим Учителем и дернул ее за собой на дюрастил.

— Это Рей, пустынная мусорщица с Джакку, — без энтузиазма объявил он. — Недавно была завербована в Сопротивление Скайуокером. Вы сразу поймете, что она необразованная, примитивная и необученная. Она — неверная, никчемная стерва.

С трудом стряхнув тяжелую руку Кайло с плеча, Рей вскочила на ноги. Она резко повернулась к нему, забыв про Сноука.

— Тебе не хватает смелости убить меня собственными руками, не правда ли, Кайло?!

Кайло смотрел вперед, словно не замечая ее.

— Мой Учитель решит твою судьбу, — холодно произнес он.

— Конечно, — с пониманием кивнула она. — Чтобы тебе не пришлось! Ты просто скинул меня на мистера Старкиллера! — Рей ткнула большим пальцем в сторону Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого.

— На колени, девчонка, — приказал Кайло и попытался дернуть ее за ногу, чтобы заставить опуститься на колени, но Рей ловко отскочила. Уверенно встав, она оглядела высоченного лорда ситхов, известного галактике под именем Верховного лидера Первого ордена Сноука.

Старый ситх с интересом наблюдал за ней.

И это прибавило Рей смелости. Расправив плечи, она вздернула подбородок, глядя на него с подступающим чувством неотвратимости. Джакку научило ее отпугивать незнакомцев и конкурентов-мусорщиков. Рей только жалела, что у нее не было при себе боевого посоха — любое оружие всегда добавляло несколько очков. Но — плевать. С посохом или без, она по-прежнему оставалась Рей с Джакку. Однако теперь душу грело то, что она — больше, чем это. Пройдя через страдания и лишения, ей удалось узнать историю своей семьи, даже если за это предстояло расплатиться жизнью.

— Меня зовут Рената Пэм. Я дочь Солис и Ренатуса Пэмов с Корусанта. Я внучка Шивы Коул, рыцаря-джедая Старой Республики.

— Воистину, — Учитель-ситх наклонил голову и ответил глубоким, медленным речетативом: — Я же — Дарт Плэгас Мудрый, Темный Лорд ситхов. Ученик Тенебруса, Мастер Сидиуса и Рена. — А затем добавил такое, что у Рей перехватило дыхание: — Я — отец Вейдера, дед Скайуокера и прадед Рена.

— Ох! — только и смогла выдохнуть она. Но затем ее глаза сузились. — Значит, вы тоже Скайуокер? — нахмурилась Рей и развернулась к Кайло. — Ты ничего мне не сказал! — пожаловалась она. — Твои дядя с матерью — тоже! Неужто все на этой войне Скайуокеры? — Девушка окончательно запуталась, но не только поэтому: все встреченные ею Скайуокеры были людьми, а Сноук не походил на человека. Разве мастер Люк не упоминал, что Сноук — муун? Он и правда походил на мууна. Рей осторожно покосилась на Верховного лидера. — Есть еще какие-то семейные тайны, о которых мне следует знать?

— Есть, — объявил Сноук с нехорошей улыбкой, и маска Кайло дернулась вверх, но Учитель ситхов не стал вдаваться в подробности. — Встань, ученик.

Кайло медленно поднялся на ноги, и взгляд Сноука переместился с нее на Кайло и обратно. Затем его губы снова растянулись в улыбке.

— Убей ее, — приказал он, небрежно взмахнув рукой. — Убей ее сейчас же.

Рей сглотнула.

Кайло застыл.

Они смотрели друг на друга — всего несколько секунд, показавшиеся вечностью. Рей утешало, что на Кайло маска — так она не видела его лица. Так лучше, подбодрила она себя.

Пустыня могла забрать ее давным-давно. Она могла погибнуть на войне. Но вышло так, что ей суждено пасть жертвой ситхов. Всю ее жизнь определили трагедии других людей, чужое прошлое. От Чистки джедаев и несчастного случая с ее семьей до убийств, совершенных Кайло в юности. Нигде не было ее вины, но каким-то образом она унаследовала чужие грехи. Страдания стали уделом ее жизни. И где любимая Кайло Сила, когда она так нужна? Где легендарные молнии Силы, способные сразить страшного ситха и спасти ее? Почему Люк Скайуокер еще не примчался ей на выручку?

Кайло по-прежнему не шевелился, не тянулся рукой к световому мечу.

Иногда в жизни девушке приходится спасать себя самой, утвердилась в своем решении Рей. Или хотя бы попытаться. И она сама вскинула руку в направлении меча Кайло. Рей не поняла, удалось ли ей дотянуться или меч сам прыгнул ей в руку, но внезапно она сжала знакомую рукоять. Меч был тяжелым — очень тяжелым. Прямо как его шлем.

Кайло ринулся следом, но Рей отскочила. И лихорадочно надавила на кнопку рукояти. Ослепительно-красный клинок ожил — в ужасе она отшатнулась, едва не разжав пальцы. Лезвие оказалась куда длиннее, чем она ожидала. Может, потому, что Кайло такой высокий…

— Что ты делаешь, Рей? — почти простонал Кайло. — Это не поможет.

— Неужто ты решил, что я сдамся без боя? — Рей попыталась замахнуться мечом, но его кончик прошелся по дюрастилу у нее под ногами, оставив длинную отметину. Рей замерла, округлившимися глазами уставившись на неоспоримое доказательство силы клинка. — Ничего себе…

Несмотря на маску, Кайло не мог скрыть досады.

— Сопротивляться бесполезно, Рей. Это ничего не изменит.

— Я знаю. Зато мне станет легче, — Рей была бойцом и не любила сдаваться без боя. Отчаяние помогало ей — она снова попыталась сделать выпад. Рукоять была тяжеловатой, но клинок — невесомым. Это плохо уравновешенное оружие здорово отличалось от ее привычного посоха. Зато было куда более опасным.

— Ты отрежешь себе руку, — предупредил Кайло.

— И избавлю тебя от хлопот! — рявкнула она, бросаясь вперед. Он отпрянул, но Рей продолжала наседать. Она вдруг обнаружила, что Кайло довольно прыткий для такого рослого мужчины. Раз за разом она замахивалась, но он либо делал шаг в сторону, либо уворачивался, не атакуя, попросту уклоняясь.

Штурмовики замерли по стойке «смирно», рыцари Кайло стояли, преклонив колени, а старый ситх безмолвно наблюдал за происходящим. Никто не мешал им. Это весьма походило на типичную стычку на Джакку, подумалось Рей. Всем было любопытно, но никто не собирался вмешиваться.

— С меня довольно вас, Скайуокеров! — выплюнула Рей, делая новый замах, от которого Кайло тоже отступил. — Твой дядя слишком долго отшельничал! А теперь разговаривает с голосами мертвых джедаев в голове! Твоя мать совсем повернута на политике! А ты? — Рей помедлила, выискивая самое колкое, чем можно осадить красивого, до дрожи харизматичного мужчину под маской. — Ты никогда не станешь лучше, чем Вейдер! — выпалила она. — Ты никогда не будешь таким же сильным, как Дарт Вейдер!

И на миг опустила оружие.

— Почему вы все не можете поладить? Хотя бы ради нас, простых людей? У тебя была семья, и ты отказался от нее, Кайло! У тебя было все, но из-за Силы ты все испортил!

Когда Кайло заговорил, она услышала ухмылку в его голосе:

— Сила — единственное, что этого стоит, Рей. И уж точно не ты.

Это задело ее. Она прищурилась и вновь размахнулась мечом.

— Несколько минут назад ты уверял меня в обратном!

Кайло хватило наглости хмыкнуть, что прозвучало странно из-под маски.

— Ты была дурой, когда верила мне. Никогда не доверяй ситхам, Рей. Разве дядюшка Люк не учил тебя этому?

Лицо Рей окаменело. И она бросилась на Кайло, напористо преследуя его по трапу. Когда Рей выключила меч, он был уже наверху, и тогда она зашвырнула тяжелую рукоять прямо в темноту, внутрь шаттла. Может, ей помогла выучка или немножко Сила, но меч метко врезался во что-то с громким металлическим лязгом.

— Ай! Рей… — воскликнул Кайло.

— Разве ты не хотел его вернуть? — презрительно усмехнулась она. — Это за то, что пытался завалить меня по дороге!

Повернувшись, Рей зашагала вниз по трапу. Она подошла прямо к высокой фигуре в черном и сложила руки на груди перед тем, как с покорной обреченностью посмотреть на Сноука.

— Ладно, покончим с этим. Твори свою Темную магию, ситх.

За ее спиной взбешенный Кайло выскочил из шаттла. Меч снова висел у него на поясе, а шлем он снял и сунул под мышку — на нем, как с гордостью заметила Рей, красовалась огромная вмятина.

Учитель-ситх взирал на нее свысока странными золотистыми глазами. Наконец он заговорил, но обратился не к Рей:

— Я предвидел, что однажды ты приведешь домой девушку, ученик. Но никогда и предположить не мог, что именно эту, — в голосе Верховного лидера слышалось веселье. — Пути Силы неисповедимы.

— Она не моя девушка, — буркнул Кайло.

И Рей возразила одновременно с ним:

— Я не его девушка!

Мастер ситхов словно не слышал их.

— Меня несколько разочаровало, что у тебя не рыжие волосы, — сказал ей Сноук. — Я всегда представлял тебя рыжеволосой.

— У моей матери были такие… — удивленно прошептала Рей.

— Как и у твоей бабушки. И обоих родителей, впрочем. Рыжий цвет у тебя в роду, дорогая. Как и Сила, — Сноук продолжал изучающе смотреть на нее. — Я давно подозревал о твоем существовании, но никогда не получал подтверждений. Посему я ждал, что Сила сама выдаст тебя. Ей свойственно указывать на своих избранников.

Ситх протянул руку — меч Кайло сорвался с пояса ученика и прилетел в его ладонь. Верховный лидер играючи повернул смертоносное оружие, как ребенок игрушку. Ни Рей, ни Кайло не могли отвести взгляд.

— Сила открыла тебя не мне, но моему ученику. Тьма и Свет встретились на Джакку, верно? — в голосе Сноука снова чувствовалась улыбка. — История повторилась. Поразительно, — сухо отметил он и взглянул на Рей с неприятным удовлетворением: — Подумать только, кого назначили новой надеждой джедаев! О, какая ирония.

Он перестал играть с мечом — со вспышкой красного включился ослепительный клинок. Рей вздрогнула от резкого шипения. Она отступила на полшага — красное лезвие поднялось на уровень ее глаз.

— Моя дорогая, просто невероятно, что ты прожила так долго. В определенном смысле это можно было бы назвать изменой, — золотистые глаза Сноука обратились на Кайло, стоящего рядом с ней. — Я бы сказал, что Сила благоволила тебе, но правильнее — что с тобой был мой ученик. Похоже, он хорошо тебя знает, — промурлыкал Сноук. — Достаточно хорошо, чтобы проявить стойкое нежелание убивать тебя.

Воцарилось долгое, неуютное молчание.

Наконец Рей не выдержала:

— Молнии! — воскликнула она. — Не меч. Используй молнии. — На Джакку каждый день был борьбой со смертью, и Рей не собиралась страшиться ее в конце. — Я хочу уйти, как Вейдер!

В чем-то по-ситхски, мысленно добавила она.

Кайло нахмурился и повернулся к ней:

— Нет. Смерть от меча будет мгновенной и безболезненной. Не в грудь, как Мол, — это больно. Лучше лишиться головы, как Тиранус. Поверь, это более достойно и милосердно. Так я убил Сан Текку.

Рей понятия не имела, кто такие Мол и Тиранус. Эти имена ничего ей не говорили.

— Или молнии, или ничего! — заупрямилась она.

Это, кажется, вывело из себя и без того раздраженного Кайло.

— Тебе не хватало трудностей в жизни, Рей?! Тебя так тянет на пытки? Если не хочешь мечом, как насчет бластера? В стиле Гривуса. Один точный выстрел в грудь или голову.

— Кто такой Гривус? — спросила она.

— Подражатель, — ответил Сноук.

Впрочем, какая разница — Рей приняла решение.

— Молнии. Если у меня есть последнее желание, я хочу молнии. Мне нравится моя голова, и я хочу оставить ее при себе. Спасибо.

— Рей…

Сноука вроде бы забавляло разыгрывавшееся представление.

— Возможно, мне следует сбросить ее в шахту реактора, ученик. Можем сделать это семейной традицией.

— Какой семейной традицией? — насторожился Кайло.

— Не в реакторную шахту, — твердо решила Рей. Она много раз падала с высоты, карабкаясь по обломкам, и не хотела для себя такой смерти. — Или молнии, или ничего. Если ты, конечно, в достаточной степени ситх для этого.

Ее слова заставили старого Сноука широко осклабиться — до самого уха, которого не было.

— Моя дорогая, я в достаточной степени ситх для любой женщины. Даже для тебя, — наклонил он голову, глядя на нее. — Ты напомнила мне Шива. Он был упрям, хитер и дерзок. Никогда не чурался риска.

— Шива? Какого Шива? — вмешался Кайло, и затем его глаза заметно расширились: — Шива Палпатина?

— Да. Отец ее бабушки-джедайки Шивы Коул был ситхом. Мой убийца-ученик Шив Палпатин.

Что?..

— Что?!.. — чуть не заорала Рей.

— Она — Палпатин?! — Кайло выглядел совершенно ошеломленным. Он посмотрел на Рей, складывая воедино семейные хитросплетения. — Ты — правнучка императора? — Когда Рей не ответила, не находя слов, он искоса глянул на Учителя: — Я думал, Сидиус не по этой части.

— Едва ли, — фыркнул Сноук. — У него была давняя тайная жена. Шив женился на той непотребной женщине… За моей спиной, вопреки моим возражениям, — Сноук остро глянул на Кайло. — Даже не вздумай уподобляться ему, ученик.

— Но Люк Скайуокер сказал, что джедаи — моя семья… что моя семья спрятала меня на Джакку от ситхов… — Рей не могла понять, где ложь, а где правда. Тем более, где ее настоящее место.

Сноук кивнул, видя ее замешательство.

— Мой внук либо скрыл от тебя правду, либо не знал ее. Первое, думается мне, учитывая его преданность альтернативным взглядам. Ты, моя дорогая, живой потомок первого императора-ситха. В этом не может быть никаких сомнений.

— Ой, — Рей не знала, что сказать. Ей хотелось как-то это опровергнуть, но что-то подсказывало, что Сноук не лгал. — Но как вы узнали об этом? — спросила она. Впрочем, какая разница? Сноук по-прежнему держал меч у ее горла.

— Я — ситх, а мы не забываем былых обид. Я провел десятилетия, издали следя за потомством Шива. У меня было несколько идей, как отомстить, но в конце концов я отверг их. К счастью для тебя, моя дорогая, — левой рукой Сноук откинул капюшон, открывая изуродованную лысую голову. Одно ухо практически полностью отсутствовало. — Шив Палпатин несет ответственность за все, что ты видишь пред собой. Более того, он убил мою джедайку-жену и моего глухого к Силе юного сына.

— О, боги… — Как ужасно, подумала Рей.

— Разумеется, сие случилось не без причины, — спокойно продолжил Сноук. — Шив был превосходным ситхом, образцовым учеником почти во всех отношениях, включая жажду мести… Был только один урок, который он не смог усвоить.

— Какой же? — спросил Кайло, опередив Рей.

Учитель смерил ученика долгим, многозначительным взглядом.

— Что я есть и всегда буду Учителем, — Сноук опустил меч и протянул вперед длинную иссушенную руку, приподнимая лицо Рей за подбородок. Она уставилась на ужасного ситха испуганными глазами. — Сумеешь ли ты усвоить этот урок, моя дорогая? — протянул Дарт Плэгас. — Сможешь ли называть меня Учителем? Я буду так рад приветствовать тебя дома, как нашу ситхскую принцессу.

Рей круглыми глазами посмотрела на Кайло. Он ободряюще кивнул.

— Твое место среди нас, — нараспев произнес Сноук, и его голос перекрыл потрескивание меча — угрозу на случай ее отказа. — Наконец-то Сила привела тебя домой. Здесь рады твоему возвращению, моя дорогая. Теперь мы — твоя семья.

— Но ты собирался убить меня… — нерешительно напомнила Рей. — Ты приказал Кайло…

— Я желал посмотреть, как терзается мой ученик, — Сноук глянул в сторону Кайло. — Кайло Рен рвал и метал в Силе с той поры, как вы прибыли. Был крайне расстроен тем, что вынужден отдать тебя мне. Для ситха власть превыше всего, моя леди. Никогда не забывай об этом. Сегодняшний день был уроком для моего ученика. И испытанием.

— Я была испытанием?.. — смутилась Рей.

— По сути. Со смешанными результатами для моего ученика, — старый ситх взглянул на Кайло без всякого выражения. — Благодарю, что отдал ее мне. Если бы ситх в тебе победил и ты бы на самом деле поднял на нее меч, то прошел бы испытание с честью. Я бы вмешался и вернул тебе твою леди. Но, увы, ученик, сегодня ты проявил слабость. И посему я оставлю ее при себе, как мою подопечную. Возможно, однажды она станет твоей наградой. Когда ты заслужишь ее, разумеется.

Дарт Плэгас вновь вернул все свое внимание Рей. И улыбнулся, явно упиваясь собственным великодушием.

— Скажи мне, что сегодняшний день знаменует твое возвращение домой, а не час казни. Пусть это будет счастливое новое начало. Присоединяйся к нашей семье, принцесса.

Его слова, его предложение казались Рей слишком невероятными.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я присоединилась к Темной стороне? Стала ситхом?

— Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты познала пути Силы. В конечном счете мы — Скайуокеры, мы — первая семья Силы. Мы — джедаи и мы — ситхи. Тьма и свет воедино. Мы правим всем. И галактикой тоже, естественно, — добавил Сноук после паузы. Костлявой рукой он провел по лицу Рей. — Присоединяйся ко мне, — промурлыкал он. — Возвращайся к своему ситхскому роду и займи свое законное место среди нас. Все, что мы просим взамен, это твоя сила и твоя верность.

— Выбирай жизнь, Рей, — тихо произнес Кайло.

Она в замешательстве обернулась к нему:

— Но с ситхами?

— Не нужно страхов, мы будем хорошо с тобой обращаться, принцесса, — заверил ее Сноук. — Мы всегда заботимся о своих.

— Ситхам нельзя доверять… — прошептала вслух Рей услышанное от мастера Люка.

Медленная, лукавая улыбка расползлась по изуродованному лицу Верховного лидера.

— Мудрые слова, моя дорогая. Действительно мудрые. Но какой еще у тебя есть выбор?

— Рей, сделай это ради себя. Не выбрасывай свою жизни, потому что злишься на меня! — принялся пылко убеждать ее Кайло. Выражение его лица напомнило ей тот день, когда они попрощались на Джакку. Когда Кайло умолял ее остаться с ним. Как раз перед тем, как появился Люк Скайуокер и разрушил все.

Глядя в привлекательное, встревоженное лицо Кайло, Рей задумалась, дает ли ей старый Дарт Плэгас второй шанс сделать правильный выбор? Выбрать Кайло Рена, как она хотела с самого начала, когда верила, что семья все еще жива… Еще до того, как все так усложнилось. Мастер Люк часто предупреждал о вероломстве и жестокости ситхов, но никогда не говорил о таком искушении. Но, возможно, подумала Рей, Люк Скайуокер никогда не испытывал этого искушения. В отличие от нее.

— Будь нашей принцессой, — мягко изрек Сноук. — Позволь заботиться о тебе, Рената.

— Рей… — Кайло смотрел ей прямо в глаза. — Рей, пожалуйста, скажи «да».

— Да, — ответила Рей хриплым шепотом. Почти против воли.

— «Да» — кто? — ласково напомнил Сноук.

— Да… У-учитель.

Конец второго тома.


	18. Том третий. Пролог. Часть 18

_Захваченный форпост Сопротивления, где-то в Среднем Кольце_

Пришелец улыбнулся за маской, когда впервые ощутил это присутствие в Силе. Присутствие, которого не чувствовал очень давно. Оно будило волнение и странную ностальгию. Дуновение его прошлого, мгновенно заполнившее разум воспоминаниями — горькими по большей части. Давным-давно, когда он покинул этого врага, он был всего лишь учеником. Но то время прошло.

— Ты открыл голокрон, не так ли? — встретили его насмешливые слова. Как и было задумано, это задело его. Пришелец с ранних лет изучал историю, но не желал знаться с собственным прошлым. Сегодня он был полон решимости уничтожить одно их двух живых напоминаний о том былом. Этот способ был единственным, чтобы освободиться от боли. И единственным — доказать Учителю, что он невосприимчив к Свету. Кроме того, он не был дураком. Он знал, что в голокроне нет ничего, кроме пустых обещаний. Домой уже никогда не вернуться. Особенно если ты стал ситхом.

Оба знали, что будет дальше. Когда дело касалось этой семьи, все всегда заканчивалось одинаково. Чаще скрещенными мечами на мостике или в тронном зале, а иногда форсгрипом на посадочной платформе или космобоем над «Звездой Смерти». Несущественные детали менялись, но суть оставалась одна. Быть Скайуокером — значит сражаться. Они сражались ради славы, ради идеалов, но в основном друг с другом.

Мужчина зажег свой меч и мрачно предостерег молодого человека, стоящего рядом:

— Он — мой. Не вмешивайся. Иначе умрешь впустую.

Ибо единственное более смертоносное, чем быть Скайуокером, — это проявить себя дураком, попытавшись встрять в их распри. Его бабушка погибла из-за этой глупости, и его возлюбленная-мусорщица могла разделить ее участь, если бы прислушалась ко лжи его противника. Только старый хитрец Кеноби понимал, что, когда оказываешься меж двух Скайуокеров, ты обречен.

Сегодня останутся победитель и проигравший, другого не дано. Для их рода не может быть примирения, только капитуляция. _Если ты не со мной, значит, ты мой враг_. Это большее, чем ситхский абсолют, подумал он. Такова жизнь Скайуокера. Потому что даже в его матери-повстанке всего лишь немногим больше способности к компромиссу, чем в ее отце, имперце-ситхе. Конечно, она бы вряд ли с этим согласилась. Но самоанализ тоже нечастое явление в его семье.

В отличие от упрямства.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Ghosts of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217306/chapters/22673993) by [blueenvelopes935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueenvelopes935/pseuds/blueenvelopes935).


End file.
